Misión: Zoondres
by ASKero1997
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde el caso de los aulladores, Nick y Judy son elegidos para formar parte de un equipo especial y su destino es la metrópoli del viejo continente, Zoondres, ambos deberán hacer uso de sus mejores habilidades para desvelar todo detrás del caso Aurea Boralis, sin embargo no estarán solos, el mejor agente de Britanimalia será su guía, Jack Savage.
1. Petición

**Declaimer todos los derechos sobre Zootopia son para Disney y sus creadores. Yo sólo hago uso de sus increíbles personajes para crear una historia puramente de entretenimiento.**

 **Espero que esto les guste, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo**

 **1**

 **Petición**

 **.**

Había transcurrido cerca de un año y ocho meses desde el caso de los aulladores, la ciudad por fin había regresado a la normalidad, o casi por completo, aún quedaban algunos rastros de aquellos que habían simpatizado con la campaña anti-depredadores, que solían darles algunos problemas a los miembros del departamento de policía de Zootopia. Sin embargo no representaban un gran problema cuando los dos oficiales, Judy Hopps y Nicholas P. Wilde, mejor conocidos como "La dupla de Oro del ZPD" ponían sus patas en el caso, solucionándolos de manera casi inmediata y mágica, dirían algunos. Si, la defensa de la paz pública no podría tener mejores guardianes que esos dos.

Y eso lo sabía perfectamente el jefe del departamento, Thomas Bogo, el búfalo de gran tamaño y con una perenne mueca de enfado sabia el valor que sus dos subordinados tenían, además de las habilidades que les valía el título de "La dupla…" por ello cuando aquella petición había llegado a su oficina, portando los sellos, no solo del ayuntamiento de Zootopia, sino además del Departamento de Defensa Nacional, y el órgano Internacional de Especies en materia de Seguridad, sus nombres habían sido los primeros en figurar dentro de la lista de los cuatro candidatos que le solicitaban.

A paso firme se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, respirando hondo y escuchando el bullicio que los oficiales producían dentro, seguramente haciendo sus usuales juegos y bromas matutinas, decidió entrar.

—Cállense todos— ordenó firme— No tengo tiempo suficiente para hacer la repartición de sus misiones esta mañana por lo que los siguientes oficiales se quedaran aquí y el resto irá con Clawhauser por sus carpetas, ¿Entendido?

—¡Sí señor! — exclamaron todos al unísono sintiéndose confundidos y curiosos por la palabras de su superior.

— Parece que alguien se despertó del lado equivocado de la cama hoy, ¿Eh?— murmuró sonriendo de lado cierto zorro, recibiendo una risita general por parte de todos.

—Wilde, que bueno que hablas eres el primero, tú, Hopps, Fangmayer y Wolford se quedan, el resto largo de aquí— a Nick le extrañó que el Jefe no le tirase una de sus usuales miradas de reprimenda, pero lo dejo pasar puesto que le daba más curiosidad saber por qué él, Judy y los otros dos tenían que quedarse, dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su compañera de ojos amatista que le recibió con la misma expresión.

Una vez que todos los demás oficiales se retiraron de la sala, Bogo colocó encima del estrado el sobre que había llegado a su oficina la noche anterior.

—Presten atención, el día de ayer por la noche, llego esta petición al recinto, con nivel cinco de importancia, el Departamento de Defensa Nacional, y el Órgano Internacional de Especies en materia de Seguridad o ISOS (International Species Organ on Security) — los cuatro miraron sorprendidos los sellos y firmas del documento que el búfalo les mostraba— pide al Departamento de policía de Zootopia la colaboración de cuatro agentes, en la integración a un equipo especial para un asunto de clasificación rango A, por ende no puedo decirles todos los detalles, ya que no los conozco sin embargo, ustedes cuatro han sido elegidos para ir a este operativo, el cual se extenderá por dos meses y se llevará a cabo en el Reino Animalia Unida.

— ¿Qué? Eso es en otro continente— inquirió Judy sin poder creerlo.

—Es prácticamente al otro lado del mundo Zanahorias—habló bastante sorprendido Nick.

— ¿Por qué nosotros señor?— se aventuró a preguntar Fangmayer, el enorme Tigre estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso, por tan grande responsabilidad que se les estaba encomendando. Wolford permaneció en silencio pero apoyó la pregunta de su compañero.

—Me han pedido a los mejores agentes bajo mi mando, y que no se les infle el ego, pero ustedes son quienes cuentan con las mejores habilidades del departamento, por ello fue que los escogí. Y bueno para finalizar, después de que hayan arreglado sus asuntos pendientes, a las 6:00 pm se reunirán conmigo en mi oficina, para darles los detalles de su traslado, ¿Lo han captado?

—Sí.

— Eso es todo— y se marchó a paso firme.

Un silencio inundó la sala de reuniones cuando se quedaron solos, los cuatro se miraron, podían sentir, la adrenalina, emoción, sorpresa y miedo presentes en los rostros de los otros.

— Tengo que llamar a mi esposa— el lobo fue quien rompió el hielo, con una sonrisa nerviosa se despidió de sus compañeros y salió por la puerta.

—Yo, debo arreglar unas cosas sobre mi caso, nos vemos luego, Hopps, Wilde— Fangmayer fue el segundo en irse.

Amatista vs Jade.

Nick y Judy se miraron por un largo rato sin decir nada hasta que la hembra habló.

— ¡Oh Nick! Esto es grande. Tenemos una misión importante— musitó entusiasmada hasta los huesos sonriendo y abrazando al zorro.

—Ya lo oí, cálmate, estas pisando mi cola— Wilde apretó la quijada para no gritar.

— ¡Lo siento!— se apartó rápidamente de él.

—Ya, ya. Bueno Zanahorias, parecen que por fin han reconocido tu talento los altos mandos— profirió cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de medio lado— bastante bueno para una torpe coneja de campo.

— Lo mismo para ti, no es así zorro bobo— ella le devolvió el gesto, levantando elegantemente una de sus cejas.

— Nadie puede ignorar mis grandiosas habilidades de detective, cariño.

—Wow que ego tan grande Oficial Wilde, debió haber sido un estafador en el pasado. Oh espera, si lo eras.

Él sonrió aún más y ambos se echaron a reír.

Esa era su peculiar manera de bromear, se dirigieron un par de miradas cómplices y Nick paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de los hombros de la pequeña coneja.

Aquel tipo de interacciones eran ya muy comunes entre ellos dos, después de todo llevaban ya casi dos años conociéndose. La cercanía del otro era natural, muy por el contrario de la naturaleza de sus dos especies.

—Bien Oficial Hopps, ¿A dónde deberíamos ir a cenar para celebrar esta oportunidad de oro?

— ¿Qué le parece una cena en el nuevo departamento de su mejor amiga esta noche?— musitó emprendiendo junto al macho, hacia sus respectivos escritorios.

—Perfecto. Por cierto, ¿Has terminado de acomodar todo Zanahorias?— indagó curioso el zorro, rememorando que el fin de semana pasado había ido a ayudar a Judy con la mudanza al nuevo lugar.

Un edificio departamental llamado Bernard Apple, no muy lejos del recinto.

— Claro, mi antiguo departamento era mucho más pequeño, por lo que en realidad me sobra espacio. Creo que ahora sí debería comprar un par de muebles. No sé algo así como un sofá— dijo colocando su pata bajo su mentón en ademan pensativo.

—Cuando lo hagas iré contigo, se dónde y con quien conseguir unos sofá bastante económicos y cómodos— Judy le dirigió una mirada escrutiñadora, a sabiendas de la clase de contactos con los que contaba su amigo— todo legal, tranquila.

Si, sin duda los mejores amigos.

* * *

La noche finalmente llegó a la gran metrópoli de Zootopia, las luces se encendieron justo al momento en que estaban programadas, algunos rayos de sol aun desgarraban el cielo, coloreándolo de purpura y tonalidades azules y naranjas; había sido un día relativamente sereno, sin ningún exabrupto importante. La reunión con el jefe Bogo sobre los detalles del traslado se llevó a cabo sin muchos contratiempos, su enorme jefe les había entregado un montón de papeles que debían de leer y llenar además de sus pases de abordaje, que por cierto tenían fecha para pasado mañana a las 10 pm y por lo tanto a los cuatro se les había otorgado el día siguiente libre para arreglar lo que tuviesen que arreglar y partir sin muchos problemas.

—Buenas noches Hopps, Wilde— se escuchó la cantarina voz Benjamín Clawhauser desde su estación, recogiendo algunas carpetas esparcidas todavía por su escritorio. La coneja y el ex-estafador se acercaron al Cheeta.

—Buenas noches para ti también Clawhauser— habló primero la de orejas largas.

—He oído por parte de Wolford y algunos chicos de administración, que ustedes han sido elegidos para una misión especial en el extranjero. Felicidades chicos.

Nick sonrió por la "confidencialidad" que se tenía de aquella información en los pasillos.

— Bueno si, nos iremos durante algún tiempo. Así que espero que las cosas no se pongan problemáticas por aquí— continuó Hopps.

—Descuida incluso si es necesario, me colocare el chaleco e iré yo mismo— el recepcionista la miró orgullosamente inflando el pecho y haciendo resaltar sus regordetas mejillas felinas— Todo estará bien, así que pueden irse sin preocupación.

— Entonces todo está en tus manos Ben— Nick extendió el brazo para chocar los puños con el Cheeta— y bueno este astuto zorro y esta torpe coneja, se marchan, ya que tenemos pendiente una cena de celebración. Ciao.

—Hasta pronto, Clawhauser— se despidió Judy siguiendo al de mirada verde— ¿A quién llamas torpe? Zorro bobo.

El macho de zorro se rio mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

—Hasta luego chicos— comentó enternecido viendo al par marchándose por la entrada— Esos dos tan unidos como siempre.

De eso no había duda.

El zorro y la coneja caminaron un par metros desde el gran edificio, hasta que el más alto rompió el silencio. Sintiendo en sus pieles la calidez del ambiente, los veranos en Zootopia no eran bochornosos, gracias al cielo, en realidad eran bastante agradables.

— Bueno, señorita Chef ¿Qué cenaremos?— indagó él metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ambos continuaban vistiendo sus respectivos uniformes de oficial.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo…— Judy lo miró pensativa— Por mientras deberíamos de ir al supermercado, mi nuevo refrigerador está casi vació salvo por lo arándanos que me enviaron de casa. Estando ahí se me ocurrirá algo.

—Y esos arándanos servirán para calmar mi estómago mientras cocinas. — acotó entusiasmado, ya que él era un gran fan de los arándanos de la granja de la familia Hopps.

Doblaron en la esquina del Boulevard y tomaron la 5ta avenida, para dirigirse al supermercado. Nick paseo su vista con desinterés en los demás peatones, muchos de los animales vestían sacos y trajes de oficina, unos llevaban maletines, otros mochilas y así podía llenar una lista gigante de los objetos que distinguía, después observó que algunos viajaban en parejas, dos antílopes, dos lobos, dos elefantes, dos jirafas, todos de la misma especie, aquello que era natural, sin embargo si prestaba más atención podía observar algunas parejas peculiares, un león y una loba, una hipopótamo y un elefante, hasta un jaguar y una gacela, ciertamente en aquella enorme y diversa ciudad no eran de extrañar las parejas inter-especie, las cuales no eran mal vistas, como se pensaría, tan solo eran más llamativas que las demás, vio a una familia de cebras pasar junto al león y la loba y por un momento distinguió una mirada triste en los ojos de ambos, si eran normales, sin embargo se veían privadas de algunas cosas como la procreación, claro cuando las especies y ramas eran muy diferentes, como era el caso de las anteriores.

Entonces miró de reojo a su compañera que caminaba con una sonrisilla en su rostro, brincando cada dos pasos con sus pequeñas pero fuertes patas inferiores. Algo se removió en su pecho cálidamente.

Pero prefirió ignorarlo.

En menos de 10 minutos llegaron a Cat-Mark el supermercado más grande y económico de Zootopia, Judy tomó una cesta y se dirigió directamente al pasillo de las verduras, no sin antes pedirle a Nick que fuese a escoger algunos bollos a la panadería. El zorro distinguió una lata de carne de tofu con extra proteínas cuando la de pelaje grisáceo regreso.

—Creí que odiabas el olor de la carne de tofu— inquirió el macho dejando en la cesta la bolsa de papel que contenía los bollos.

—Es cierto que su aroma no es de mi agrado, pero esta cena es para celebrar este nuevo paso en nuestras vidas, ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si solo preparo cosas que me gustan?— lo miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con inocencia— Sin embargo no te garantizo que quede como plato de restaurante de cinco estrellas, no suelo preparar comida para depredadores.

—En realidad no esperaba nada más de dos estrellas— se burló cariñosamente y en respuesta recibió un golpe en las costillas.

Entre otro par de bromas y juegos se dirigieron a pagar a la caja.

La noche transcurría con calma, el par de amigos caminaba hasta el departamento de la de ojos amatistas, haciendo uno que otro comentario sobre el nuevo barrio.

El edificio de 12 pisos de altura resaltaba por su fachada coloquial, Hopps saludo a Garph un oso panda que trabajaba como portero del edificio en el turno nocturno, Wilde cargaba las bolsas con las compras mientras ambos subían por las escaleras, Judy vivía en el tercer piso en la habitación 309, por lo que ella consideraba innecesario el utilizar el ascensor, de su bolsillo sacó sus llaves y abrió los dos cerrojos de la puerta.

—Por fin en casa— exclamó la hembra de conejo, dejando las llaves en la mesita junto a la entrada y levantando los brazos para estirarse— ya sabes dónde poner las cosas, iré a cambiarme.

Y desapareció por una de las puertas, el de pelaje rojizo-anaranjado miró el departamento mientras se dirigía a la cocina para dejar las bolsas, ciertamente todo se veía más ordenado y espaciosos desde el fin de semana, dejo las escarcelas sobre el lavaplatos y extrajo la bolsa de papel con los bollos para colocarla sobre la estufa, acto seguido se dirigió a sacar los arándanos del refrigerador y se llevó un par al hocico, saboreando su dulzura. No pudo evitar sonreír felizmente.

—Listo— dijo la más pequeña reapareciendo, llevaba puesta una remera gris clara y unos pantaloncillos cortos de camuflaje militar, el de mirada jade debía admitir para sí, que ella estaba hermosa y radiante— dame uno, porque será la última vez que yo también los coma hasta dentro de dos meses— demandó ella con diversión y reclamo mezclados en su voz, tomando un puño de arándanos y yendo a sacar los ingredientes para la cena.

—Oye y… ¿Ya has llamado a tus padres?— la miró recargándose en la puerta y a sabiendas de los instintos sobreprotectores de los progenitores de su amiga.

—Eso haré después de cenar, ya les he enviado un mensaje durante el día para decirles que les hare una video llamada— suspiró ella lavando algunas verduras. Adivinando perfectamente la idea que el mayor tenía en mente.

Mentiría si no dijera que estaba algo asustada de decirle a sus padres que viajaría por trabajo, y además por dos meses, pues bien entendía, ella, Nick y los otros dos agentes que una misión de ese calibre obviamente tenia cierto grado de riesgo y peligro para sus integridades físicas. Y no quería imaginar la angustia que dejaría en los corazones de su familia, sobre todo de sus amados padres, al darles la noticia.

—Sabes que tienes mi apoyo ¿Mhh? Tus padres lo entenderán. — le dirigió una mirada solidaria, para así tratar de transmitirle algo de confort, ella le devolvió un sonrisa cálida y llena de agradecimiento por el apoyo que su mejor amigo trataba de comunicarle— Por cierto, Tesoro, ¿Todavía tienes mi ropa? La que deje en tu antiguo apartamento… Quiero cambiarme apesto a tóner, sudor y macho— inquirió en su usual tono bromista, no le gustaba andar de sentimental.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa que para Nick fue muy dulce.

—Sí, está en la caja junto a la puerta del baño, aun no le he hecho un espacio en el armario, así que no lo desordenes, Nick.

—Estupendo, ya regreso.

Si, ellos dos eran tan cercanos que incluso cada uno tenía un espacio en el armario para alguno que otro cambio de ropa del otro, dado que a veces debían acudir a sus domicilios de emergencia en los casos y durante las investigaciones.

Tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, con una clara, gruesa y marcada línea divisoria entre sí. Solo simplemente, un par de mejores amigos.

Aunque en un rincón dentro del corazón de Nick algo deseaba silenciosamente superar y traspasar dichas líneas con Judy.

Pero.

Jamás lo admitiría, todo estaba bien así.

De la caja saco un pullover oscuro de tela delgada ideal para la estación y unos pantalones de chándal caqui, se cambió rápidamente dejando en el cesto de la ropa sucia su uniforme. Al salir se dirigió a lo que en el futuro sería una sala completa, cuando fuesen a comprar el sofá y que ahora ostentaba tan solo unos poof en forma de zanahoria, que cabe decir habían sido su regalo de navidad para la coneja el año pasado. Se sentó cómodamente sobre una de las mullidas zanahorias, no sin antes haber ido rápidamente por sus arándanos y cogió el control remoto que se encontraba cerca.

—Encenderé el televisor, pasaran "Un trote para recordar" en ZBC en 15 minutos— exclamó el cánido encendiendo el aparato y cambiando los canales.

La oficial Hopps sonrió con ternura por el gusto de películas de su compañero. Y decía que lo conejos eran sentimentales.

—Vale. La comida estará lista para entonces.

Dos lagrimas surcaron por sus mejillas, hasta sus bigotes, mientras observaba la escena en la pantalla, no necesitaba girar la cabeza para saber que su acompañante estaba igual o peor.

—["Jenny y yo pasamos un verano juntos, con más amor del que muchos conocen toda su vida… y luego, ella se fue, con su fe inquebrantable…"]

Más lagrimas tras los diálogos de la película.

La cinta trataba de un joven corcel, Lander que no acataba las reglas y que terminaba por enamorarse de su compañera de clase, una yegua, hija del reverendo, Jenny, y como ella sufre de una enfermedad que los separa, no sin antes vivir su amor.

A Judy le parecía una hermosa película, y sabía que Nick era un fanático acérrimo del escritor del libro en el que estaba basada la cinta. Se levantó de su sitio, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su remera y recogió los platos en los que ambos habían comido y los llevo al fregadero.

Regresó y en la pantalla aparecieron los créditos.

—Hay tu especie, son tan sentimentales— musitó acercándose por detrás de él, ofreciéndole un pañuelo desechable.

—Oh calla, Zanahorias.

Ella negó con la cabeza y levanto un par de botellas de cerveza.

—Bebamos un poco.

—Oh pero señorita Hopps, no puedo llegar alcoholizado a casa, mis padres me mataran— fingió una vocecilla escandalizada de colegiala.

—Entonces no vayas a casa, Tesoro— le siguió el juego, usando el tono más masculino y pícaro que podía emitir.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas y el cánido tomó entre sus dedos el recipiente de cristal, bebiendo un sorbo de la amarga pero refrescante bebida.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro y escuchando los comerciales de la Tv.

— Hey Judy…— interrumpió él y su compañera lo miró atentamente, dado que era inusual que le llamase por su nombre y no uno de los usuales motes que acostumbraba, vio como él posaba sus ojos verdes sobre la botella un par de segundos antes de mirarla— ¿Tienes miedo? Sobre la misión quiero decir.

Ella guardo silencio, sopesando lo que diría.

—Veamos, iremos no solo a otro país, sino que a otro continente, en donde nunca hemos estado, a formar parte de un equipo que llevara a cabo una misión de la cual no contamos con ningún detalle y que se nos avisó hoy con un plazo de 48 horas para partir… ¿Estoy asustada?— colocó su pata sobre su hocico, bajando las orejas, en ademan de concentración— Yo diría más bien aterrada— confesó con una risa tenue y nerviosa.

—Si lo pones así…—asintió haciendo lo mismo—Es verdad, suena bastante mal.

—Sin embargo comprendo que esta es una oportunidad para aprender mucho y crecer en nuestro ámbito laboral, mi curiosidad y emoción por afrontar esta nueva situación, supongo que es más grande que mi terror y por ello no logra afectarme— se llevó a los labios la cerveza dándole un sorbo— Además estarás conmigo, eso me da mucho valor Nick.

Decir que aquella sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol o por el cumulo de emociones y momento de sinceridad de Judy Hopps no le hicieron latir a mil por hora el corazón y sonrojarlo, seria mentir tontamente.

—Lo mismo es para mí, tú eres mi soporte, Judy.

Ambos hicieron un brindis con sus bebidas. Y el mítico momento fue roto tan solo cuando la hembra se dio cuenta de la hora.

—Oh, debo llamar a mis padres.

—Tú puedes coneja torpe, convéncelos de nuestro éxito.

Y la dueña del departamento se dirigió a su habitación para hacer el video llamado a Bunnyburrow.

El zorro termino su bebida y se quedó quieto pensando concienzudamente en su charla con la fémina. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y se burló de sí mismo por ser tan sentimental, ciertamente convivir con su saltarina amiga le había hecho cambiar en ciertos aspectos, pero estaba bien, él creía en las palabras antes dichas con toda su alma y sabía que ella igual.

Escuchó un poco de alboroto proveniente de la habitación de la coneja torpe y decidió ir a ver.

—Papá, Mamá, en serio no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien, cálmense, por favor.

—Oh Dios, Judy ¿Cómo me pides eso, que padre en su sano juicio dejaría ir a su hija al otro lado del mundo a hacer sabe-Dios-que-cosas peligrosas?— exclamó Stu Hopps casi comenzando a hiperventilar.

—Cariño y ¿No pueden enviar a otro agente con más experiencia? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?— continuó Bonnie.

—Me han escogido y a Nick también, papá, mamá, nos han dicho que somos de lo mejor del departamento de policía de Zootopia— atajó sintiéndose algo herida por las palabras de su madre.

El mayor sabía que su pequeña amiga lloraría en cualquier momento, aquello le estaba resultando muy difícil a simple vista.

—Judy Laverne Hopps podrías…

Pero no termino su frase ya que cierto cánido astutamente se interpuso en la imagen.

—Hola señores Hopps, buenas noches ¿Cómo están?

—Oh eres tú Nicholas—exclamo la señora Hopps no demasiado sorprendida.

Después de todo ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de que su hija fuese así de cercana con aquel zorro.

—Oye tú Zorro mañoso por favor, dile a mi hija que decline de esa misión—demandó un alterado Stu.

—Lo siento señor Hopps, pero es nuestro deber como oficiales, no podemos declinar, y menos cuando es de categoría internacional, sin embargo, si puedo prometerle una cosa, a los dos. No importa que, no importa cómo, hare que su hija regrese sana y salva a Zootopia para tomar el primer tren a Bunnyburrow y que puedan abrazarla y reprenderla todo lo que deseen, sé los juro por mi vida ¿Les parece bien?

Ninguno de los integrantes de la familia Hopps se esperaba aquella promesa tan seria de parte de él.

Bonnie y Stu se miraron durante varios minutos.

—Está bien, Nicholas, pero por favor cuida a nuestra bebé, no dejes que nada malo le pase ¿Si? Confiamos en ti— aceptó la hembra mayor.

—Ni aunque muera los defraudare, yo la protegeré.

— Nick…

El macho coloco sus patas sobre los hombros de la coneja.

Diciéndole silenciosamente que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. El pecho de Judy estallo en calor.

Él sin lugar a dudas cumpliría su promesa.

Lo haría o su nombre no era Nicholas Piberius Wilde.

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió bastante rápido, entre los por menores de tener que arreglar el equipaje, el quien cuidaría de sus casas, por suerte la de Judy no necesitaba tanta supervisión y su correspondencia sería guardada en la administración del edificio, Finnick había aceptado vivir en el departamento de Nick por los próximos dos meses tras ser convencido por este que de vez en cuando necesitaba dejar su furgoneta/casa-rodante y vivir en un sitio más espacioso. Así mismo tuvieron que salir a hacer algunas compras, por ende ambos fueron juntos al gran centro comercial cerca de la plaza Sahara, encontrando una estupenda oferta en los juegos de baño, un kit para parejas que incluía dos toallas grandes, dos batas, dos toallas pequeñas, un cepillo para acicalar y algunos productos de belleza, todo a juego por lo que la Coneja de grandes ojos logró convencer al zorro, a punta de suplicas y chantajes, de comprarlo entre los dos y llevarlos al viaje. Más tarde en ese mismo sitio se encontraron con Fru Fru y la pequeña Judy quienes también estaban de compras, la musaraña ártica se sorprendio por la repentina misión fuera del país de sus dos amigos y algo preocupada les pidió que se cuidasen mucho, también diciéndole a Hopps que mantuviera contacto con ella durante su estancia en aquel lugar, después de todo era la madrina de su hija y su mejor amiga y quería asegurarse de que estaría bien, la Oficial aceptó diciendo que dentro de lo que les permitiesen en cuanto a comunicación llegando, lo haría.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron ordenando algunas cosas en el recinto, y en la noche cada quien fue a su respectivo hogar dado que Wilde ayudaría a su amigo a instalarse en el departamento y ella habló de nuevo con sus padres, que esta vez se veían mejor que la noche anterior.

La promesa de Nick parecía ser que les había dejado más tranquilos.

La hembra no pudo evitar sonreír al rememorar las palabras que su amigo les había dicho a sus consanguíneos, su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho bastante contento de darse cuenta, otra vez, de cuanto significada en la vida de su compañero de aventuras, ese zorro astuto a veces resultaba muy trasparente y en otras ocasiones muy denso en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Pero eso le encantaba de él.

Sin duda alguna ella había encontrado a un buen amigo para toda la vida.

El día siguiente pasó casi de la misma manera, hasta el momento en que los cuatro habían quedado de encontrarse en el aeropuerto internacional de Zootopia.

—Zanahorias, ¿Has traído todo?— exclamó el de mirada jade bajando el equipaje de ambos del taxi.

—Sí, ¿Tú también?—la emoción y el éxtasis podían percibirse en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Claro, por quien me tomas— cerró la cajuela del auto y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza del conductor, un viejo conocido de él.

Aunque era de noche se apreciaba una buena cantidad de animales en el aeropuerto, todos esperando la salida de sus respectivos vuelos.

Al primero que vieron en cuanto ingresaron fue a David Fangmayer, el tigre vestía ropa casual y llevaba dos maletas, la más pequeña la tenía colgada del hombro.

—Wilde, Hopps, ¿Han traído todo?— preguntó una vez llegaron a donde él.

—Sí, ¿Terminaste de llenar los papeles que el jefe Bogo nos dio?— Habló primero Judy.

—Ayer los he terminado— le enseñó una carpeta.

— ¿Y Wolford?— Nick buscó al lobo pero no pudo encontrarlo, parecía ser que aún no había llegado.

—Oh, ahí viene— le contestó David visualizando a su compañero faltante en la entrada, cargaba una sola maleta bastante grande y era seguido por una preciosa loba, los tres lo observaron y saludaron.

—Muchachos—dijo el cánido de pelaje gris.

—Buenas noches oficiales— les contestó la hembra, Marina era su nombre, la bella esposa de Sean Wolford, que además mostraba un abultado vientre, muestra de su estado avanzado de embarazo.

Charlaron un poco antes de decidirse a registrar el equipaje para abordar.

—Cariño aquí está bien, ya puedes volver al auto con Warren— musitó Sean quedándose atrás, Nicholas los observó.

—Mi amor asegúrate de cuidarte, ¿Sí? No tomes riesgos innecesarios ¿Ok?— pidió ella con las emociones a flor de piel, debido a las hormonas, el macho de ojos ámbar la tomo con ambas patas y recargo su frente con la de su adorada esposa.

—Está bien, no te preocupes volveré justo para el nacimiento de los cachorros, un futuro padre no puede darse el lujo de ser descuidado— le sonrió con ternura y la beso.

Al ex-estafador esa escena le pareció bastante emotiva. ¿Cuánto amor se podía apreciar? Probablemente una mínima cantidad del que en realidad era. Eso en verdad era una muestra del infinito cariño y devoción que seguramente su compañero y su esposa se profesaban.

—Es bueno tener a alguien que te amé y te espere— profirió el felino y Nick se dio cuenta que este se encontraba a su lado.

—Tienes toda la razón— concordó.

—Bueno ahora tenemos una razón más para tener éxito ¿No es así Wilde? Los solteros debemos ayudar a los afortunados a cumplir sus promesas — murmuró Fangmayer sonriendo de lado y observando la conmovedora despedida, el de menor estatura estuvo totalmente de acuerdo— Oh si, Hopps está haciendo fila para registrar el equipaje por cierto.

—Deberíamos de ir, o se impacientara, ya de por sí está muy emocionada por viajar en un avión, no vaya a ser que cabe un hueco en el suelo con su pata— comentó el de pelaje rojizo-anaranjado y en un principio David no comprendió pero al acercarse se percató de aquel tic motriz que su compañera mostraba, su pata golpeaba incesantemente el suelo.

Vaya era verdad, Nick Wilde conocía perfectamente a Judy Hopps.

—Nick, ¿Dónde estabas?— pregunto ella sin perder su sonrisa animada.

—Oh bueno solo estábamos haciendo cosas de machos ¿No?— codeo al tigre y este asintió, poco después llegó Sean.

— ¿Todo listo amigo?— le cuestiono el Wilde sonriéndole de lado.

—Sí, ella esta sensible por el embarazo, así que lo siento por el retraso.

—No te preocupes aquí nuestra compañera Zanahorias hizo el favor de hacer fila para registrar el equipaje— se cruzó de brazos.

—Si, además estaremos de regreso antes de lo que tu esposa piense— el de pelaje anaranjado y rayas negras le paso amistosamente un brazo por los hombros al cánido más alto.

—Eso espero.

La coneja los miró algo confundida. ¿Qué era toda esa camarería entre machos?

Sin más preámbulos se dirigieron al hangar donde deberían de abordar su vuelo, Judy estaba totalmente fascinada con todo lo que sus ojos podían apreciar, era su primera vez subiendo a un avión, por lo que todo era nuevo y emocionante para ella, por su parte su mejor amigo trataba de mantenerla quieta pues se movía por todos lados igual que una cría, esto le causo algo de gracia pues ese comportamiento era natural en los de su especie.

Una vez subieron al vehículo alado, a la Dupla de Oro les toco en la sección de animales pequeños por lo que se separaron de sus otros dos compañeros que fueron a la zona de animales de tamaño medio.

—Bien Zanahorias dame tu maleta para colocarla en el guarda equipaje— requirió el zorro extendiéndole ambas patas para que le pasase la bolsa de tela. Ella acató la orden mirando con ojos iluminados por la curiosidad dicho lugar donde él dijo que lo guardaría.

Ambos tomaron asiento.

Definitivamente el tren y el autobús no se comparaban a un avión.

—Esto es maravilloso Nick, tú, zorro astuto, esto es mejor de lo que me habías contado— afirmó entrecerrando los ojos para mirarle con una ceja alzada.

—Dime eso después de que hayamos despegado conejita campesina— dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, después de todo, no sabía todavía si la altitud afectaría a la rabito de algodón o no.

—Sí, claro, nada me hará cambiar de opinión— reiteró revisando el tablero de botones sobre su cabeza, preguntándose para que serviría cada uno.

—Como sea, sólo despiértame cuando lleguemos, ¿Si?— y se colocó el protector de ojos que la azafata le había dado al subir.

Sería un largo viaje de 10 horas a Reino Animalia Unida, mejor conocida como la Gran Britanimalia, no estaba de más tratar de descansar durante el trayecto.

* * *

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, estaré publicando cada Domingo.**

 **Comenten por favor.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Un chofer elegante

**Declaimer todos los derechos sobre Zootopia son para Disney y sus creadores, Yo sólo hago uso de sus increíbles personajes para crear una historia puramente de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo**

 **2**

 **Un chofer elegante**

 **.**

Judy Hopps se despertó casi dos horas antes del aterrizaje, la emoción no le había dejado dormir demasiado, apenas había dormido seis de las 10 horas del vuelo, contrario a las palabras del Zorro sentado y plácidamente dormido a su lado, se sentía de maravilla, aunque debía de admitir que se asustó un poco con la fuerza de empuje que sintió en su cuerpo al momento del despegue, pero observar la luminaria de Zootopia desde las alturas le hizo olvidar eso inmediatamente.

Solicitó a la asistente del vuelo una botella de zumo de zanahorias y se lo bebió muy contenta, observó el amanecer desde la ventanilla, sin duda alguna aquella era una experiencia inolvidable.

Por la bocina de la aeronave se escuchó la voz del piloto anunciando que por fin habían llegado a su destino.

El aterrizaje fue menos escandaloso que el despegue y cuando menos lo sopeso las azafatas ya se encontraban indicándoles las salidas.

Se giró entonces hacia su acompañante para moverlo ligeramente y así despertarlo.

—Nick ya nos han dado la orden de salida.

Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Judy, se removió incomodo en su sitio, el cuello le molestaba un poco, se quitó el cubre ojos y lo primero que sus retinas captaron fueron las amatistas de su pequeña amiga.

—Zanahorias…—su voz sonó rasposa.

—Buenos días.

—Hmm— se estiró para así destensar sus músculos, las vértebras de su espina dorsal crujieron, se sentía ligeramente mareado— Buenos… ¿Qué tal tu noche?

—De maravilla, y ¿Tú? Has dormido demasiado— le cuestionó ella mientras el de mirada jade bajaba sus cosas del porta equipaje.

—Bien, solo estoy algo mareado, pero nada importante—le entregó la pequeña maleta purpura.

— ¿Seguro? — indagó ligeramente preocupada, él le sonrió y asintió, entonces ambos se encaminaron junto a los demás pasajeros hacia la salida.

—Espero que no nos tardemos en encontrar nuestras maletas— musitó Nicholas antes de salir, sintiendo en su rostro la brisa fresca y agradeció esto ya que le hacía sentirse mejor.

—Leí que el sistema de cintas de transporte para equipaje del aeropuerto está dividido por el tamaño de sus usuarios, así que será más sencillo buscarlo— exclamó fascinada y el ex-estafador se rio entre dientes del entusiasmo con el que la Hopps había dicho aquello.

—Claro.

* * *

El día en Zoondres comenzaba desde las 4:30 am, ya entonces en sus calles se podría apreciar un número considerable de animales llevando acabo sus labores o en su defecto dirigiéndose a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

En el ambiente se podía percibir el aroma del café y té acompañado del pan recién horneado, cualquier presa o depredador Britanimalico sabía que la primera comida del día era una taza de cualquiera de los líquidos anteriores y un croissant recién hecho.

O eso era lo que él consideraba que debía ser, pues eso le habían enseñado desde que tenía memoria.

Dio una mordida a su pan relleno de queso y verduras y checo la hora en su Ratlex, un cuarto para las siete, ya era hora de marcharse, doblo perfectamente el diario que sostenía entre sus patas y dejándolo en la mesa de aquel rustico restaurante que era su favorito desde joven, se dirigió a cumplir su propio itinerario laboral, se despidió del viejo carnero que atendía el mostrador y cruzó la calle adoquinada hasta la furgoneta oscura de gran tamaño estacionada al otro lado de la acera.

Encendió el motor y echo un vistazo rápido a las cuatro carpetas que descansaban sobre el asiento del copiloto, eran los expedientes de los cuatro Agentes de Zootopia, a los cuales iría a recoger en ese momento ya que si sus cálculos no le fallaban llegarían al aeropuerto en menos de una hora. La razón de que se les hubiese hecho llegar en un vuelo normal y no por vías militares se debía a la confidencialidad del asunto, pues el operativo que estaban llevando a cabo era demasiado importante como para dejar que se filtrase demasiada información; también era por eso que los detalles de dicha operación se les darían a penas ese día a los Oficiales en cuestión.

Se pasó una pata por las largas orejas las cuales se hicieron hacia atrás pero de inmediato recuperaron su erguida posición original, suspiro esperando que el semáforo cambiase de color, a decir verdad había algo que le molestaba de esos Agentes, y por ello había pedido ir personalmente a recogerlos.

Aunque más que molestia debería de decir que era curiosidad.

Le resultó bastante peculiar que entre los seleccionados figurasen dos de los primeros Oficiales en sus respectivas especies del cuerpo policiaco de Zootopia, en este caso un zorro y un conejo. Su instinto le dijo que aquella singularidad resultaría bastante entretenida y por ello tenía que saber que era lo que hacía a los altos mandos de aquella ciudad considerar a esos dos tan especiales como para mandarlos antes de si quiera cumplir cinco años de servicio, a ser partícipes de una misión internacional.

Sonrió de lado, parece que muy pronto conocería a dos animales interesantes.

El semáforo se puso en verde y apretó el acelerador ligeramente, tomando la desviación hacia la carretera para poder tomar después la bifurcación hacia la autopista que le conduciría hasta el aeropuerto, mientras conducía se percató de que había una afluencia vehicular más grande de lo que esperaba, supuso que era normal dado que el periodo vacacional de verano había comenzado hacia unos pocos días, al parecer le llevaría al menos una hora y media llegar.

Se acomodó el elegante traje y ajustó su corbata oscura una vez hubo estacionado la camioneta en el parquímetro, camino a paso lento y firme hacia el enorme edificio, cientos de animales de diferentes especies y tamaños pasaron a su lado, ya sea que acabaran de llegar o que partirían ese mismo día a sus respectivos destinos. A pesar de su estatura corta en comparación a los demás usuarios del lugar el no necesitaba buscar la ubicación del lugar al que iría, por lo que no le molestaba que su vista fuese obstruida, subió a las escaleras eléctricas, con dirección al ala este del establecimiento.

Desde su posición inmediatamente distinguió a los cuatro mamíferos que esperaban su llegada parados junto a la central de información, su atención se centró principalmente en la pequeña figura de cierta coneja que a simple vista se miraba muy animada y un zorro con una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿Oficiales Fangmayer, Wolford, Wilde y Hopps?— preguntó por cortesía al llegar, a pesar de que bien sabía que efectivamente eran ellos.

Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en su persona.

Frente a ellos se encontraba parado un macho de liebre de pelaje grisáceo oscuro y atigrado con un traje Arcany negro y semblante sereno.

Amatista vs Zafiro.

La coneja tenía una mueca de sorpresa, misma que sus colegas compartían.

—Si— contestó primero ella— ¿Usted es la persona del ISOS?

—Me temo que no pertenezco a la ISOS pero si soy el encargado de llevarlos hacia el lugar de la reunión con el personal del mismo—su manera de hablar era elegante y con un acento un poco raro según Nick— Si gustan acompañarme— indicó girándose.

—Claro— contestaron los Oficiales tomando sus equipajes del suelo.

—Wow parece que los choferes de este país ganan muy bien— comentó el zorro a su felino compañero, refiriéndose a la ropa que vestía su transportador.

—Mmh— asintió David.

La liebre sonrió, no les sacaría de su error por el momento.

—Entonces Señor chofer, al lugar donde vamos ¿Nos darán el desayuno? No hemos probado bocado desde ayer ¿Sabe?— indicó Wilde.

—Nick no seas grosero— le reprendió Judy.

— ¿Qué dije Zanahorias?

El de iris azul observó de reojo a la fémina.

—Oh no se preocupe, habrá un buffet— le contestó simple, mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

—Estupendo, muero de hambre—musitó animado.

— ¿No estabas mareado hasta hace poco?— cuestionó la coneja rodando los ojos.

—Probablemente eso sea por lo niveles bajos de azúcar en mi sangre orejas largas.

—Aja.

Llegaron rápidamente a la furgoneta y tras acomodar el equipaje en la parte posterior los cinco subieron para dirigirse a su destino.

La sede de la Policía Metropolitana de Zoondres.

* * *

La belleza de aquel nuevo lugar estaba lejos de compararse a la modernidad de Zootopia, por el contrario aquellas fachadas y calles rusticas y antiguas le conferían un aire misterioso y solemne, o eso era lo que creía la hembra de pelaje gris mientras la camioneta se desplazaba por el sitio, por su parte el ex-estafador y los otros dos machos de su grupo concordaban en que era realmente curioso, extraño y gracioso que condujeran del lado opuesto de la calle en comparación a casa.

Simplemente era fascinante descubrir otro "mundo".

Otra cosa que los cuatro notaron que diferenciaba a Zoondres de Zootopia y que posiblemente era más extraño que conducir del lado "equivocado" era que en ciertas zonas de la ciudad se podían apreciar algunos letreros con las frases, "Zona Depredador" o "Zona Presas" y "Zona Comunal", a los cuatro no le agrado pensar en la razón detrás de aquellos carteles pero lo comprendían, no todas las ciudades del mundo seguían el mismo sistema de inclusión que se manejaba en su ciudad natal, incluso dentro de su mismo país esto todavía no se veía expandido por todos los rincones.

Cruzaron el enorme puente colgante que conectaba la ciudad a través de un amplio canal y a lo lejos distinguieron un enorme edificio de seis pisos de altura, de mármol blanco y detallada fachada con un hermoso escudo de armas que portaba además las siglas MPZ (Metropolitan Police of Zoondres).

La liebre saludo al guardia del estacionamiento, un alce de gran tamaño que vestía una chaqueta fosforescente con unas cintillas de cuadro monocromáticas en el pecho y la espalda, cuando este abrió la reja para que pudiesen ingresar. Vaya el uniforme de la policía de ese país era… llamativo.

Se aparcaron cerca de la entrada.

—Dejaremos aquí sus equipajes Oficiales. Así que acompáñenme— pidió el macho Britanimalico de estatura menor, entonces Hopps se dio cuenta que él era más alto que ella casi de la estatura de su pelirrojo amigo, solo unos pocos centímetros menos, ciertamente las liebres eran de gran tamaño en comparación a sus primos los conejos. Vio también que este llevaba unas carpetas bajo el brazo, pero no le dio tanta importancia, seguramente tendría asuntos que tratar en ese sitio después de llevarlos.

Los cuatro Agentes extranjeros le siguieron el paso, y admiró como estos estaban algo impacientes, probablemente la institución le profería algo de intimidación, las puertas automáticas se abrieron y se dirigió a la pequeña recepción donde una Señora llama atendía los teléfonos.

—Buenos días Agatha— saludó amablemente.

—Buenos días para usted también. ¿Cómo está?— le devolvió con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien. ¿El Comisionado Camell, en que sala se encuentra?

—Está en la sala siete del quinto piso con los Oficiales del ISOS. Le diré que ya han llegado.

—Gracias— se despidió de la hembra mayor — Por aquí—con un movimiento de pata les indicó a sus acompañantes que lo siguieran hasta el elevador, una vez salieron de este se toparon con un joven Oficial, un cerdo marrón, el cual les dirigió una mirada interrogativa, y después saludo al conductor—Disculpa ¿Podrías guiarlos a la sala siete?, estas personas vienen con el Comisionado. Tengo algo que hacer así que no puedo acompañarlos hasta allá, ¿Está bien?

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas, parecía ser que su chofer era bastante conocido en el sitio.

— Claro yo los llevare— asintió.

—Entonces Oficiales, los veré dentro de poco— se despidió con un elegante tono y giro en dirección contraria a donde estaban, bajo la atenta mirada de los mamíferos.

— ¿Señor popularidad?—soltó Nick— Con razón puede comprar un Acany. Ser chofer parece ser un negocio rentable ¿Debería mudarme aquí?

Fangmayer y Wolford rieron.

—Zorro bobo, compórtate— y su pequeña amiga volvió a llamarle la atención.

— ¿Qué dije?— musitó sonriendo con burla.

El cerdo de nombre Preston los guio hasta la enorme puerta tamaño elefante de la sala siete y tocó un par de veces, hasta que por esta apareció un enorme jaguar.

—Señor estas personas vienen a verlo—indicó el joven y el felino los observó inmediatamente reconociéndolos.

—Oh claro, Bienvenidos a Zoondres Oficiales— Se apresuró a saludarlos de pata, con la cortesía característica de sus compatriotas— Adelante la reunión la comenzaremos en breve.

—Si Señor— respondieron al unísono tras devolverle el saludo.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban otros tres animales más a parte del jaguar, un tejón, un bisonte y un canguro, todos vestían trajes elegantes y estaban sentados en una mesa al centro de la sala, el Comisionado le indico sus lugares y detrás de la mesa se encendió un proyector.

—Comenzaremos en cuanto el Agente Savage y su escuadrón lleguen, mientras tanto les presentare a estos caballeros, Walter Teslon, secretario de defensa— señaló al tejón quien asintió— el jefe del Centro de Inteligencia Animal Steven Willpaw— el bisonte, los cuatro Agentes le reconocieron de inmediato, dado que era el representante de la CIA de su país natal además de un ex-jefe de policía del ZPD — y el inspector en cargo de la ISOS Theodore Smashwell— por último el canguro— y su servidor Gordon Camell, soy el Comisionado de la MPZ.

—Es un placer Señores— habló el lobo en nombre de sus compañeros.

—Ellos son los Agentes de Zootopia—continuó el felino de pelaje oscuro.

—Los subordinados recomendados de Thomas—habló el bisonte ensanchando una sonrisa torcida—Vaya, realmente mandaron a un zorro y una coneja. Sí que todo cambia, en mis tiempos en las fuerzas de Zootopia eso habría sido impensable y habríamos encerrado al loco que si quiera tratara de sugerirlo.

Aquel comentario no les agrado a ninguno de los mencionados, pero solo asintieron simulando empatía por, quisieron pensar, intento de broma.

—Burócratas- murmuró por lo bajo Nick haciendo una mueca de desagrado, recargando el mentón en una de sus patas, dejando al aire el resto de sus pensamientos que fueron instantáneamente captados por los otro tres lo cuales asintieron.

Que molestos todos esos animales pomposos y conservadores que no sabía del lugar y ocasión para hacer bromas, ni mucho menos su pobre sentido del tacto para hablar sobre ciertos temas

La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta tras un rato y por ella entro aquella liebre que los había recogido seguido de otros cuatro animales, dos leones, una hembra y un macho, un rinoceronte y una hembra de lince.

Hopps y Wilde se lanzaron unas miradas confusas junto con Fangmayer y Wolford.

—Agente Savage, que bien que llega, la reunión puede comenzar entonces—afirmó el Comisionado dejando a los extranjeros bastante atónitos.

—Buenos días. Siento si no me presente adecuadamente antes, mi nombre es Jackson Savage, simplemente Jack, soy el Agente a cargo de la misión.

Oh, dulces galletas con queso, Judy sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente por la vergüenza que le causaba reconocer que había confundido a su superior con un chofer, mismo sentimiento que sus colegas compartían, excepto por cierto zorro mañoso.

—Ya decía yo que un chofer no podía comprar Arcany— soltó el susodicho sonriendo, igual a que si hubiera encontrado la respuesta más obvia a un complicado acertijo y recibiendo casi al instante un golpe en las costillas por parte de su Zanahorias—Auch

—Bien, entonces pasare a dar los detalles del operativo, dejare la presentación de mi equipo al final, por cuestiones de tiempo, ya saben para no aplazar el desayuno.

—Hmh…

El de ojos jade sonrió de medio lado con una mirada suspicaz, vaya esa liebre tenía sentido del humor.

Una vez que todos los presentes se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos y alguien hizo el favor de apagar las luces, Jack se situó al frente y comenzó la presentación.

—Algunos conocerán a esta compañía Aurea Boralis que fue inaugurada cinco años atrás, convirtiéndose rápidamente en líder de innovación tecnológica y farmacéutica. Hace tres años, dos después de la apertura de dicha compañía, un empleado de Aurea Boralis contacto con la oficina, su nombre Oggie Abamovich— en la pantalla se apreciaba a un elefante bonachón— hizo la denuncia de unos contratos sospechosos con algunas empresas extranjeras de materiales químicos peligrosos, también detecto que dichas compras y ventas de materiales no estaban en los registros de la empresa, debido a la falta de evidencia, en su momento no se pudo hacer nada, por lo que el Señor Abamovich acepto trabajar en colaboración con la MPZ para indagar el asunto, como un informante, manteniendo un bajo perfil, logro recabar información importante sobre un laboratorio clandestino ubicado en el extranjero, en algún lugar de la ciudad de Zootopia, sin embargo, hace ocho meses, cuando estaba a punto de descubrir la ubicación exacta de dicho lugar y su propósito, esto—señaló la siguiente fotografía, cuyo contenido era bastante fuerte, cualquier animal de estómago débil seguramente vomitaría, los nervios de Judy se tensaron aquello era espantoso— supuestamente y según el reporte Oficial, Abamovich estaba intoxicado y resbaló hacia una trituradora industrial, cuando regresaba a su oficina porque había olvidado las llaves de su departamento.

A los presentes les tomo un minuto procesar aquella información inicial.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con la información recabada?—cuestionó Sean.

—Todos los archivos desaparecieron— habló el león desde otro punto de la sala respondiendo en lugar de su superior.

—Así es, toda la investigación fue robada el mismo día del accidente de Abamovich— frunció el ceño— Sin embargo logramos encontrar algunos archivos encriptados con fragmentos de la información, y se descubrió una fecha, el 17 de septiembre, que será dentro de un mes y medio. También, de lo que ya se poseía, se ha revelado que la mayoría de los animales involucrados y sitios mencionados son precisamente de la ciudad de Zootopia, es por esto que se pidió la colaboración de su oficina— los miró y después volvió a cambiar la diapositiva—Este— señaló la foto de un zorro ártico con cara de pocos amigos, uno de sus ojos era totalmente blanco y tenía una gran cicatriz en forma se zarpazo a lo largo de ese lado de su rostro— es Malakai Syrus de 38 años, ex-militar, estuvo preso luego de su salida forzada del ejercito tras ejecutar a más de 20 rehenes, escapo cuando se le trasladaba a una prisión federal, desde entonces cuenta con un historial criminal de 10 años y una docena de órdenes de aprehensión en más de 16 países, traficante, contrabandista y asesino a sueldo. Pero misteriosamente su registro fue completamente limpiado hace una década.

Nick se sintió incomodo de conocer aquellos datos de alguien de su misma especie y cercano a su rango de edad.

— Actualmente trabaja como guardaespaldas de este otro caballero de interesantes antecedentes—Savage siguió con su explicación cambiando de diapositiva, ahora la foto era de un elegante oso polar, más delgado de lo que solían ser habitualmente los de su especie, vestido con un traje Arcany gris—graduado de la universidad de Foxford con un doctorado en Química y Farmacéutica, hijo de un magnate de los automóviles, Simon Abadi Kalender de 49 años, al morir su padre tomo el control de la empresa familiar, pero tras la crisis de hace un par de años, esta cayo en bancarrota, aún conserva algunas propiedades en el extranjero con las cuales sobrevive debido a su nueva compañía , es el presidente de Aurea Boralis. Los nombres se estos dos figuraban en todos los reportes de Abamovich.

—Entonces ¿Para qué estamos aquí exactamente? La logística pudo haberla hecho un solo consultor de nuestro departamento—habló por fin Judy ya recompuesta y con un semblante serio.

—Llevaremos a cabo una investigación en conjunto este mes y medio, para descubrir la ubicación exacta del laboratorio, después mi equipo y ustedes nos dirigiremos a Zootopia para resolver todo este asunto y atraparlos en el acto— le contestó cortésmente.

—Comprendo. Pero si el Señor Abamovich está muerto y la información que recabo fue robada ¿Cómo lo haremos? No hay tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo un operativo encubierto— la coneja le devolvió la mirada y él sonrió— a menos de que ya lo estén llevando a cabo…

—Exacto Señorita Hopps, los aquí presentes—señaló a la lince y el león macho— el Agente Maxwell y la Señorita Sarini han estado trabajando desde hace seis meses en la empresa.

—Sorprendente— musitó Wilde cruzándose de brazos— ¿Realmente necesitan nuestra intervención?— agregó en voz baja.

—Nosotros hemos descubierto un código que oculta algunas fechas y ubicaciones, las cuales utilizaremos para la investigación— habló Sarini con voz profunda y delicada.

—Está bien, ahora lo comprendo Señor—asintió la hembra de conejo vislumbrando el papel que jugaban ella y sus camaradas.

—Nuestro operativo, será supervisado por estos tres caballeros, dado que se trata de una colaboración entre dos países— señaló a los burócratas—Y eso es todo de momento. Los demás detalles de la misión se les entregaran más tarde, por lo pronto concluiremos con la reunión para que puedan instalarse, se hospedaran en mi residencia de campo, para llevar a cabo esto con disimuló.

—Si Señor— respondieron los cuatro Oficiales.

—Entonces por ultimo les presentare correctamente a mis subordinados. Raymond Maxwell— el león dio un paso—Rea Sarini— la lince asintió—Lorelei Sabann— la leona les sonrió— y mi viejo amigo Rupert Rinhoall— por último el rinoceronte quien solo les dirigió un par de miradas.

—Entonces nosotros nos retiramos Agente Savage—interrumpió el comisionado levantándose junto a los otros tres animales que no eran parte del equipo.

—Claro comisionado, caballeros, que tengan una buena mañana.

—Lo mismo para usted.

Y se retiraron rápidamente pues tenían otros asuntos que resolver.

—Y bien… ¿Dónde está el Buffet?—indagó Nick levantándose y cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh ¿Enserio?, Nick— la de mirada amatista se golpeó la frente y sus orejas bajaron apenadas. Jack Savage enarcó elegantemente una ceja y rio entre dientes.

—Por aquí Oficial Wilde.

* * *

Era alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando habían llegado a la casa de campo de la liebre grisácea, esta era bastante grande, una casa antigua a las afueras de Zoondres, de amplios y verdes jardines, unas cuantas y considerables hectáreas componían la propiedad, y esto a Hopps le recordaba en cierta medida a su pueblo natal.

Su mejor amigo había ido a tomar una ducha y sus otros dos colegas se encontraban acomodando sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones de la casa.

La amabilidad del Señor Jack en verdad era bienvenida. No quería imaginarse como hubiese sido vivir tanto tiempo en un hotel, ni mucho menos quería imaginar la cuenta de hospedaje.

Aspiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones con el aire fresco del lugar, observando desde el pórtico tan maravilloso panorama que se dibujaba ante ella.

—Cuando llega la nieve en diciembre es una postal muy hermosa para regalar— una voz sobria y masculina le sorprendio llegando desde su flanco derecho, rápidamente se giró encontrándose con el de mirada zafiro.

—Puedo imaginarlo. Me recuerda un poco a los campos de cultivo de mi pueblo— le comentó ella volviéndose de nuevo hacia su posición original.

—Leí en su archivo que nació y creció lejos de la gran ciudad.

—Sí, así es, soy lo que se conoce como una conejita de campo Señor.

— ¿Y que la motivo a convertirse en la primera Oficial coneja de la fuerza? Hasta donde sé, la vida en el campo es pacífica y bastante satisfactoria, al contrario del estrés y ajetreo de una metrópoli—era su oportunidad de comprobar si ella realmente era un buen elemento, aunque debía de admitir que ya llevaba cierta impresión favorable en la reunión.

—Bueno, usted sabe de niños todos tienen sueños, como convertirse en doctores, bomberos o astronautas, mi sueño era ser policía y solo dio la casualidad que yo era una coneja que además nunca sabe cuándo rendirse— sonrió al recordar el pasado.

—Por cierto también supe del caso de los aulladores, felicidades, sin muchas herramientas y con numerosa dificultades y además siendo su primer caso lo hizo bastante bien— Judy lo miró de nuevo.

—No todo el mérito es mío, Nick, el Oficial Wilde, mi compañero, que en ese entonces era un civil me ayudó mucho— sus ojos brillaron con orgullo.

—Oh es verdad, Wilde, supongo que sus habilidades para la comunicación eran tan buenas como ahora—recordó y reconoció la sagacidad del zorro para soltar sus comentarios a los demás.

—Si, a propósito en verdad estamos muy apenados por la confusión, nosotros solo supusimos que usted era un simple conductor, no queríamos ofenderlo—se disculpó.

—Tranquila Señorita Hopps, no lo hicieron, además fue mi error al no presentarme adecuadamente desde un principio— le sonrió restándole hierro al asunto— pero sospecho que su compañero, de alguna manera sabía quién era yo, o al menos se lo imaginaba. Aun a pesar que usualmente los demás animales tampoco pensarían que una liebre pueda ser un Agente.

—Señor, si me permite decirlo, aunque mi caso y el del Oficial Wilde son la excepción que demuestra que se pueden romper los esquemas, ¿Cómo fue que usted decidió ser un Agente?— exclamó con genuina curiosidad— Digo sé que, sin que se ofenda, pero la cultura y sociedad de Britanimalia es mucho más conservadora que la de Zootopia o la de los Estados Unidos de Animalia.

Jack guardó silencio y perdiéndose un momento en el pasado se recargó en la baranda del porche ante la atenta mirada de la coneja.

—Como usted dice Hopps de niños todos tienen sueños, como convertirse en doctores, bomberos o astronautas, yo también tenía un sueño… pero esa historia se la contare en otro momento, quizás acompañado de un té y galletas— musitó amablemente regresando de sus recuerdos.

—Claro Señor— ella mentiría si no admitiese que se había quedado bastante intrigada por conocer cuál era el sueño de su superior de niño.

— ¿Y qué le parece su habitación? Espero que no sea demasiado incomoda, no suelo venir tan seguido a este sitio, mucho menos a ocupar más que mi habitación usual.

—Oh es perfecta, a decir verdad. Así que no se preocupe por eso, es mucho mejor que una de esas frías camas de hotel ¿Sabe? Esos sitios en realidad si me ponen de los nervios— rio moviendo las patas para acentuar sus palabras.

—Es verdad, los hoteles suelen ser poco hogareños, además, aquí entre usted y yo, parecen sacados de un thriller de terror— la miró cómplice y cerro lo ojos para hacer sonar más serias sus palabras, ambos rieron divertidos.

Un par de ojos jade se encontraron con tan peculiar escena en el porche, apenas había salido de bañarse. Vaya parecía ser que las liebres eran una especie con un buen sentido del humor, puesto que debió haber sido algo realmente gracioso lo que sea que le estuviese contando a su pequeña amiga para hacerla carcajear así. Sintió una pequeña punzada en la boca del estómago, pero pensó que probablemente se debía a que el desayuno le había caído de peso, se encamino a la cocina, dispuesto a olvidarse de lo que acababa de ver con un buen zumo de frutas.

No tenía por qué darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Sin pena se acercó al frigorífico y de este saco un galón y en un vaso que extrajo de una gaveta cercana se sirvió una porción.

Se lo bebió de un sorbo.

—Wilde— llamó el tigre apareciendo por el mismo sitio que el susodicho había llegado— ¿Has visto a Hopps? Quiero pedirle su cargador.

—No sé, creo que la vi en el pórtico— le contestó en tono monótono, sirviéndose otro vaso y volviéndoselo a tomar de un trago.

—Vale, gracias, y por cierto ¿Por qué estas bebiendo salsa de soya?

Abrió los ojos de par a par, ¿Qué se estaba bebiendo qué?

Lentamente bajo la vista y leyó en la etiqueta, "Salsa de Soya Lenny"

Sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar así que se precipito sobre el lavaplatos.

—Oh Dios ¿Qué sucede? ¿Nick?— Judy entró a la cocina seguida de su superior y ambos miraron al zorro que mantenía el hocico pegado al grifo enjuagándolo una y otra vez, el sabor de la salsa no desaparecía de su lengua, tan salado, que asco.

—Parece que en lugar de jugo bebió salsa de soya—explicó David.

— ¿En serio? Torpe zorro—la hembra sacó rápidamente de la nevera el galón que en realidad contenía jugo y le sirvió en un nuevo vaso al pelirrojo— Tómalo, esto debe hacerte olvidar el sabor. ¿Acaso estas medio dormido? Tan torpe— se burló, pero aun así no había malicia en sus palabras

—Gracias Zanahorias…. — exclamó aun con la mueca de asco instalada en su cara.

—Creo que debería pedir a la casera que compre botellas en lugar de galones, realmente pueden ocurrir confusiones como esta—comentó el macho de pelaje gris atigrado y dueño de la casa colocando una pata debajo de su mentón y observando ambos galones con tan diferentes líquidos en cada uno, muy seriamente.

—Hey ¿Qué le ocurre a Wilde?—Indagó el lobo entrando también a la cocina.

—Bebió salsa de soya— contestaron los tres a excepción del cánido de menor estatura que ahora bebía su tercer vaso de zumo.

—Asco, ya ni mi esposa que esta embarazada y come pizza con helado de brócoli— todos hicieron mueca de horror, la salsa de soya ahora se escuchaba deliciosa.

* * *

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Nos leemos en la próxima.**


	3. Rival astuto

**Declaimer todos los derechos sobre Zootopia son para Disney y sus creadores, Yo sólo hago uso de sus increíbles personajes para crear una historia puramente de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo**

 **3**

 **Rival astuto**

 **.**

Era el tercer día desde que los cuatro habían arribado a Zoondres, tiempo que el Agente Savage les había otorgado para aclimatarse al cambio de horario y el ambiente.

Ese día se levantó bastante temprano, un poco antes de que si quiera saliera el sol, con parsimonia se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con la ama de llaves, una Señora puercoespín de avanzada edad quien al verle en la entrada le ofreció un poco de té, el cual aceptó amablemente, ella le sonrió asegurándole que pronto estaría hecho el desayuno, entonces decidió que mientras esperaba a que los demás huéspedes se levantaran y la comida estuviera lista, se pasaría un rato afuera y debía admitir que el panorama del jardín cubierto por la bruma matutina le hacía recordar a una de esas películas ambientadas en un mundo mágico de la era medieval, si, de esas que solía ver cuando era más joven y que ahora le parecían un poco bobas.

El aroma a geosmina le lleno las fosas nasales, causando así que su cuerpo se relajase, se llevó a los labios la taza de porcelana blanca con decorados florales, no entendía del todo esa costumbre de beber té en los Britanimalicos, pero reconocía que en verdad era delicioso y le caía de maravilla en el estómago vacío. Apretó la loza entre sus dedos y se sentó en una pequeña mecedora ubicada en el pórtico, la cual había visto desde el día anterior, pero no había tenido oportunidad de probarla.

Nick disfrutaba de esos pequeños momentos de ocio que desde que había conocido a aquella conejita torpe y había ingresado a la fuerza, se habían hecho escasos y contados, la vida de un policía era ajetreada, más de lo que él había imaginado. Sonrió.

Pero no estaba mal, había ganado más de lo que había perdido, mucho más.

Ahora solo tenía que protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo supo en el momento en que Bogo les notificó hacía seis días y lo confirmó antier cuando se les informó plenamente de lo que trataba el operativo. Mientras leía los expedientes que les habían entregado por la tarde comprendió que la situación era delicada y que cualquier paso en falso sería una sentencia de muerte. El enemigo al que enfrentaban era demasiado peligroso.

Por ello había tomado una decisión, sin lugar a dudas haría que la misión fuese un éxito, de otra manera no podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a los Señores Hopps, negó con la cabeza, no, aun si no salía bien, él la cumpliría a toda costa, él había jurado proteger a Judy y eso haría.

No había cabida a dubitaciones, ni mucho menos de imaginar escenarios que, el zorro jamás se atrevería y haría todo lo posible e incluso más allá, para que nunca lograsen existir.

Y en lo profundo de su memoria el eco de otra promesa resonó sin hacerse presente por la voluntad del macho.

Dejó la taza a un lado y se estiró al momento de levantarse.

Así es, él tenía un propósito y costara lo que costara, lo cumpliría.

El sol por fin salió.

—Nick aquí estas—escuchó la voz delicada de Judy llamarle desde la entrada, viró medio cuerpo y la observó, se veía igual de animada que de costumbre—Buenos días.

—Buenos días Zanahorias— saludó estirando ligeramente sus mejillas en una sonrisa tenue.

— ¿Listo para nuestro primer día de servicio en Zoondres?— le cuestionó con la emoción desbordándose por sus iris amatistas, el macho suspiró, al parecer conocer todos los detalles de la investigación habían despertado a ese monstruo de espíritu justiciero y aventurero que su pequeña amiga poseía.

—Sí, claro, después de que desayunemos, coneja torpe— respondió yendo junto a ella.

—Entonces en marcha zorro bobo, la Señora Hedget acaba de decirme que los panqueques están listos.

Y ambos emprendieron paso de regreso dentro de la casa.

—Buenos días chicos— exclamó un recién levantado felino que bajaba las escaleras.

—Buenos días— respondieron los dos.

Los tres oficiales ingresaron al comedor encontrándose con Wolford ya sentado y devorando velozmente los panqueques. El canino de mayor tamaño los saludo entre balbuceos, pues tenía lleno el hocico.

—Woah Wolford creía que tu esposa era la que estaba embarazada—bromeó Wilde ante el apetito de su par.

—Los dos lo estamos, el embarazo no es solo de ella—sonrió ampliamente riéndose por recordar a su amada Marina.

—Eso es cierto—exclamó la fémina sirviéndose unas cuantos panqueques en un plato— a mi papá siempre le han dado los mareos matutinos junto a mamá.

—Pobre Señor Hopps—murmuró el de pelaje rojizo-anaranjado, teniendo conocimiento de la cantidad de hermanos con los que la hembra contaba, los conejos eran una especie muy prolifera.

—Yo he sabido que algunos machos incluso son los únicos que sienten malestares durante el embarazo y sus parejas no— continuó con la conversación David bebiendo un vaso grande con jugo de naranja.

—Si, a mi padre le pasó— afirmó Sean— por ello agradezco solo tener el apetito.

Nicholas se preguntó si su padre habría pasado por lo mismo y lamento no poder preguntárselo directamente o a su madre.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad entre charlas y chistes de diversos temas.

—Buenos días oficiales— saludó cortésmente su jefe al entrar, a diferencia del día anterior, esta vez vestía de manera más casual y menos elegante, una simple camisa blanca de vestir y unos pantalones negros.

Apenas había llegado de su apartamento en la ciudad, para trasladar a los oficiales a la oficina y sonrió imperceptiblemente, al darse cuenta que justo había llegado para la hora del desayuno.

—Buenos días— exclamaron casi todos al unisonó.

— ¿Gusta un panque, Señor?— pregunto la hembra policía dispuesta a levantarse y servirle ella misma.

Nick alzó una ceja.

—No, no. Provecho. Yo comeré otra cosa Señorita Hopps—dijo él negándose atentamente, sentándose en la mesa junto a ella y pidiéndole a la Señora Hedget un té y un croissant.

—Entonces—exclamó el ex-estafador— ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? Señor— casi y de manera involuntaria siseo lo último, sorprendiéndose incluso él mismo— ¿Algún tipo de recolección de datos de forma encubierta o espiar conversaciones telefónicas?— agregó esta vez haciendo una sonrisa autosuficiente, tratando de disimular su desliz.

Primero la soya, y ahora siseaba, ¿Qué rábanos, le pasaba?

—Nada de eso por el momento Wilde— dejó la taza de té a un lado—Hoy los llevare primero a la oficina y de ahí nos dirigiremos al campo de entrenamiento, me gustaría medir sus habilidades, personalmente.

—Eso será divertido entonces—afirmó dándole un último bocado a su panque.

La de pelaje gris claro miró a su mejor amigo un poco extrañada pero no le dio mucha importancia. Pues ciertamente como decía él, eso se escuchaba divertido, pero no negaría que se sentía algo nerviosa por la presencia de su superior, no dudaba que él debía ser bastante bueno.

— ¿Por cierto Señor a qué agencia pertenece?—indagó la hembra de conejo dándose cuenta que realmente no tenía conocimiento de eso- ¿Pertenece a la MPZ? ¿O quizás a la ISOS?

—Ninguno de los dos estrictamente hablando de quien paga la nómina— la miró fijamente — digamos que, pertenezco a las fuerzas especiales—Jack sonrió.

La intrépida coneja asintió con sus dudas a medio responder.

Nicholas rodó los ojos, si claro ahora resultaba que la liebre era el Señor misterio.

* * *

Las instalaciones de aquel campo de entrenamiento se asemejaban un poco a las de la academia de policía de Zootopia, aunque los cuatro debían admitir que estas eran un poco, tan solo un poco, más impresionantes.

Jack Savage caminaba galantemente frente a ellos guiándolos por el edificio, a su lado se encontraba Lorelei la leona y Rinhoall el rinoceronte que se habían unido a ellos tras su pequeña parada en las oficinas del MPZ, todos estaban entusiasmados y algo nerviosos por la prueba que la liebre les haría, excepto cierto animal de ojos verdes.

—Bien oficiales, haremos dos pruebas físicas y una de puntería ¿Esta bien?— le comentó abriendo una de las puertas hacia el exterior, tras de él se admiraba una elaborada pista de obstáculos— los instructores del centro de entrenamiento les evaluaran por medio de puntajes.

—Sí, Señor—ah tan nostálgico, pensaron todos.

Los cuatro se prepararon, cambiándose de ropa por unas más adecuadas que ahí mismo les habían proporcionado.

—Ok Señores, la prueba consistirá en lo siguiente— Habló una grulla que era parte del personal—Cuando estén en la salida de la pista correrán 500 metros planos, llegaran a la zona arbolada con obstáculos de diferentes alturas, después atravesaran la piscina selvática de 40 metros, para finalmente escalar la pared montañosa y volver por otra pista de 200 metros en terreno irregular.

Explico pacientemente a los mamíferos que asintieron con cada una de las indicaciones.

David hizo algunos estiramientos antes de posicionarse en el punto de salida, mientras Wolford echó un vistazo a todo el recorrido imaginando su estrategia de avanzada.

— ¿Quién llegue primero paga el almuerzo Zanahorias?— preguntó Nick colocándose unos guantes anti-derrape y extendiéndole la pata para cerrar la apuesta.

—Hecho— aceptó estrechando su pata con la de él— espero que me lleves a un bonito restaurante torpe zorro — sonrió confiada.

—Solo si ganas orejas largas.

Savage los contempló a lo lejos, parecía ser que Hopps y Wilde eran bastante unidos, eso era muy interesante. Lorelei miró a su superior y viejo amigo y se acercó a él.

—Te apuesto 20 libras que llega primero el zorro, se ve que tiene más agilidad y su cuerpo es pequeño, más que de los otros dos machos.— le dijo al momento que se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Estas segura Sabann? Se ve demasiado enclenque— comentó rudamente el rinoceronte uniéndose a la conversación — Yo le apuesto más a ese tigre, se nota que ha ejercitado bastante la parte inferior del cuerpo o en su defecto al lobo— la liebre guardo silencio sopesando su decisión.

—Bueno yo creo que la Señorita Hopps lo hará primero. Así que apuesto por ella Lorelei— metió sus patas a los bolsillos de su pantalón mirando fijamente a Judy— tengo un buen presentimiento.

— Ah ¿Sí?— Rupert enarcó una ceja— ¿No será que lo haces porque es pariente de tu especie?— Jack lo miró severo— Lo siento.

—Entonces trato hecho— acordó la leona mirando a los extranjeros que ya se encontraban en la salida y apunto de recibir la señal de inicio.

Judy y Nick se lanzaron miradas llenas de espíritu competitivo, ninguno se dejaría ganar por el otro.

El silbato sonó y los cuatro animales salieron corriendo velozmente, Wolford y Fangmayer iban a la par, el zorro y la coneja los seguían con poca distancia, en menos de dos minutos atravesaron el primer tramo, Judy tomo ventaja de sus compañeros en el segundo tramo, saltar era sus especialidad, Sean resbaló en uno de los obstáculos y cayo de nuevo al inicio retrasándose, Wilde rápidamente superó al tigre y tres metros le separaban de la hembra, la alcanzó haciendo un salto temerario en el último tronco, ambos entraron en la piscina de aguas turbulentas, el cánido de menor estatura se zambulló para sorpresa de su saltarina amiga que por un momento se asustó pero frunció el ceño cuando este salió del agua ganándole ventaja y moviendo los labios diciéndole:

—Es una treta, tesoro.

—Zorro tramposo—susurró ella.

David alcanzó a Judy en el agua, pero ella lo dejo atrás, una vez salieron de esta, el de mirada Jade ya saboreaba su victoria, pero una de sus patas se atoro en una trampa de arena, la más joven aprovecho esto usando a su mejor amigo como trampolín y escalar casi sin dificultad la pared, ella se giró y le miro de la misma manera que él lo había hecho.

—Es una treta, tesoro—murmuro riendo, ante la mirada de asombro de él, el lobo y el felino llegaron junto con el zorro cuando este logró liberarse y comenzaron a trepar.

El agente Savage supo entonces que no se había equivocado en sus primeras impresiones respecto a esos dos, mientras tanto sus subordinados aplaudían el desempeño de los oficiales.

El ex-estafador utilizó parte de la pared para darse impulso, aventajando a sus colegas que lo estaba haciendo realmente bien y logrando así estar a cinco metros de distancia de la Hopps, tras un par de segundos le dio alcance y después se adelantó otra vez, pero la de orejas largas utilizó sus fuertes patas traseras para combatir la resistencia natural del último tramo de la pista superándole, el terreno dado que era irregular quitaba velocidad, cosa de la cual el pequeño cánido renegó pero no se daría por vencido, se puso en cuatro patas, y corrió utilizando todos sus músculos.

Amatista vs Jade.

El silbato sonó finalizando la primera prueba.

— ¡Sí! Me debes el almuerzo—atajó Judy con voz victoriosa recuperando el aliento y dando saltitos de aquí a allá.

Había ganado por centímetros, pero lo había hecho.

Jack sonrió orgulloso, girándose con la pata extendida hacia Lorelei, la de piel canela asintió aceptando su derrota y depositando las 20 libras, Rupert hizo lo mismo refunfuñando entre dientes, pero bastante contento de saber su error y corregir su juicio previo.

—Ya, ya, lo admito, ganaste esta Zanahorias, que no se te suba a la cabeza—musitó él incorporándose hasta quedar erguido y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la coneja— ¿Qué quieres almorzar?

—Ohm. No lo sé, sorpréndame Señor Wilde— contestó divertida pasando su brazo por la cadera del macho.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo cariño— ambos se quedaron en esa posición hasta que sus otros dos colegas llegaron— Por cierto que buen golpe te diste amigo, ¿Estas bien?— indagó cuando Sean llegó.

—Sí, no ha sido nada, una vez un caribú me golpeo más fuerte en una redada en Tundratown— rememoró sobándose la espalda la cual crujió.

—Debió haber sido un caribú con esteroides— completó con sorna riéndose.

Fangmayer les paso unas toallas que la grulla de nombre Ralph le había dado para que se secasen.

—Bien hecho Señorita Hopps, eso fue increíble, pareciera que no ha sudado en lo más mínimo—le felicitó la liebre aproximándose a ella, cuando esta se había acercado a coger una botella de agua que un miembro del personal de asistencia le ofrecía, las mejillas de Judy se colorearon ligeramente por el repentino cumplido.

—Oh no es nada en realidad Señor, comparado a mi época de cadete, esto ha sido relativamente fácil, el estar en las calles de Zootopia ha sido un magnifico entrenamiento— explicó un poco tímida.

—Eso se nota, supongo que contrastada a Zootopia, esta pista es como un parque de juegos para niños— declaró recordando las características geográficas de la lejana metrópoli—Para la siguiente debemos dirigirnos adentro— indicó moviendo una pata señalando la puerta y comenzando a avanzar.

—Hey Wilde eres bastante veloz ¿No es así?— la leona se acercó a él ofreciéndole una botella de agua, la cual aceptó, deteniéndose en su labor de auto secado, dejando la toalla sobre su cabeza.

—Alguien me sometió a un entrenamiento infernal cuando aplique a la academia de policía, tuve que adquirir varias habilidades y desarrollar otras—musitó lo más modesto que podía ser siendo él, rememorando lo tirana y estricta que se había puesto su Zanahorias.

—Pues ese alguien hizo un estupendo trabajo, otro poco más y casi gano 40 libras—le sonrió.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No, nada, anda vamos al siguiente sitio— se despidió yendo hacia donde Rinhoall que hablaba con David y Sean para decirles que se dirigiesen al sitio de la siguiente prueba.

Nick buscó con la mirada a Judy, distinguió rápidamente la silueta femenina de su pequeña amiga campesina, encontrándose con que ella hablaba animadamente con el pequeño jefe, torció las comisuras de los labios y de nuevo secándose el pelaje se acercó a ambos mamíferos saltarines.

— ¿Qué le parece el estilo de la policía de Zootopia, Señor? Muy impresionante ¿No?—cuestionó con su usual tonó irreverente.

—Debo admitir que es mejor de lo que había pensado, Wilde— confirmó colocando sus patas detrás de su espalda y esperando que las puertas automáticas se abrieran.

—Claro que si— murmuró frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo sin dejar de sonreír.

Ah se sentía un poco de mal humor.

¿Por qué?

Los demás les seguían el paso charlando entre ellos.

—Lo siguiente será combate cuerpo a cuerpo—explicó Jack al tiempo que entraban a un gimnasio.

—Hola Savage—le saludó alegremente un enorme oso de pelaje marrón que se encontraba haciendo pesas— ¿Vienes a entrenar?

—Hola, y no, hoy vengo a verificar las habilidades de mis nuevos subordinados—confesó a medias.

—Oh estupendo, mis muchachos y yo podemos ayudarte con eso— ofreció enseñando toda la hilera blanca de dientes.

—Eso sería estupendo, gracias jefe Pendelton— aceptó el de iris zafiro.

— ¿Y bien quienes son los novatos?

Nick alzo una ceja, ¡Ja! ¿A quién llamaba novato? Dio un paso al frente.

—Somos nosotros— exclamó Judy omitiendo el hecho de que les considerasen novatos y señalando a cada uno de sus compañeros— Oficiales Fangmayer, Wolford, Wilde y Hopps, señor.

—Oh esto sí que es nuevo, una conejita, bueno más bien no lo veía desde que tú ingresaste por esa puerta hace 20 años— le dijo a la liebre, miró a la fémina y cabeceo en sentido afirmativo, después paso su vista al cánido de menor estatura— y un Zorro.

Fue un tono seco y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento lo que el oso aplicó en su voz al final de la oración.

— ¿Un Zorro como policía? Sí, bueno he visto cosas más raras— gruñó Wilde usando un tono sarcástico y sumándole una sonrisa burlona.

La coneja frunció el ceño, igual que sus demás compañeros.

El comentario de ese oso era molesto.

Y lo peor, no les extrañaba.

Los Zorros no eran bien aceptados en muchos sitios todavía y en una sociedad conservadora como lo era la del Reino Animalia Unida no era de extrañar.

Pendelton frunció los labios.

El agente Jack Savage lo miró serio, ese no era un comportamiento aceptable y sintió vergüenza ajena por tales actitudes de su compatriota.

—Oh si es así, Señor Zorro Policía, usted será el primero en demostrar su fuerza ¿Le parece bien?— le retó.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Señor— asintió.

El enorme animal le indicó que le siguiera y el de pelaje rojizo-anaranjado dio un par de pasos bastante decidido a destrozar los prejuicios de ese oso, Judy jaló la orilla de su playera oscura brindándole una mirada de genuina preocupación.

—Nick…

—Está bien Zanahorias.

Le sonrió.

—Jack—llamó Rinhoall y la liebre le miro un segundo haciéndole un gesto con la pata, de que aguardara, y pensó que si tuviese que apostar de nueva cuenta, el cánido sería el elegido.

Lorelei se cruzó de brazos y desde su sitio apreció como los subordinados de George Pendelton, un carnero, un cheeta y un hipopótamo se acercaban a observar a su mentor darle una lección a ese zorro fanfarrón.

Más le valía a Wilde ganar.

—Pelearas conmigo—musitó el de ojos grises entrando a la lona de combate.

— ¿No es usted, algo mayor, Señor?— inquirió haciendo unos cuantos estiramientos— No se vaya a torcer algo.

Fangmayer se paró junto a Hopps e intercambiaron miradas.

—Dudo que puedas lastimarme Zorro—rio con sorna colocándose los protectores de espuma, acción que el extranjero imitó — Estoy en bastante buena forma.

—Es bueno oírlo, no me contendré entonces si no le molesta.

—Me ofenderías si haces eso Zorro— hasta cierto punto ese tipo era simpático— sin juegos sucios.

—Claro.

Wolford se unió a sus compañeros.

—Wilde debe ganar—sentenció.

Chocaron puños en señal de respeto y cada uno se dirigió a un lado opuesto del rectángulo. Se miraron y avanzaron con cautela.

Pendelton tiro el primer golpe, Nick alcanzó a esquivarlo por poco, el oso era inesperadamente veloz, otro puñetazo, lo bloqueo con el antebrazo, sonrió, la fuerza de ese viejo era monstruosa.

—Demuéstrame lo que vales Zorro—demandó.

Bailaron sobre la lona durante unos pocos segundos más, mientras el mayor repartía zarpazos, el pequeño esquivaba manteniendo en todo momento la guardia alta.

— ¿De verdad eres un Oficial?

Varios golpes del oso lograron llegar a su cuerpo pero gracias a sus movimientos rápidos el daño no era ni evidente ni grave.

El ex-estafador esquivó otro golpe e hizo una finta hacia atrás, aprovechó la diferencia de estatura escabulléndose entre los brazos del colosal mamífero y propinándole un gancho derecho en la nariz fue como llevó a cabo su primer contrataque.

George sacudió su cabeza, frunció el ceño y rugió molesto, el de mirada jade retrocedió esquivando un porrazo que el oso lanzó con su pata derecha y le conecto otro golpe en la nariz, haciendo enojar más al mayor.

—Él es bueno—alabó Rinhoall y el agente Savage asintió.

Tras una finta este logró golpear en el estómago al pelirrojo, quien por poco y escupe el protector dental.

Tosió y se retiró, tratando de recomponerse, pero su contrincante no lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente, Pendelton lanzó una serie seguida de puñetazos y patadas hacia el pequeño cuerpo del canino.

Nick aprovechó que su oponente se confió y haciendo uso de su astucia y su agilidad natural brinco usando la espalda ajena como trampolín, igual que la oficial Hopps lo había hecho más temprano, golpeando la sien del macho.

—Eso es…—susurró emocionada la hembra de conejo, orgullosa de su compañero, después de todo ella más que nadie sabía de sus habilidades

—Si — El tigre sonrió levantando los puños a la altura de su pecho.

Wilde trató de propinar otro golpe pero el más grande se agachó y este giro sobre su propio eje, haciendo uso de su propia velocidad y peso conectó un golpe con su codo izquierdo en el protector de la cabeza del macho menor, el cual salió despedido por el impacto.

Por un momento vio todo negro.

Sacudió la cabeza, bastante aturdido.

— ¡Nick!—Judy ahogó un grito y David la sostuvo del hombro pues ella se había movido inconscientemente dispuesta a interferir.

Las orejas del Zorro se movieron al escuchar la voz de su coneja favorita.

No, él no se dejaría vencer frente a ella.

— ¿Eso es todo Zorro?—cuestionó el pelicafé chocando sus puños y permitiendo que su contrincante se recuperara un poco—A penas estoy calentando.

—Señor hay algo que me está molestando— habló al momento en que se incorporaba.

— ¿Qué es Zorro?—indagó— ¿No dijiste que irías con todo? ¿Te molesta que yo lo haga?

—No— musitó al momento de quedar completamente erguido.

— ¿Entonces qué es, Zorro?— se colocó en posición.

—No soy un simple Zorro—se preparó— tengo un nombre…— corrió hacia él, George se preparó para el ataque de frente pero el cánido desapareció repentinamente de su vista— y es Nicholas Wilde.

Apareció repentinamente encima del oso y con toda la fuerza del impulso que había adquirido utilizando el muro cercano, le dio una poderosa patada en la quijada, haciéndolo girar y caer a la lona demasiado aturdido para reincorporarse.

Él había ganado.

Se giró.

Amatista vs Jade.

—Te lo dije— murmuró— ¿O no Zanahorias?

Cayó de espaldas exhausto.

—Oh Nick ¿Estas bien?— se precipitó hacia él sosteniéndolo contra su pecho y este le recibió con una sonrisa cansada.

—Mejor que nunca, solo déjame recuperar el aliento—exhaló.

—Tenías razón en esperar— le dijo el rinoceronte a su superior, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tuve…

—Otro buen presentimiento ¿No?—interrumpió Sabann.

—Sí. Voy comprendiendo por que el jefe de policía de Zootopia los recomendó— Realmente estaba en lo correcto cuando pensó que detrás de esos dos había algo interesante.

—Cielos eso fue genial Wilde— afirmó emocionado Sean ayudándole a pararse.

—Sí, tienes una buena patada, solo te he visto pocas veces en casa, pero siempre eres inesperadamente ágil—aclamó David ayudándole también.

—Basta me harán sonrojar— bromeó él al sentarse en un banco cercano.

Una carcajada se escuchó y los cuatro se giraron para ver al oso incorporarse con ayuda del hipopótamo.

—Bien hecho Nicholas Wilde—le llamó por el nombre completo acercándose—Fue una buena pelea, admito mi derrota y lo siento si fui rudo— le extendió una enorme de sus patas para sorpresa de los extranjeros.

El de mirada verde se quedó observando la pata ajena algo desencajado pero después soltó un suspiró acompañado de una risa.

—Usted se mueve bien para ser mayor Señor—la estrechó.

—Y tú tienes buenos movimientos para ser tan joven. Si vienes otro día podría darte algunos consejos para mejorar.

—Lo pensaré— y Pendelton se retiró hacia el otro lado yendo con sus otros subordinados.

—Bien muchachos decidan entre ustedes quienes serán los siguientes—volvió a decir George pero esta vez dirigiéndose a los otros tres.

—Ok es hora de lucirnos también— dijo Wolford tronando los nudillos Fangmayer y Hopps asintieron.

—Aprovecha para descansar Zorro bobo— ordenó la hembra, mirando con espirito competitivo a sus posibles contrincantes—demostraremos que en el recinto uno de verdad somos competentes.

Las parejas quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Wolford vs el cheeta.

Fangmayer vs el hipopótamo

Hopps vs el carnero.

Sean tenía una manera limpia de repartir golpes precisos con un característico estilo militar, dado que en su juventud había asistido a un colegio de esa índole y había prestado servicio en el ejército durante siete años antes de ingresar a la academia policiaca, por lo que rápidamente había dominado la situación y noqueado al delgado felino moteado.

David era metódico y sus movimientos y conocimiento en artes marciales eran bastante amplios, después de todo en el edificio departamental en el cual creció, había un pequeño dojo en el que aprendió de un buen maestro, su estilo era dinámico y bastante acrobático, su cuerpo estaba ejercitado uniformemente por lo que cada golpe tenía bastante potencia, no por nada en la jefatura se le conocía como " Arma silenciosa" su elegancia y silente manera de ser le habían ganado el título. Su oponente apenas pudo si quiera conectar un par de golpes antes de quedar incapacitado en el suelo.

Por ultimo Judy, la coneja era conocida por saber lidiar con animales que median el triple o más que ella, sabía perfectamente cómo utilizar la fuerza de los demás en su contra, además de que por naturaleza su cuerpo pequeño y agilidad le brindaba cierta ventaja adicional, así que a pesar de que recibiese algunos golpes directos su velocidad de reacción aminoraban el daño, le había tomado un poco de tiempo encontrar la manera de derrotar al carnero, pero sus patadas eran por ciertas razones anatómicas, más poderosas que las de su amigo el zorro.

Estos aspectos fueron evaluados por uno de los asistentes del lugar quien al igual que en la pista de obstáculos le entrego una hoja con puntajes y observaciones al de pelaje atigrado.

El agente Savage estaba bastante complacido con los resultados de sus pruebas.

* * *

Era pasado del medio día cuando decidieron asistir al comedor del lugar antes de la última evaluación, cosa que todos agradecieron pues ejercitarse tanto les había dado hambre.

—Ordena lo que desees Zanahorias— habló Nick acercándose a la de orejas largas, esta miro concienzudamente cada uno de los guisados que se apreciaban.

El zorro ordenó algo de carne de tofu con verduras cocidas y puré de patatas, aunque en realidad se le antojaba una hamburguesa pero no creía que tuviesen alguna.

—Ordenaré el guisado de zanahorias y brócoli— profirieron ella y otra persona al mismo tiempo, la oficial se giró encontrándose con la azulina mirada de su jefe.

Se miraron sorprendidos por la coincidencia y después se sonrieron el uno al otro.

— ¿Qué desean para beber?— cuestionó amable la señora de la cocina una vaca muy simpática, entregándoles a cada uno su plato.

—Té negro con limón— de nuevo dijeron al unísono, esta vez rieron

El zorro les miró incrédulo, sonriendo o al menos con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Parece que estamos en sintonía Señorita Hopps— le pasó una de las latas que la bovina le entregó.

—Si Señor eso parece, supongo que las grandes mentes piensan igual— avanzaron hacia la caja.

—Entonces permítame pagar por esta coincidencia—acotó sacando su billetera.

Pero antes de que la hembra pudiese negarse su mejor amigo se interpuso entre ambos.

—Lo siento, Señor, pero Hopps y yo hemos hecho una apuesta hace rato y como he perdido me toca invitarle el almuerzo— Jack le miró sereno, dejando pasar lo abrupto de la interferencia.

—Oh ya veo, si es así, entonces será en otra ocasión — musitó simple, pagando por sus alimentos y dirigiéndose a la mesa con los demás.

—Oye Nick has sido un poco grosero ¿No crees?

— ¿Lo he sido?— fingió sorpresa ella lo miró severa— Bien me disculparé luego, Zanahorias.

—Más te vale hacerlo zorro bobo— dijo y se dirigió a darle alcance al macho de liebre.

El zorro levantó las patas e hizo una expresión perpleja, no entendiendo el comportamiento de la de mirada amatista y pago por la comida de ambos.

—Señor me disculpo por mi compañero, en ocasiones no sabe cómo comportarse— se disculpó ella sentándose junto a él

—No se preocupe Hopps, no pasa nada—le corrigió amablemente— pero si insiste en ello, permítame entonces invitarle en otro momento el almuerzo

—No debería no quiero abusar de su amabilidad—Savage soltó una carcajada suave.

—Cuando se trata de aceptar una invitación para una buena comida, no es un abuso Hopps, no sea tan rígida—le instigó dándole un sorbo a su té.

—Tiene razón, entonces está bien—musitó con alivio, por alguna razón se sentía más tensa y nerviosa cuando intercambiaba palabras con el agente.

Nicholas al ver que no podría ocupar un sitio junto a la de pelaje gris, se sentó junto a David. Muy a su disgusto.

—Dave mira lo que Marina me envió—profirió de pronto Wolford dirigiéndose al tigre por aquel nombre que solía utilizar cuando estaban fuera de servicio, dado que después de todo eran compañeros y amigos desde hacía casi una década, le paso su Smartphone para enseñarle una fotografía.

—Oh ¿Es su ecografía?—preguntó examinando la imagen. Nick echo un vistazo curioso, ¿Cómo rábanos distinguían algo en esas cosas? Eran tan confusas y abstractas.

—Sí, el doctor dijo que los cachorros tienen buen tamaño—no podía disimular la emoción que sentía.

— ¿Son tu primera camada?—indagó Rupert habiendo escuchado la charla.

—Si—sonrió riendo un poco nervioso.

—La primera siempre es la más difícil, espero estés preparado para no dormir— le advirtió señalándolo con su cuchara— las pequeñas crías son como alarmas descompuestas sonando a todas horas, despertándote para que les des de comer o les des un paseo en el auto 24 veces.

—Lo estoy, tengo 6 hermanas mayores, así que he cuidado de todos sus hijos, ya tengo dominado el arte de cambiar pañales— presumió orgullosamente.

—Wow yo te daría una medalla a la valentía por eso— agregó Wilde con la boca llena de comida.

Lorelei se rió, también había prestado atención a la singular platica.

—Su esposa es muy afortunada Oficial Wolford— otorgó la leona dejando su bebida a un lado— no muchos machos presumen de esa cualidad, ni hablan tan cariñosamente sobre ello frente a otros.

—No, yo soy el afortunado de que ella me escogiera, de otra manera no podría ser como soy— dijo Sean casi automáticamente, la agente Sabann lo miró enternecida.

— ¿Qué tiene tu comida?—Nick miró el plato del lobo con escrutinio— ¿Ración de miel extra?

Todos rieron divertidos por el comentario del cánido menor.

Por su parte Jack y Judy habían oído toda la discusión en silencio sin interferir.

—Ser padre— empezó el macho apreciando perfectamente la alegría en el rostro de Wolford—seguro que es algo emocionante.

—Sin duda— a le mente se le vinieron los rostros de Fru Fru, sus padres y sus hermanas y hermanos mayores que ya tenían su propia familia— es posiblemente la experiencia más maravillosa en la vida de cualquier animal.

—Claro, pero supongo que no es un lujo que todos podamos darnos— comentó cuando terminó de beber su té levantándose para dejar su plato vacío en la estación donde la loza sucia correspondía, la coneja le miró algo extrañada e imitó sus acciones.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?— preguntó ella viendo los ojos zafiro de su jefe.

—Son cosas que suceden Hopps. Conforme los años pasan y uno va adquiriendo más responsabilidades, dándole prioridad a otras cosas, cuando menos te das cuenta todos tus conocidos tienen ya sus propias familias y se vuelve difícil conocer a alguien con quien quieras formas la tuya propia—explicó sinceramente—lo sé por experiencia personal.

Jack se sorprendió un poco por revelar pensamientos tan íntimos de manera tan fácil, Judy Hopps tenía algo que le hacía sincerarse naturalmente en su presencia.

—Es solo que, si me permite opinar, quizás usted aún no conoce a la hembra con la que quiera formar una familia, Señor, nunca es tarde para nadie— dijo la más joven con seriedad y animo en su voz.

—En verdad puede que usted tenga razón Hopps.

—Señor no lo dude, pronto encontrara a la indicada y cuando lo haga no la deje ir — movió sus brazos para darle profundidad a sus palabras.

Quizás estaba siendo algo entrometida con las cosas de su jefe pero desde el fondo de su corazón quería animarle.

Savage le miró un segundo y cabeceo de forma afirmativa sonriendo sutilmente.

—Sí, algún día.

Amatista vs Zafiro.

—Hey Zanahorias ¿Qué opinas, puedes distinguir algo en esto?—El contacto visual fue roto cuando la voz del zorro se escuchó a su espalda, se giró y se encontró con que el pelirrojo le enseñaba un celular.

— ¿Qué es?— examinó la fotografía, era una ecografía— Oh ¿Es de la esposa de Wolford? Pero que adorable, están muy grandes, son tan lindos.

— ¿Cómo puedes distinguirlo? Yo solo veo rayitas—exclamó sorprendido, mirando la imagen de nuevo.

—Es porque eres un zorro torpe— rio— mira, aquí se ven claramente las cabezas de cada uno y sus patitas— señaló, Nick se mostró todavía confundido.

—No, yo no veo nada— negó con la cabeza.

—Fangmayer tú ya viste esto ¿No?—preguntó Judy agarrando el teléfono yendo donde el tigre— ¿Verdad qué es muy clara la figura?

Nick viró medio rostro hacia el agente Savage.

—Siento lo de antes— y se fue.

Jack alzó una ceja.

* * *

— ¿Lista Zanahorias?— le miró colocándose los lentes protectores.

—Sin duda — revisó el cargador de la Glock 17 de .9 milimetros.

— ¿El que saque el menor puntaje paga la cena?— preguntó colocando una sonrisa provocativa.

—Espero que estés preparado para perder otra vez, Zorro bobo.

—Esta vez no, Tesoro— ambos se colocaron lo protectores auditivos

—Oh Cariño sabes que soy mejor en esto que tú.

La coneja se colocó en posición separando las piernas en los 45° recomendados balanceando su peso en ambas patas y en dirección hacia su objetivo, levanto el brazo de manera recta dibujando una línea entre ella y el blanco, respiro hondo relajándose, deslizo el dedo índice sobre el gatillo.

Misma acción que Nick llevó acabó posteriormente. Una serie de detonaciones se escucharon durante varios segundos. Después del almuerzo habían llegado al polígono de tiro para evaluar sus habilidades con las armas de corto y largo alcance.

La Dupla de oro de la ZPD compartía su predilección por las armas de corto alcance y en casa solían asistir durante sus fines de semana libres al club de tiro de Zootopia, y cuando lo hacían frecuentemente competían amistosamente entre ellos.

Una cosa sumamente curiosa es que usualmente durante las prácticas utilizaban armas de fuego normales pero en el campo en realidad sus armas eran variaciones no letales de las anteriores, siendo estas de dardos tranquilizantes.

Aunque eso no quería decir que en ocasiones no las tuviesen que utilizar en sus labores.

—Esta vez creo que he superado mi record Zanahorias— Nick dejó el arma sobre la barra de apoyo y se volteó hacia la menor, accionando el mecanismo de tracción del blanco.

—Ya lo veremos— la de mirada amatista hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Deberíamos pedirle a la dulce señora Hedget las llaves del volvo para que me lleves a ese restaurante con las lámparas azules a la entrada de la ciudad?— cuestionó él cogiendo la hoja con la silueta de un yak y rememorando aquel lugar que le había llamado la atención cuando iban camino a la MPZ en la mañana.

—11 de 15 en el centro— dijo orgullosamente la fémina enseñándole las perforaciones en su propia hoja.

—Que mal— murmuró el macho mirando su blanco y haciendo una mueca de decepción, Hopps sonrió casi deleitándose con su segunda victoria, quitándole la hoja al pelirrojo para verla por ella misma pero inmediatamente borro su sonrisa— fallaste dos tiros más que yo, 13 de 15, esta vez gano, tesoro— rio burlonamente.

—Bien una apuesta es una apuesta, le pediré el volvo a la señora Hedget— sonrió resignada

—Presiento que esta noche podría comer lo mismo que un elefante.

—No te pases zorro bobo— le advirtió divertida.

—Es broma sabes que por nada perdería mi fabulosa figura de supermodelo, así que venga conejita torpe, así que vayamos a ver qué tal lo están haciendo los otros— la oficial Hopps lo observó con suspicacia.

Sean Wolford era famoso en el cuerpo policiaco por ser bastante diestro con las armas, especialmente con las de largo alcance, dado que en el ejército había sido entrenado como francotirador.

Por ello es que el lobo se veía muy cómodo y tranquilo utilizando el rifle táctico, su puntería era excelente no habiendo fallado ni un solo tiro.

Fangmayer por su parte no era tan preciso pero sus tiros lograban dar en los lugares apropiados.

—Eres genial, el tipo habría quedado desecho si fuese real— aduló el zorro de mirada jade acercándose— deberán llamarte Ojo de Halcón Wolford.

—No es para tanto— se rascó la nuca al sentirse avergonzado por el comentario.

—De hecho en el ejército le llamaban Oneshot, porque con un solo tiro lograba destruir a su objetivo, era bastante famoso por ello — explicó el tigre.

—Solo unos cuantos me conocían por ese nombre Dave, no todos.

—No seas modesto — el felino de mirada ocre le palmeo la espalda riendo.

— ¿Han terminado muchachos?— indagó Rupert acercándose a ellos.

Los cuatro asintieron.

El agente Savage y Lorelei se habían retirado antes de llegar al polígono, ya que su superior había recibido una llamada bastante importante y el enorme animal de piel gris se había quedado con ellos para llevarlos de regreso a la casa de campo luego de terminar.

—Entonces hemos terminado con las pruebas del mini jefe ¿No?— Wilde metió las manos a los bolsillos de la pantalonera azul dejando escapar sin querer el apodo que le había puesto en su cabeza a la liebre, Judy le propino un pellizco en el brazo adicionado con una mirada reprobatoria. Ya se había tardado en hacer ese tipo de comentarios hacia su superior, pero después de todo, su personalidad era así, a decir verdad se le habría hecho raro que no los hiciera. Eso quería decir que Nick estaba empezando a sentirse cómodo, dado que aunque no lo pareciera ella sabía que él había estado nervioso a su manera desde que habían llegado.

—Si, por lo tanto ya podemos retirarnos, así que disfruten el camino de regreso y esta noche de sueño, que mañana empezamos con el trabajo— respondió el mayor sintiendo un poco de empatía por el mote utilizado hacia la liebre, yendo a recoger la evaluación de los asistentes.

—Ya te está gustando pegarme ¿Verdad Tesoro?— gruño sobándose la zona afectada.

—Solo un poco Cariño.

* * *

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la demora, estoy un poco ajetreada con los exámenes de mi universidad, sin embargo espero poder hacer tiempo para subir los episodios.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, me hace feliz.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	4. Primer encuentro

**Declaimer todos los derechos sobre Zootopia son para Disney y sus creadores, Yo sólo hago uso de sus increíbles personajes para crear una historia puramente de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo**

 **4**

 **Primer encuentro**

 **.**

Se miró en el espejo acomodándose el cuello de la blusa blanca de manga larga, la cual hacia resaltar el amatista natural de su iris, peinó un poco el pelaje alrededor de sus orejas y sonrió sutilmente, se sentía llena de energía, se echó un último vistazo diciéndose a sí misma que ese sería un día muy productivo, estiró la tela negra del pantalón de vestir que conformaba su atuendo el cual además llevaba un saco del mismo tono negro que el pantalón y que descansaba en la perilla de la puerta, tomó su cepillo de dientes y procedió a asearse puesto que acababan de desayunar y cada quien había ido a prepararse para el trabajo.

Al salir se topó con David Fangmayer quien vestía de manera similar.

—Ya han llegado por nosotros Hopps, los demás ya están en la camioneta— le dijo con su usual amabilidad.

—Ya voy, gracias— y entró por última vez a su habitación para tomar algunas cosas que llevaría, entre ellas ese viejo bolígrafo en forma de zanahoria.

La nostalgia se instaló en su rostro y miles de recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza.

Debido a ese bolígrafo se podría decir que era por lo que ahora estaba ahí en Zoondres, sin él, probablemente en esos momentos estaría en Bunnyburrow trabajando en la granja de sus padres o tal vez casada y con unas cuantas crías ya.

Pero no, ahora estaba ahí en la Gran Britanimalia en compañía del zorro que se había convertido en su mejor amigo y trabajando en lo que amaba, atrapar a los criminales y perseguir la justicia.

Ella era feliz de esa manera.

Progresando en el sueño de su niñez sin tener más preocupaciones que su trabajo, llamar a sus padres, saber que preparar para la cena o a qué lugar salir con Nick en su tiempo libre.

Sí, es verdad que le encantaría tener algunos pequeños llamándole mamá, pero si le preguntaban si se sentía sola por no tener una familia propia, ella inmediatamente respondería que no, que ya la tenía.

Sus padres, sus amigos, y los oficiales del recinto uno.

Y sobre todo porque ahí estaba Nick, siempre a su lado, brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba en los tiempos que la soledad amenazaba con invadir su vida.

A su mente se le vino la charla que ella y su jefe, el Agente Savage habían tenido respecto al tema de la familia. Ella creía en sus propias palabras pero también sabía que su superior tenía razón, su prioridad en ese instante no era tener hijos.

Lo era descubrir la verdad y proteger su pequeño mundo.

Emprendió el camino hacia la salida de la casa.

Se subió a la furgoneta y se sorprendio de no ver a Jack en el asiento del conductor, en su lugar se encontraba la lince de nombre Rea Sarini, si no recordaba mal.

—Bueno, ¿Qué no se supone que trabajas en cierta empresa farmacéutica con sospechosas operaciones?— aquella era la inconfundible voz de Nick Wilde que se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el lugar del copiloto, la coneja distinguió que llevaba una camisa color borgoña arremangada, una corbata azul y pantalones negros.

Se veía bien.

Pocas veces le veía usando camisas que no tuviesen estampados florales, cosa que en verdad atesoraba atestiguar pues en su opinión esa ropa le sentaba de maravilla.

—Es mi día libre Oficial Wilde— respondió la felina calmadamente, echando a andar el motor— el Agente Savage me pidió que viniera a recogerlos en su lugar dado que tenía un compromiso.

Oh entonces esa era la razón por la que no había ido él, pensó para sí misma.

—Ya entiendo, ¿Entonces iremos a las Oficinas del MPZ?— El pelirrojo se colocó las gafas para el sol que solía utilizar cuando salía a trabajar.

—No, nuestra base de operaciones está ubicada en otro sitio— explicó mientras avanzaban.

— ¿Base de operaciones?, genial— musitó sonriendo y mirando por la ventana.

—Estas de bastante buen humor hoy Wilde, incluso en el desayuno estabas tarareando ¿Paso algo ayer que salieron?—indagó Wolford dejando a un lado un archivo que había estado leyendo.

La coneja torció la comisura de sus labios.

—Sí, fue una cena,… interesante—sintió la mirada de Nick a través del espejo retrovisor, una llena de burla— ¿O no Zanahorias?

A ella en verdad le encantaba ese gesto en él, pero en ocasiones lo odiaba también, sobre todo cuando lo usaba en ella y era provocado por algo tan molesto como lo era la verdadera razón detrás de esa expresión.

Había querido olvidar aquello y lo había estado logrando, dado que no habían hablado de eso desde que sucedió.

—Ajá, pero interesante no sería la palabra que yo usaría— murmuró entre dientes.

— ¿Pues qué sucedió?— preguntó el lobo aún más intrigado por la respuesta de la pequeña Oficial.

Hopps suspiró pesadamente poniendo mala cara.

— ¿Quieres qué te cuente?— se notaba que el mayor casi no podía contener una carcajada.

—Tú, torpe Zorro—le advirtió indirectamente.

— ¿En verdad fue tan malo?— Sean miro a su compañera.

David y Rea también prestaron atención, de alguna manera las palabras del ex-estafador habían logrado clavarles una espina de curiosidad.

—Bien te lo diré—dijo ignorando las palabras de su amiga y su expresión se volvió como la de un bufón— imagina un bonito restaurante con decoración hogareña y unas hermosas lámparas azules, ¿Ya lo imaginaste? Entonces ahora imagínate a unos camareros y camareras vestidos con trajes victorianos, así tipo siglo XVIII de todo tipo de especies—la sangre comenzó a subir por las mejillas de la hembra de conejo— ¿Listo? Ahora piensa en lo que pedirías, no sé, tal vez un filete de tofu y unas zanahorias al horno. — Judy lo fulminó con la mirada —Ahora imagina que estas cenando tranquilamente y de un momento a otro las luces se apagan y comienza a sonar una música bastante sensual y de pronto hay vestidos y trajes victorianos regados por todo el suelo, no puedes creerlo, estas en un show de strippers en la zona comunal de la ciudad. Ahora imagina que eres una inocente y tierna conejita de campo y que un carnero musculoso comienza a bailar frente a ti ¿Qué haces?— ya no aguantaba la risa— Claro te pones colorada hasta las pestañas y empiezas a hiperventilar, te levantas tratando de salir rápido del sitio pero ellos piensan que te ofreces como voluntaria para un baile especial y terminas con el mismo carnero frente a todos— las carcajadas quería hacerse presentes entre todos los oyentes, a excepción de Judy cuyo rostro trataba de hacerle competencia a un tomate—mientras balbuceas mil cosas en otro idioma, porque eso no puede ser español, y si no es suficiente, en medio de la rutina terminas pateando por tus nervios en la entrepierna al carnero y cuando tu apuesto amigo que es un zorro trata de ir a ayudarte terminas aferrada a su cara gritando "Lo siento, él es mi esposo y es celoso, ¡Cariño paga la cuenta y ya vámonos!" Y al final tu "esposo" tiene que disculparse con el gerente del lugar y pagar una indemnización por daños físicos al bailarín para que no presente una queja con la policía.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el automóvil durante varios segundos, pero este fue roto cuando los pasajeros rompieron en risotadas.

Incluso la lince reía por lo bajo, Wolford casi se orinaba de la risa y David sujetaba su estómago.

— ¡Te dije que jamás lo mencionaras Nicholas Piberius Wilde!— grito Judy avergonzada, tratando de ahorcar a su amigo, cosa imposible porque su cinturón de seguridad y el asiento de él se lo impedían.

—Vamos patitas suaves, es una historia súper épica que todos amaran oír cuando regresemos, imagina cuanto reirá Flash— se carcajeo aún más al recordar a su amigo el perezoso— Es más seguro que si lo llamo y se lo cuento ahora, seguirá riéndose para cuando volvamos— sacó su celular.

—Ni se te ocurra Zorro mañoso—sentenció con las pupilas contraídas.

* * *

La base de operaciones era una construcción abandonada en la zona industrial de Zoondres, según Rea antiguamente fue ocupada como una fábrica textil durante los años 40's.

Al descender de la camioneta se adentraron en dicho sitio.

—Bonito lugar—silbó Nick al entrar.

Pasaron por un almacén donde algunas viejas máquinas de costura llenas de polvo y algo apreciaban, siguieron a la felina por una puerta de hierro y del otro lado se encontraron con una sala llena de equipo de cómputo de última generación, los cuales eran utilizados por una tortuga con anteojos.

—Sam ¿Dónde está el Agente Savage?— cuestionó Rea a la tortuga.

—Atrás— le contestó amablemente para después posar su mirada en los recién llegados, abrió los ojos algo impresionada por el cánido de menor estatura, su quijada se desencajo, jamás espero ver a esa raza en ese tipo de trabajo, el Zorro movió la pata a modo de saludo.

— ¿Un Zorro como policía? Sí, he visto cosas más raras. Lindos lentes— musitó algo divertido por la expresión de la reptil, pues a diferencia de otros animales esta no demostró desprecio hacia él, tan solo un genuino sentimiento de impresión.

— ¿Ah? Gr-Gracias

Los cinco ingresaron a la habitación que Sam le había indicado a la lince.

—Señor— llamo la de pelaje caramelo.

—Oh, ya han llegado. Buenos días— la profunda y calmada voz de Jack hizo que las orejas de la coneja se moviesen sutilmente. Ellos correspondieron el saludo.

De nuevo vestía un elegante Arcany hecho a la medida color plomo.

La liebre se levantó del escritorio en el cual había estado revisando unos documentos.

—Si me disculpa iré por un café— comentó Rea y Savage asintió, la felina se inclinó saliendo de la habitación, Fangmayer tuvo que dar un paso a un lado pues involuntariamente le obstruía la pasada.

—Bueno no perdamos tiempo— comenzó a decir el macho de pelaje gris oscuro— hoy les asignaré sus puestos dentro de esta primera etapa de la investigación final. Wolford usted trabajará con Rupert y Maxwell en la vigilancia de la fábrica de Aurea Boralis, en dos días llevaran a cabo el seguimiento de un cargamento sospechoso. Wilde usted y Fangmayer trabajaran con la Agente Sarini, ella les explicara que harán. Señorita Hopps usted trabajará conmigo y con la Agente Sabann en el rastreo de los proveedores de materiales peligrosos y la recuperación de los archivos de Abamovich.

—Sí— asintieron los cuatro.

—Esta distribución la he hecho basándome en los resultados de ayer y sus expedientes, así que espero que utilicen adecuadamente sus capacidades— les dedicó una sutil sonrisa viéndolos fijamente, depositando en ellos su confianza.

La de quinqués amatista volteo a mirar de reojo a su mejor amigo, era de esperarse que sus actividades dentro de la operación no fuesen a llevarlas a cabo juntos, pero esto la hacía sentirse rara, puesto que desde que Wilde se había convertido en Oficial, habían sido compañeros.

—Bueno pueden retirarse, si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacerla saber a los Agentes o a mí— ofreció amablemente regresando a su asiento— Señorita Hopps usted quédese le daré los archivos que necesitará.

—Está bien Señor— cabeceo quedándose en su lugar, Nick le dedicó una mirada indescifrable y su usual sonrisa socarrona antes de salir.

—Por cierto, cuando la Agente Sabann llegue, ella le proporcionara las llaves de un vehículo que usted y sus colegas utilizaran para transportarse desde la casa de campo hasta este sitio, para más comodidad— agregó el de mirada zafiro extendiéndole una USB con forma de zanahoria.

—Entiendo. Gracias señor— la forma de la unidad de memoria le parecía tremendamente adorable— Es tan lindo.

— ¿Disculpe?— Jack alzó un ceja.

—Oh no, es la USB, es una zanahoria, es una linda forma— trató de explicar su propio comentario moviendo nerviosamente los brazos.

—Ah eso, si, tiene razón— admiro el objeto una vez más antes de depositarlo en la palma de la fémina, recordando un detalle que le había llamado la atención— Zanahorias, ¿Así es como suele llamarla el Oficial Wilde, no?

— ¿Eh? Oh si, Nick suele decirme así porque ya sabe, soy una coneja y pues es algo obvia la razón a decir verdad—rio— Pero no lo hace con malicia ni mucho menos me siento ofendida cuando me llama así.

—Usted y él son bastante cercanos—aquello no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—Sí, él es mi compañero de trabajo pero además es mi mejor amigo Señor, como le dije el otro día, Nick me ayudó mucho antes y desde entonces y aun en contra de la naturaleza Depredador-Presa de nuestras especies, nos hemos vuelto muy unidos— Jack sonrió al observar aquél gesto de profundo cariño que inconscientemente la hembra policía mostraba cada vez que hablaba del pelirrojo.

Mentiría si no dijese que de alguna manera, cierta parte de él no envidiaba al zorro, que afortunado era por tener a alguien tan fascinante como Judy Hopps haciendo este tipo de expresión por la mera mención de su existencia.

Esperen ¿Por qué esa clase de pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza?

—El tener amigos así de cercanos, es algo que muchos desean pero pocos consiguen— respondió aun sopesando la razón por la que el hilo de sus pensamientos habían terminado de esa manera.

—Así es Señor, los amigos son algo que debemos atesorar durante toda nuestra vida. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderlos por tonterías.

Amatista vs Zafiro.

El mayor asintió compartiendo y empatizando con la opinión de ella.

Su teléfono vibró.

—Parece ser que tengo que retirarme — interrumpió la conversación el macho al revisar el mensaje de texto que le había llegado, levantándose otra vez de su silla— entonces Señorita Hopps, pídale a Sam que le deje una computadora para revisar los datos y nos vemos por la tarde— se despidió de ella saliendo por la puerta.

Ella lo contempló hasta que la espalda de este desapareció tras la puerta.

De alguna manera siempre terminaba hablando de ese tipo de cosas con su jefe y siendo sincera, eso era algo que no le incomodaba, pues eso quería decir que posiblemente ellos fuesen a ser buenos amigos. Apretó la pequeña zanahoria, en su pecho se instaló una agradable sensación cálida, misma que solía sentir con Nick, aunque de una manera distinta, que sin embargo no podía decir a ciencia cierta cuál era la diferencia, suspiró y fue en busca de la tortuga.

Por su parte el zorro se encontraba parado junto a la cafetera observando la loza entre sus patas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Rea le había preparado una taza de café negro cuando él y David habían ido a buscarla.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que haremos exactamente?— dejó de admirar la porcelana blanca para ver directamente a los ojos grises de la felina, quien degustaba su propio café con leche, recargada en la pared junto a la ventana.

—Bueno acompáñenme y se los explicaré— respondió ella devolviéndole la mirada y dejando la taza a un lado.

—Usted trabaja directamente en la administración de la empresa ¿No es así Agente Sarini? ¿Es ahí a dónde vamos?— indagó Fangmayer siguiéndola.

—Solo diríjanse a mi como Rea y usted está parcialmente en lo cierto Oficial, pero no nos dirigimos a la empresa. Mi trabajo y el de ustedes ahora, es mantener vigilados los movimientos de Kalender y Syrus, yo llevo a cabo esa vigilancia dentro de las instalaciones de la empresa, desde mi puesto como asistente ejecutiva, pero con su ayuda ahora podremos extender el rango de vigilancia— el tigre asintió.

—Yo tengo una pregunta— habló Nick cuando volvían a atravesar el almacén rumbo al estacionamiento—Si esta investigación lleva ya tres años abierta e incluso el difunto Abamovich era su informante sobre los movimientos de Kalender. ¿Cómo es que nunca pudieron tener pruebas contundentes para atraparlo?

—En realidad el caso estaba en manos de otros agentes— es cierto recordaba haber visto otros nombres en los archivos que le habían entregado— ellos estuvieron en muchas ocasiones a punto de desenmascararlo, pero parecía siempre estar diez paso por delante, los testigos, las pruebas, todo desaparecía en el momento oportuno.

Se dirigieron hasta un auto blanco.

—Eso es muy extraño. Quieres decir que ¿Kalender tenía ojos y oídos dentro de la MPZ?— cuestionó el de mirada jade abriendo la puerta del auto.

—Al parecer eso era, hasta el momento de la muerte de Abamovich se tenía un grupo de investigación extenso, sin embargo, ocho meses atrás cuando el caso pasó a manos del Agente Savage, el equipo dentro del caso fue disuelto, e incluso se dijo que la investigación estaba cerrada, por lo tanto se creó un nuevo equipo, Rupert, Maxwell y Lorelei llegaron junto al jefe, Sam y yo fuimos llamadas desde nuestras estaciones en la provincia y solo los altos mandos tienen conocimiento de que todavía se está efectuando. Por ello desde que esto sucedió también mudamos el centro de operaciones a esta fábrica, ni siquiera el Comisionado Camell sabe dónde está, para asegurar que el o los infiltrados ya no tuviesen acceso a la información.

—Supongo que entonces esa es la razón por la que han avanzado más en estos meses que en los últimos años.

—Sí.

—Parece que no importa en qué parte del mundo estés, si tienes dinero puedes corromper la justicia— musitó el felino macho analizando lo que la fémina acaba de decir.

—Pero eso se acabó, es cuestión de tiempo para que todo su dinero no sea más que papel— ella miró a David a través del retrovisor.

—Claro.

Poco después Rea aparco el coche en una avenida poco transitada en un elegante barrio, casas costosas se apreciaban a lo largo de la calle.

—La casa blanca con fachada barroca es la vivienda de Kalender—a simple vista el lugar era demasiado ostentoso.

—Demasiado caro— susurró el cánido.

El Zorro chasqueo la lengua, los ricos pretensiosos nunca le daban buena espina, ese tal Kalender sin duda alguna estaba metido en algo turbio, su misma casa lo decía a gritos.

El portón de la cochera se elevó dejando ver una camioneta blanca con los vidrios polarizados.

— ¿Qué? Se supone que Kalender debería de estar en la oficina, no tendría que haber movimiento a esta hora— exclamó bastante perpleja la lince encendiendo el auto para seguirlos.

—Parece que hoy también tenía el día libre— profirió sarcástico el zorro, ninguno de los tres despego sus ojos del vehículo.

Atravesaron el centro de Zoondres y tomaron la autopista que llevaba a la zona ferroviaria, la camioneta se estaciono frente a la oficina de envíos, en Reino Animalia Unida aun utilizaban el envió de paquetería por tren por ello también se apreciaba una afluencia maso menos abundante de animales que llegaban a solicitar el servicio o a recoger sus paquetes y del interior del vehículo descendió el oso polar de las fotografías vistiendo un Arcany color musgo y sosteniendo un habano entre sus patas, detrás de él se bajaron un leopardo, un rinoceronte y del lado del conductor se bajó el zorro ártico. Los Oficiales aparcaron no muy lejos.

Nick echo un vistazo al reloj digital del auto, serian a penas las 11:30 am.

Los primeros tres se dirigieron a las oficinas, mientras que el de pelaje blanco se quedó recargado en el capote.

—Fangmayer vienes conmigo, Wilde tú vigila a Syrus— ordenó la Lince descendiendo el auto junto a David.

Tras quince minutos de verlo solamente estar parado ahí sin hacer nada más que respirar, Malakai pareció recibir una llamada y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria al edificio de paquetería, sin perder tiempo Wilde se apresuró a bajar para seguirlo a pata.

Lo siguió a una distancia prudente, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, quedándose en las aceras contrarias cuando este cruzaba las calles, poco a poco el canino ártico fue adentrándose en un laberinto de bodegas, en la cuales Nick supuso las empresas que utilizaban el tren guardaban sus mercancía.

Syrus dobló en un callejón sin salida, o eso parecía por la malla metálica que sin embargo tenía un hueco por el cual entro, el lugar eran la vías en las cuales los vagones en espera o desuso se encontraban estacionados y llegados a este sitio, a los alrededores ya no se apreciaba ningún animal, no era una zona pública después de todo.

El de pelaje rojizo-anaranjado se ocultó detrás de un contenedor de basura esperando estar lo suficientemente lejos sin perderlo de vista para entrar también sin ser visto, con sigiló lo persiguió hasta un viejo vagón abandonado. Aquello le recordaba un poco al lugar donde Doug fabricaba la droga de los aulladores.

La puerta del vagón se abrió y detrás de ella apareció una mofeta que cubría la mitad de su rostro con una tela milimétrica y tras decirse un par de cosas le dejó entrar.

De verdad era algo muy sospechoso.

Una vez que ambos mamíferos ingresaron, Nicholas se acercó.

— ¿A dónde hemos venido amigo?—murmuró para sí, rodeando el vagón, buscando alguna rendija para poder mirar dentro. Encontró el sitio perfecto, unas vigas torcidas que dejaban ver el interior fácilmente.

—Déjeme ir por favor, yo no he hecho nada— la temblorosa y aterrorizada voz de una cebra macho le alertaron de inmediato. El pobre individuo se encontraba sentado sobre una silla metálica plegadiza con las cuatro patas amaradas con unas cuerdas gruesas.

—Tadeus no sigas mintiendo ¿Quieres? Fuiste atrapado con las pesuñas en la masa, solamente confiesa, así quizás sea un poco condescendiente contigo— habló Malakai dando vueltas a su alrededor.

—Yo no hice nada— repitió la cebra.

— ¡Mientes!— rugió acercándose rápidamente al equino cogiéndole con la pata izquierda la cara, un grito ahogado se escuchó— No soy un macho conocido por su paciencia, así que no la agotes. Admítelo de una vez, el idiota de tu hermano fue más inteligente al decirnos donde te encontrabas.

—¿Mi hermano? ¿Travis? ¡No! ¿Qué le hicieron?— demandó saber y en respuesta el albino clavo sus garras en su hocico, arañándolo.

—No estás en posición de hacer preguntas, solo de responderlas ¿Entendiste?— lo soltó dando un par de pasos— Ok seré más claro esta vez ¿A quién le vendiste el cargamento de insumos clínicos de Laboratorios Aurea Boralis?

—Yo no lo sé, no fui yo—chilló y el zorro estallo en ira golpeándolo con el puño cerrado en el rostro, por la fuerza del impacto Tadeus cayó contra el suelo del vagón, los músculos de Nick se tensaron, su instinto le decía que debía de intervenir, pero no era prudente.

—Hablarás de una u otra forma— sonrió torcidamente tronando los huesos de su cuello, se quitó el saco y se arremango la camisa, con firmeza lo tomó por la crin y lo arrastró hasta colocarlo debajo de un gancho, la cebra no se miraba en buen estado y a pesar de que podía gritar e intentaba resistirse fácilmente se podía ver que estaba algo anémico y no poseía la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente al ex-militar, Syrus jaló el gancho y lo atoró en las mordazas de las muñecas del herbívoro y después la Mofeta jaló la palanca de algún aparato que el Oficial no distinguía desde su posición y elevó el cuerpo de la presa un par de centímetros del suelo, lo suficiente para que sus patas posteriores no lograsen tocarlo

Comenzó a golpearlo en las costillas como si se tratase de un saco de boxeo, la indefensa cebra no podía hacer más que chillar y gritar por el dolor, repitiendo una y otra vez que no lo sabía.

—"Debo hacer algo"— pensó Wilde sintiéndose impotente, al ser un extranjero no tenía autoridad para presentarse como oficial de policía y menos conociendo la naturaleza de la confidencialidad del caso en el que trabajaba, volteo el rostro en todas direcciones buscando alguna manera de ayudar a aquella cebra.

Además no lograría nada con eso, tan sólo poner sobre aviso a Malakai y a su jefe.

—No lo sé— lloró el macho al tiempo que escupía algo de sangre.

—Muy bien se acabó el señor amabilidad— de un rincón cogió unas botellas de cerveza que seguramente el vigía habría estado bebiendo previamente a su llegada y un trozo de madera, le colocó una de las botellas en el ensangrentado hocico al presunto ladrón— tírala y jamás volverás a ver a tu hermano ni a esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Rose— las pupilas de Tadeus se contrajeron al oír el nombre de su novia, intentó desesperadamente decir algo y...

Crash.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose dentro de la boca del macho fue más horrible que cualquier otra cosa que el zorro policía jamás hubiese imaginó.

Demonios.

A lo lejos divisó una grúa y raídamente se dirigió a ella en busca de algo que pudiese ayudarle, se encontró con una lámpara de mano, una tabla porta papeles, una radio portátil averiada para el colmo, una chaqueta y una gorra, seguramente pertenecían a alguien de mantenimiento, de pronto tuvo una idea.

—B-Bien— balbuceo escupiendo saliva mezclada con sangre y pedazos de vidrio, el alcohol le escocia las heridas—Se lo vendí a Yang Peng de los barrios bajos— apenas lograba pronunciar palabras, le dolía demasiado.

—Gracias por el dato, pero has hablado muy tarde Tadeus— le colocó la otra cerveza— ya sabes que pasara si la tiras— se carcajeo.

Elevó el trozo de madera por sobre su cabeza dispuesto a golpearlo con toda su fuerza.

— ¿Hay alguien por ahí?— se escuchó una voz afuera del vagón.

Syrus se giró a mirar a la mofeta quien inmediatamente se asomó por la puerta.

—Es uno de los de mantenimiento— explicó observando al extraño.

—Encárgate de él— cabeceo frunciendo el ceño.

—Está bien—y salió quitándose la tela del rostro.

— ¿Quién es usted? No debería de estar aquí— dijo Nick emulando un acento como el de Jack.

—Sólo estoy revisando el vagón de la compañía, lo utilizaremos pronto y he venido a checar su estado— respondió la mofeta rascándose la nuca.

Ahora agradecía sus dotes de estafador.

—Qué extraño no se me aviso nada de que alguien fuese a venir— tentó el terreno comprobando que había logrado poner nervioso a su interlocutor—¿A qué compañía pertenece su vagón? A lo mejor se me ha traspapelado el aviso— levantó la tabla.

—Es una compañía nueva y a decir verdad el nombre es algo difícil de pronunciar— rio nervioso el de pelaje negro.

—Oh ¿No será Potsipatitas Corp?—le miró fingiendo haber encontrado un aviso.

—Ah sí, ese es, que torpe, me despedirán como no me aprenda el nombre todavía— rio aún más nervioso.

—"Te tengo"— pensó— Descuide a todos nos pasa, pero ¿no le dijo Betty que para checar los vagones debe acompañarlo alguien?

—No, no dijeron nada de eso.

—Caray seguramente debió haber peleado con Richard y se le ha de haber olvidado, pero bueno que se le va a hacer ya tienen más de 25 años casados, a quien no se le va la cabeza con eso— en serio debió haberse convertido en actor—, pero yo puedo ayudarle. Ese es su vagón ¿Cierto? Déjeme echarle un vistazo.

—Oh no, no se preocupe mi colega ya lo está revisando— se interpuso en el camino del zorro quien le miró fingiendo con extrañeza.

—Este es de los vagones más viejos, le serviría más que alguien de mantenimiento como yo lo revisara— le rodeo y puso una pata en la puerta pero esta se abrió desde dentro.

Blanco vs Jade.

Malakai estaba frente a Wilde con una sonrisa fingida.

—Buenas tardes—saludo cortes bajando del vagón— Roket ¿Sucede algo?— miro a su compañero y después vio al extraño, cuyo rostro no podía apreciar perfectamente debido a la chaqueta de trabajo y la gorra, tan solo podía distinguir que era un zorro que estaba cubierto de grasa, seguramente de donde había estado componiendo alguna de las maquinas (Aunque en realidad se había revolcado en un charco de aceite) —¿Hay algún problema Señor?

—Dice que tiene que revisar el vagón junto con nosotros— le explicó su compañero.

—Son políticas del depósito Señor— volvió a decir el pelirrojo.

—Ya no es necesario, ya hemos terminado, todo está en perfecto estado— explicó el guardaespaldas.

— ¿En serio? Entonces está bien— un sonido provino dentro de la caja metálica, seguramente era la cebra retorciéndose en el suelo por la paliza— ¿Hay alguien más adentro?

—Oh no, seguramente debe ser un eco— respondió el cánido de pelaje blanco colocando una pata entre el sujeto de mantenimiento y el vagón.

—Solo revisare por si acaso, políticas de seguridad— Malakai le lanzó una mirada furtiva al otro matón.

—No, no se preocupe, que tal si mejor nos ayuda a encontrar la salida, este sitio es como un laberinto— se apresuró a decir Roket.

—Claro que si— asintió alejándose del vagón seguido de los dos mamíferos— Es por aquí.

—Gracias. Señor…

—Roedriguez. Duke Roedriguez para lo que necesiten— sonrió, a esa comadreja no le importaría que tomase prestado su nombre por un rato.

Los acompañó hasta la salida y comprobó que en verdad se marcharan, sabía que lo harían durante unas cuantas horas así que de momento aprovecharía para seguir con el acto hasta estar seguro.

Con prisa dejo las cosas que había tomado prestadas en la grúa y casi corriendo regreso al vagón.

— ¿Estas bien amigo?

— ¿Quién eres?—indagó la cebra con voz débil y desconfiada.

—Oh solo un amigo de Peng—mintió, debía cubrirse las espaldas por si acaso, desato al equino y este le propino una patada en la quijada tirándolo sobre los resto del envase de cristal y la sangre., para luego salir corriendo, vaya el tipo todavía tenía algo de fuerza ¿Eh?

Se levantó y sintió una ligera molestia en el antebrazo pero prefirió ignorarlo, debía darse prisa en regresar a donde Rea y Fangmayer.

* * *

—Oh Santo cielo ¿Qué sucedió?— exclamó la tortuga en cuanto Nick entro por la puerta.

Judy quien se encontraba de espaldas leyendo los informes de la USB se giró inmediatamente alzando las orejas en un ademan inconsciente, pero estas bajaron enseguida al momento en que la silueta del zorro se dibujó en sus pupilas, se levantó rápidamente y alterno su vista entre la cara de su compañero y las de Sarini y Fangmayer.

La hembra tenía una expresión seria, mientras que el tigre se mostraba algo inquieto.

— ¿Dónde está el Agente Savage?—cuestionó la felina.

—Él ha salido hace rato.

—Nick ¿Qué te ha pasado?— se acercó la coneja con bastante preocupación y no era para menos, pues apenas hacía un par de horas su ropa estaba impecable y ahora parecía haber salido de un vertedero.

—Oh esto, no sé, me ha vuelto la niñez y me ha dado por tirarme sobre un charco de aceite— bromeó sarcásticamente.

—Nick— las orejas del zorro bajaron al ver directamente a los ojos de la menor, dándose cuenta que no era la ocasión para bromear.

—Se ha encontrado con Malakai Syrus— respondió finalmente la lince, Hopps no disimuló su asombro.

—Pero él no me ha hecho esto, créeme Zanahorias, si así hubiese sido creo que ni siquiera estaría aquí— se apresuró a aclarar— ha habido un pequeño incidente y esto ha sido parte de mi plan— se rascó la nuca tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

— ¡Ay Por el amor de Dios!, Nick, estas sangrando— la de mirada amatista lo tomó del brazo que tenía levantado.

Todos los presentes en la habitación le miraron y David se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubieran dado cuenta, ni ellos ni el mismísimo zorro acerca de eso.

Probablemente por la adrenalina.

—Ah, esa no es mía… espera—abrió los ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permitían, en el antebrazo derecho tenía incrustado un pedazo de vidrio del tamaño de una moneda de un dólar y la sangre que comenzaba a endurecerse a su alrededor— si lo es, ¡Auch!— y como por arte de magia la herida comenzó a escocerle.

— ¿Dónde está el botiquín de emergencias?— preguntó la de pelaje gris.

—Está en el baño— le indicó Sam tratando de no mirar la herida del zorro, la sangre en vivo y en directo no le gustaba para nada, sin decir otra palabra la coneja remolcó al pelirrojo para curarlo.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?— Lorelei apareció por la misma puerta en la que la oficina de Jack se encontraba, ella y Rupert, quien ahora se encontraba juntó con Wolford visitando a Maxwell en su hora de comida, habían llegado justo después que ellos habían ido a la casa de Kalender.

—Bueno…— comenzó a explicar el macho de mirada ocre.

Mientras tanto Judy rebuscaba en la gaveta del baño.

—Zorro tonto, ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan descuidado?— le miró por sobre el hombro encontrando la caja con los instrumentos de primeros auxilios.

—Bueno, para que te lo sepas rabo de algodón, esto me lo he hecho, porque se me ha pegado una de tus manías— exclamó él, ella lo miró sin entender— No poder quedarme quieto cuando veo una injusticia…

— ¿Eh?

—Malakai estaba torturando a un ladrón, una cebra, sé que no era un buen tipo pero el pobre estaba indefenso y ese malnacido fue tan sanguinario que la Judy Hopps de mi interior me hizo moverme— ella sonrió levemente por la última frase, después le hizo acercarse al lavabo para limpiar el pelaje alrededor del fragmento— Ese tipo no tiene escrúpulos cuando de sacarle la verdad a alguien se trata— rememoró el macho, haciendo muecas al sentir las pequeñas patas de Judy intentando sacar con cuidado en cristal—Me sentía atado de manos, y soy consciente de que lo que hice podría haber puesto en peligro el caso, Rea está bastante molesta a decir verdad y no creo poder salvarme de mi primer sermón por parte del mini jefe, pero hice lo que tenía que hacer. ¿También vas a enojarte y regañarme, Zanahorias?

Amatista vs Jade.

—No, Zorro bobo, solamente quiero decirte una cosa— guardo silencio un momento, mientras sacaba el pedazo de botella y le limpiaba con un desinfectante—Bien hecho Oficial Wilde.

Nicholas sonrió con emoción.

—Auch— se quejó al sentir el ardor.

—Pero a partir de ahora no seas tan imprudente y menos cuando de ese zorro ártico se trate, ¿Entendiste? Él es peligroso, tu viste su expediente, sabes de lo que es capaz.

—Lo sé y también lo presencie. Por eso debemos de atraparlos, a él y a ese oso pretencioso— sentenció con seriedad, el corazón de la fémina salto dentro de su pecho.

Pero una idea cruzó por su mente.

— ¿Qué harás si después te reconoce y descubre que eres un policía?— se detuvo un momento al vendarlo un tanto angustiada por esa posibilidad y entendiendo la molestia de la de pelaje caramelo.

—Tranquila Tesoro, en todo caso buscaran a Duke Roedriguez, un empleado de mantenimiento del sector ferroviario o en su defecto un esbirro de un tal Yang Peng— volvió a utilizar el tono Britanimalico y ciertamente no se parecía absolutamente nada a la forma de hablar de su mejor amigo.

—Zorro astuto.

—Gracias. Me hubieses visto, me veía sexy cubierto de aceite y con esa chaqueta azul de mantenimiento, parecía de esos actores de telenovela extranjera que hacen de mecánicos— se rio y ella también.

—Bueno Señor sexy he terminado, es hora de salir— le siguió la broma.

—Estupendo aunque me gustaría que aquí hubiese una ducha, y no es que desprecie la profesión de un mecánico automotriz pero oler como uno, no es tan agradable— le dijo al salir.

—Hay una ducha por la bodega— habló de pronto la leona quien se encontraba recargada en la pared junto a la puerta del baño, sorprendiéndolos a ambos— Ve a ducharte, el Agente Savage llegará en una hora tú y yo lo esperaremos en su oficina. ¿Entendiste?— la autoridad podía percibirse en su tono, después de todo cuando la liebre no estaba ella era la que estaba a cargo.

—Está bien — asintió bajando las orejas.

Sabía que con eso se había ganado que lo reprendieran, pero tampoco es como que le agradase esa idea.

—Hopps por ahí hay algo de ropa búscale algo limpio, por favor— se dirigió en un tono más amable hacia ella y la aludida asintió, siguiendo al cánido.

—No te preocupes Nick, estoy segura que si le explicas adecuadamente al Señor Savage lo que sucedió no se molestará— le palmeo el hombro.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura?— arqueo una ceja en un ademán escéptico, es cierto que no sabía cómo lo tomaría el de pelaje atigrado pero no creía que fuese a ser tan condescendiente con él solo por apenas haber empezado.

—Bueno quizás sea algo pretencioso de mi parte, pero no siento que él sea del tipo de macho que se deja llevar por su primera impresión ni que recalque los errores de los demás— sonrió con aquella calidez que había descubierto se hacía presente en ella a causa de su jefe y que asociaba a lo que sentía con su mejor amigo.

Nick sintió una presión en la boca del estómago y como si repentinamente bajase una pendiente en la montaña rusa.

¿Por qué su Zanahorias colocaba ese tipo de expresión cuando hablaba de Jack Savage?

Eso no le gustó para nada.

Meneó la cabeza, no, no debía de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, no eran importantes, solo estaba sobre pesando, otra vez.

Pero…

—Entiendo— musitó adelantándose para encontrar la dichosa regadera.

Judy lo miro un tanto confundida, pero mejor se dedicó a buscar la ropa que Sabann le había dicho.

Nick entró al pequeño cuarto que estaba acondicionado como una ducha, se despojó de su ropa y lamento un poco tener que deshacer el vendaje que su pequeña amiga había hecho, pero se consoló pensando en que ella sin duda volvería a tratar sus heridas.

Ella definitivamente lo haría, lo hiciera intencionalmente o no.

Se rio de su propio pensamiento arrogante, mientras dejaba que el agua fría le recorriese el cuerpo.

Sin embargo no es que en verdad quisiera pecar de arrogancia, era que simplemente su mente solía tomar ese curso de vuelo cuando se detenía a reflexionar sobre el impacto que ella había tenido en su vida, el cuál era de proporciones titánicas, si era totalmente sincero.

Después de todo Judy Hopps era el motor de su nueva existencia.

Aquella existencia que logró obtener tras demostrar, gracias a su ayuda, que en realidad podía ser más que un simple zorro astuto.

* * *

—Una semana — sentenció mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Si es cierto lo que dijo Oficial Wilde y Syrus no logra encontrar una relación entre lo que paso en los vagones y nuestra investigación, entonces no habrá ningún problema, pero como medida preventiva será mejor que se quedé aquí ayudando a la Señorita Sam, para mantener un perfil bajo.

—Pero…

—Wilde, sé y entiendo que tuvo las mejores intenciones al intervenir, pero creo que hasta usted mismo comprende el impacto negativo que puede llegar a tener sus acciones en el caso.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Rea nos explicó la situación que se presentó con el equipo anterior— asintió.

—Bien, de cualquier manera, no estará totalmente inactivo durante estos días, seguirá trabajando con la Agente Sarini y el Oficial Fangmayer en su tarea, solamente que será a distancia. Así que de momento puede irse.

—De acuerdo — dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

—Y Oficial Wilde…— volvió a llamarlo Jack antes de que abriera la puerta.

— ¿Hm?

—Buen trabajo.

Esa última frase fue suficiente para descolocarle totalmente, no se lo esperaba para nada. Nick estaba sinceramente sorprendido, esa liebre había logrado ir en contra de sus propios prejuicios, pues desde que había llegado hacía media hora y Sabann le había informado junto a la lince, a grandes rasgo de lo ocurrido, supuso que este se enojaría, pero no.

Ya que lejos se sobresaltarse como lo habría hecho cierto búfalo mala cara que conocía, el macho de liebre había escuchado pacientemente, entendiendo las razones que le habían motivado a intervenir, sin molestarse, ni frunciéndole el ceño, fulminándolo con la mirada o gritándole y hasta lo había felicitado.

Jack Savage era un animal muy peculiar.

Un tanto contrariado y sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, abandonó la oficina y se encontró con la mirada interrogativa de Judy.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Estaré una semana ayudando a Sam— dijo simple y la aludida se giró.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tendrás a este zorro astuto de asistente por toda la semana, gafas lindas— sonrió Nick y la tortuga se sonrojo levemente por escuchar de nuevo aquel, quiso pensar, cumplido viniendo del cánido.

Ella no era buena conversando con otros y menos si se trataba de los machos.

—Te lo dije y bueno por lo menos no te han sancionado como el jefe Bogo lo haría— la coneja le dio un par de golpes en el pecho sonriéndole.

—De cualquier forma, Zanahorias, no creo que pudiese ponerme en parquímetros — rio entre dientes el zorro.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, me hace muy feliz.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	5. Sin importancia

**Declaimer todos los derechos sobre Zootopia son para Disney y sus creadores, Yo sólo hago uso de sus increíbles personajes para crear una historia puramente de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Sin importancia**

 **.**

—Esto es tan aburrido— bufó Nick recostándose sobre el teclado de la computadora

Habían transcurrido cuatro días, desde que se le había sancionado dejándolo en la base de operaciones como asistente de Sam.

—Lo siento, como mi trabajo no es tan emocionante o activo, parece que solo pierdes tu tiempo— se disculpó la de lentes.

—Nah no te preocupes Gafas— movió la pata restándole importancia observándola de reojo, esta abrió sus fauces intentando decir otra cosa pero al final mejor regresó a su ordenador.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló.

Elizabeth Quorra Samuelson, "Sam" para abreviar, era una tortuga gigante, experta en informática, graduada de la universidad de Foxford, con doctorado en sistemas, de 23 años, soltera y que trabajaba en la provincia como Oficial de la policía metropolitana en el área de crímenes virtuales.

¿Y cómo sabía eso?

Bueno toda esa información el zorro la había conseguido debido a que lo suyo no era estar redactando los reportes que Fangmayer y Sarini le entregaban para traspasar, y en su aburrimiento comenzaba a interrogarla, cosa que le divertía pues se notaba que la hembra no era buena hablando con los demás y por ende sus reacciones eran bastante graciosas.

Por la puerta entró Rupert y detrás de él Sean.

—Samy—la llamó de aquella forma afectuosa que al cánido de menor estatura le provocaba una tremenda risa puesto que la figura imponente del viejo no cuadraba con su forma de dirigirse a la inocente reptil — Aquí están los datos del cargamento que rastreamos ayer— dijo el rinoceronte entregándole una USB.

—Oh claro enseguida lo pasaré.

—Veamos si toda la faena de ayer realmente sirvió para algo— comentó al aire el de piel gris.

Después de todo el día anterior él y el lobo habían llevado a cabo el rastreo y persecución de un cargamento sospechoso de la fábrica de Aurea Boralis en el cual había conseguido, con bastante dificultad, puesto que la zona a la que habían ido era de difícil acceso, los nombres y locaciones de lo que suponían era una empresa distribuidora.

—Hey ¿Qué tal todo por aquí?— preguntó Wolford recargándose en el CPU del escritorio del ex-estafador.

—Ustedes han sido lo más emocionante hasta ahora— profirió con sorna, sonriendo de lado.

—El trabajo de escritorio siempre es aburrido en cualquier parte del mundo ¿Eh?— arqueó un ceja— ¿Y Hopps?

—Salió juntó a la Agente Sabann a buscar a un ex-empleado de uno de los proveedores que están bajo investigación— explicó brevemente, a decir verdad ese día no había visto mucho a la coneja, tan solo en la mañana durante el desayuno y antes de que ella y la leona partieran.

—Oh ya veo, supongo que se estará divirtiendo.

—Probablemente este causando un alboroto—rememoró lo apasionada que solía ser la coneja.

Aunque solo estaba exagerando un poquito, pues Judy ya no era tan, poco sutil, cuando de llevar a cabo ese tipo de actividades se trataba.

—Vale. Por cierto ¿Tienes hambre?— cambió de tema el aullador.

—Como la de un cerdo a dieta— rio el pelirrojo y Wolford le siguió.

—Va a ser medio día y de momento no haremos nada—miró a Rinhoall quien cabeceo— ¿Qué tal si intentamos conseguir unas buenas hamburguesas?

—Amigo, ese plan si me gusta— exclamó el de ojos verdes levantándose al instante— ¿Quieres algo, Gafas?

—Oh no, he traído mi propio almuerzo, pero gracias— se apresuró a decir enseñándole una bolsa de papel, el macho policía se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno como quieras, igual traeré unos cuantos dulces.

— ¿Viene usted también señor?— indagó por cortesía el de mirada ámbar dirigiéndose al rinoceronte.

—No, me quedaré aquí, necesito hablar con Savage.

—Tendrá que esperarlo Señor, volvió a salir esta mañana— le dijo la de caparazón.

A otro que tampoco había visto mucho y eso desde que lo había felicitado, era al mini jefe. Todos los días salía a la misma hora, sin decir realmente a donde iba, aunque esto también se debía a que ninguno de ellos preguntaba la razón de esto. Seguramente tenía más responsabilidades que ellos siendo subordinados no sabían.

Y Wilde se preguntaba si realmente la liebre hacia algún tipo de trabajo de campo.

—Vamos, vamos que me intriga saber cómo saben las hamburguesas de tofu en este país— apuró Nick cogiendo del escritorio en el que solía trabajar su amiga de orejas largas, las llaves del coche que les habían proporcionado.

—Regresaremos después del almuerzo— se escuchó decir a Wolford mientras era empujado amistosamente hacia la salida.

Ambos caninos salieron al estacionamiento y treparon al coche color guinda, con Wilde en el asiento del piloto, no solía manejar muy a menudo, ni si quiera en Zootopia, donde la mayoría del tiempo Hopps era la que lo hacía cuando salían a hacer sus rondines y él por comodidad no se oponía a ello.

Pero eso no quería decir que él no supiera hacerlo, de hecho era bastante buen conductor si se permitía alardear y vaya que evitar que lo hiciera no era fácil.

Encendió el auto y se dirigió a la zona comercial de Zoondres, en esos tres días y principalmente a causa del aburrimiento había estado leyendo los mapas de aquella vieja ciudad, por lo que también ya tenía bastante identificados ciertos lugares, entre ellos las áreas a las que solamente depredadores podían asistir o las áreas comunes, como lo era a la que se dirigían.

— ¿Y has hablado con tu esposa?— indagó para hacer platica con su colega, ya estaba cansado de los largos periodos de silencio.

—Siempre converso con ella durante las tardes— respondió sonriendo sutilmente ante la mención de la loba— de hecho anoche me estaba contando sobre como Warren, su hermano menor que vive con nosotros ya que asiste a la universidad de Zootopia, había entrado en pánico al antojársele un helado de brócoli con chispas y galletas saladas.

—Yo habría reaccionado igual— respondió el de pelaje rojizo-anaranjado haciendo una mueca por tal menjurje tan extraño— ¿Y logró conseguir el helado?

—Sí, ¿Sabías que en Tundratown hay una heladería abierta las 24hrs con todos los sabores de helado que puedas imaginar?— cierto ya la recordaba, había ido un par de veces con Finnick.

—Oh es verdad— se rio, recordando que incluso tenían unos sabores de bebidas alcohólicas que no estaban tan mal.

—Sí, Jerry el empleado nocturno hasta me dio una cuponera— se carcajeo recordando todas la veces que había ido a ese sitió desde que su esposa le había dado la noticia de que sería padre.

—Por cierto tengo curiosidad de algo, ¿Cómo se conocieron Marina y tú?

—Esa es una historia realmente graciosa a decir verdad—miró por la ventana—Fue hace siete años, ella era estudiante de último año de arquitectura y yo estaba de encubierto en la región forestal en ese entonces, el caso era sobre un venado que era dueño de una destilería ilegal, ese día tenía que buscar a un Yak de nombre Eliot, entonces fui a una ferretería en la calle pino, y estaba esta esa Señora puercoespín riñendo por los precios de unos clavos con el tendero…

— _Esto es un robó— profirió indignada la hembra de al menos unos sesenta y pico de años con unas enormes gafas y de vestimenta anticuada— usted no puede aumentarle un dólar al precio de estos clavos de un día para otro viejo mañoso._

— _El precio ha sido el mismo por los últimos 20 años, Señora— le respondió el mapache de avanzada edad tratando de no perder la compostura._

— _No trate de engañarme, aquí lo dice, los clavos de dos pulgadas y media, cuestan $2. 75 el paquete y usted me lo está cobrando a $3. 75, ¿Acaso ha habido una crisis económica? ¿O usted está engañando a sus clientes con publicidad falsa?_

— _No es ninguna de las dos, como ya le dije, el precio ha sido el mismo desde que esta tienda abrió._

— _No, no es así viejo mañoso, usted está queriendo robar_

— _¡Ah! ¿Quién es esta Señora? ¿Está usted sorda o senil? El precio no cambiara, así que ¿Va a pagarlo o mejor buscará otra tienda?— la de púas se sintió ofendida y utilizando su paraguas comenzó a golpear al mapache._

— _¡¿Qué le sucede?! ¡Deje de hacer eso!_

 _Sean quien se encontraba en el estante de herramientas para el jardín esperando a que llegase Eliot el distribuidor del alcohol ilegal, no pudiendo ignorar lo que sucedía, se acercó para tratar de ayudar a detener la situación._

— _Señora deténgase, la violencia no es la respuesta— Wolford intentó agarrar la sombrilla que estaba siendo utilizada como arma._

 _La hembra puercoespín le miro mal, no le agradaban los entrometidos._

— _Quítate de aquí mentecato— y empezó a golpearlo a él también._

— _Señora, Hey eso es peligroso—trató de cubrirse— deténgase ya, o esto podría ser considerado un asalto._

— _¡¿Ah?! Ahora resulta que este metiche me meterá a la cárcel— lo golpeó más fuerte y en uno de los movimiento le dio en el ojo._

 _El cánido de pelaje gris plomo retrocedió y se tropezó con unas cubetas que se exhibían en este, chocó con alguien a quien no logró distinguir a tiempo y ambos fueron a dar al suelo._

— _¡Auch!_

 _El Oficial abrió su ojo sano y se encontró con una loba de pelaje café claro y mirada celeste debajo de él,_

 _Fue solamente menos de un segundo, pero pudo sentir perfectamente como su mundo se detenía en un instante._

— _Lo siento —susurró totalmente ido en las aguamarinas de la hembra._

— _Claro, pero ¿Podrías quitarte de encima? Pesas— profirió ella con seriedad y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño por la molestia del incidente._

— _Oh si, si, lo siento— se echó hacia un lado, y entonces pudo apreciarla mejor, se notaba que era más joven que él, además ella vestía de una manera casual, una simple y cómoda camiseta azul de franela y unos jeans gastados._

 _La fémina se incorporó, menudo recibimiento le daban al llegar._

— _¿Uh? ¿Señora Breebard? Nana—llamó a la hembra de puercoespín quien seguía agrediendo al tendero._

— _¿Ah? ¿Mari?— se detuvo— Oh querida, que bueno que llegas, vine a comprar los clavos que me recomendaste usar para arreglar la gaveta de la cocina, esos que en otras ocasiones me has comprado tú y este viejo mañoso me los está vendiendo más caros._

— _Ya le dije que esos clavos siempre han costado $3. 75— volvió a decir el adolorido mamífero._

— _¡Usted!...— levantó de nuevo el paraguas pero la pelicafé la detuvo._

— _Permítame un segundo esa caja— examinó el paquete— Señora Breebard el precio está bien, porque estos son clavos de tres pulgadas y media, solo que están mal etiquetados._

— _¿Oh? ¿En serio?— sonrió apenada— Ah lo siento._

— _Se lo dije. Vieja senil— gruñó el tendero._

— _Cuide su vocabulario— le reprendió la más joven— el error ha sido por parte de su tienda, porque a pesar de que están etiquetados como clavos de 2 ½ pulgada usted se los está cobrando como de 3½, no fijándose realmente en la etiqueta sino en el tamaño, usted por costumbre se ha aprendido los tamaños, pero la gente normal no sabe distinguir eso._

 _El dueño del local se quedó sin palabras._

— _Así que ¿Podría darme los clavos correctos y corregir las etiquetas de estos? No sería bueno que le otorgasen una suspensión por la incongruencia de los precios de los productos y sus etiquetas— pidió con firmeza, el macho de avanzada edad ya no pudo objetar nada y se dirigió a buscar el tamaño de clavos correcto._

— _Wow, no pensé que una chica pudiera distinguir entre dos tipos de clavos— comentó Sean ya de pie pero sin poder abrir el quinqué herido._

— _¿Acaso crees que las hembras no podemos saber de este tipo de cosas?— la de ojos claros alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos._

— _No, no es lo que quise decir, me refiero a que es inusual, pero bastante lindo— se detuvo ¿Qué acaba de decir?— digo, no, este me refiero a que eso es sexy, no, no quise decir eso…— se trabo, de pronto se sentía como un adolescente._

 _Ella le miró como si de pronto al lobo macho le hubiesen salido tres cabezas, pero después se echó a reír._

— _Ya, no hables más, solo bastaba que dijeras que era genial, lobo pirata— le sonrió divertida por su torpeza._

 _Su corazón dio un vuelco._

— _Si…_

— _Hijo, siento haberte golpeado— se disculpó la Señora Breebard, el de mirada ámbar le sonrió— ¿Tu ojo está bien?_

— _No se preocupe, no creo que este tan mal._

— _En serio lo lamento, estaba muy alterada, ¿Deberíamos ir al hospital para que te revisen?_

— _No, así estoy bien, en serio._

— _Pero ni siquiera puedes abrirlo—lo miró fijo— ¡¿Eso es sangre?!_

— _¿Qué?— se tocó la herida y efectivamente era así había un poco de sangre, intentó no alarmarse, después de todo estaba en medio del trabajo… ¡El trabado! Demonios lo había olvidado por completo, tenía que buscar al yak— No se preocupe, estaré bien, tengo algo que hacer ahora así que iré después al médico…_

— _No, deberíamos ir ahora, no vaya a ser algo malo— musitó preocupada._

— _Así está bien, en serio…_

— _Nana no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de esto— le dijo la loba en tono afectuoso dándose cuenta del apuró que el más alto tenía._

— _Señora aquí están los clavos— le llamó el mapache._

— _Está bien, iré a pagar esto querida, lo dejo en tus manos._

— _En serió tengo que irme, debo… ver a un conocido, dile que no se preocupe por los gastos de la consulta— le respondió Wolford mirando fuera de la tienda._

— _Me gustaría que fuera tan fácil pero Nana es bastante peculiar con estas cosas y no podrá dormir pensando en que no ha hecho nada para remediar sus errores, por lo tanto no se dará por vencida hasta que pague la revisión— suspiró ella— Así que ¿Te podría pedir que cuando veas al doctor, me des una copia del recibo?_

— _Está bien— asintió viendo a lo lejos la figura de Eliot— Pero en este momento, no tengo manera de comunicarme— y era cierto no tenía ningún celular personal dado que estaba de encubierto y no podía arriesgarse a echar todo por la borda dándole sus datos reales— estoy en cierta circunstancia especial así que, ¿Por qué no me das una dirección y te la enviaré?_

— _No creo que darle mi dirección a un desconocido sea bueno, pero podemos quedar en mi universidad mañana._

— _Está bien, ¿Cuál es?_

— _Universidad Autónoma de Zootopia, ¿Podrías ir a la Facultad de Arquitectura, como a eso de las 11:30?_

— _11:30, Facultad de Arquitectura, hecho. Tengo que irme ya, así que hasta luego— empezó a caminar— Oh si ¿Cuál es tu nombre por cierto?_

— _Me llamo Marina— ella ensancho su sonrisa._

— _Sean. Nos vemos mañana Marina— le sonrió de vuelta sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y se fue tras el distribuidor._

Nick se carcajeo levemente al terminar de oír el relato.

—Entonces literalmente fue amor a primera vista.

—Sí, esa noche desmantelamos la destilería, pero recibí una puñalada en la espalda dado que con mi ojo en mal estado mis reflejos no estaban bien, así que estuve internado hasta las 12 del día siguiente y en cuanto me dieron el alta fui a la universidad, llegue[e una hora después de lo acordado…

— ¿Y tu esposa no se espantó?

—Primero estaba muy molesta por mi retraso de una hora pero después cuando se dio cuenta de mi condición, estaba espantada y la pobre se sentía culpable por haberme dejado marchar el día anterior— rememoró— sin embargo le explique todo, de que era policía y estaba trabajando en un caso al momento de conocerla y que eso no tenía que nada ver con ella o la Señora Breebard, pero ella insistió en cuidar de mi hasta que mis heridas sanasen y así ha sido desde entonces— finalizo colocando una expresión cálida en su rostro.

—Debes echarla mucho de menos en este momento—el zorro aparcó el auto fuera del restaurante en el que comerían.

—A cada segundo.

—Bien, pronto regresaras al lado de tu Julieta, Romeo, solo hay que acabar con esto— dijo divertido por la forma tan emotiva en que su colega había respondido.

—Lo sé.

Wilde recordó la promesa que Fangmayer y él habían hecho en el aeropuerto y de nuevo se dijo así mismo que definitivamente todo tenía que salir bien.

Para todos.

* * *

Judy observó fijamente la fachada del complejo departamental, era bastante vieja y descuidada, pues se trataba de un edificio de cuatro pisos color marrón que databa desde la primera guerra mundial.

—Buscamos a Travis Striphorse, es una cebra, fue despedido hace cuatro meses de su puesto como conductor de un camión de carga de la empresa Zerpress, una fábrica de químicos utilizados en la elaboración de productos médicos — habló la leona al momento de descender de la van — su apartamento es el 44C.

—Entendido— la coneja asintió emprendiendo paso al edificio.

La razón por la que lo buscaban era para indagar las rutas y destinos de las entregas que su empresa hacía a Aurea Boralis, dado que en los informes de Abamovich este siempre había sido el conductor de dichos cargamentos. Entraron al complejo, la recepción se encontraba vacía y el portero no estaba por ningún lado, por lo que ambas hembras atravesaron el pasillo rumbo hacia las escaleras sin ningún problema, llegaron al penúltimo apartamento del tercer piso, la madera de la puerta se apreciaba gastada y la placa con el número de identificación interno estaba a punto de caerse.

La felina de traje azul oscuro golpeo tres veces la puerta.

—Señor Striphorse— llamó alzando la voz.

No hubo respuesta.

La de mirada caramelo volvió a hacer el llamado y siguió sin recibir respuesta.

—Quizás no está— sugirió Hopps.

—No lo creo, según la información no ha conseguido otro trabajo y sus ingresos los consigue de su hermano— miró extrañada la puerta— Señor Striphorse, es la policía, necesito hacerle unas preguntas— tocó la perilla y esta se deslizo suavemente, estaba abierta.

Lorelei miro a Judy para que ambas ingresaran al lugar.

Apenas entraron un olor nauseabundo les lleno las fosas nasales, algo realmente apestaba dentro.

— ¿Señor Striphorse?— llamó esta vez la de ojos amatista caminando con cautela, adentrándose en la vivienda.

El pasillo estaba lleno de basura y había varias latas, envoltorios y papeles desparramados por el piso, Sabann revisó la primera puerta que daba al dormitorio, nada a simple vista, Hopps revisó la segunda, que era un armario, nada, siguieron adentrándose en la casa ajena, el hedor iba aumentando paulatinamente

—Nada— susurró la felina al dirigirse a la cocina y revisarla.

La hembra de conejo no tenía un buen presentimiento.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala, la cual estaba hecha un desastre total, el sofá estaba destrozado igual que el televisor y el equipo de sonido, la peste era insoportable, la de pelaje gris distinguió algo envuelto entre las cortinas y tirado entre la pared y un librero.

— ¿Señor… Striphorse? ¡Oh Dios!— Judy se cubrió el hocico y se retiró un par de pasos, el cadáver de Travis yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre, y moscas, era el origen de aquella fetidez, Lorelei se precipito hasta donde ella y frunció el ceño cubriéndose también la nariz. No importaba el tiempo que llevase siendo oficial de policía, no creía acostumbrarse a eso.

—Tiene ya varios días— comentó la leona sacando su teléfono para llamar al forense y los peritos.

Un estrepito se escuchó desde la habitación, ambas agentes se giraron en seguida y pudieron apreciar como alguien vestido con un deportivo negro salía corriendo a toda velocidad por la entrada.

— ¡Alto ahí! —gritó — Voy por él.

— ¡Hopps! — Judy salió disparada no sin antes atrapar en el aire el arma tranquilizante de la de piel canela.

No podía decir exactamente qué tipo de animal era el sospechoso pero de algo estaba segura, por las pesuñas, se trataba de otro equino.

El desconocido atravesó temerariamente la ventana que daba a la escalera contra incendios, rompiéndola en el acto, la hembra tuvo cuidado de no cortarse al seguirle por el mismo sitio, el del deportivo bajaba a grandes zancadas, llevaba ya un piso de ventaja y ella no podía darse el lujo de perderlo así que haciendo uso de su agilidad, brincó por las barandas de seguridad ahorrándose los escalones, ambos llegaron al suelo, quedó justo a tres metros del mamífero e inició su persecución entre los callejones.

— ¡Alto! — el extraño brincó una reja, de cuatro metros por sobre la altura de un oso polar y ella utilizando un basurero y la pared cercana para tomar impulso, hizo lo mismo, llegaron a la intersección donde el trafico vial y el tumulto de animales incremento drásticamente, escondió el arma entre su chaqueta para no causar pánico innecesario.

Hopps trató de no perder de vista la silueta del sujeto, pero su tamaño y el de los demás transeúntes no se lo dejaban nada fácil sin embargo no lo dejaría escapar.

— ¡Ten cuidado!— le gritó uno de los peatones.

Pidiendo disculpas, con velocidad se abrió paso a empujones o pasando entre las patas de los demás, cada tanto pegaba un salto para visualizar la espalda del sujeto y en uno de estos lo vio entrando a la estación del metro. A él parecía no importarle derribar a unos cuantos y pobres incautos que se atravesaban en su camino, saltó la barra giratoria para pagar el pasaje y esto hizo que el cerdo que fungía como guardia de seguridad le pitara con su silbato, la coneja hizo lo mismo que el otro y el guardia volvió a hacer su llamado, pero no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones.

La carrera continuó por las plataformas, el desconocido de un brinco se adentró a las vías del tren, la coneja le siguió hasta uno de los túneles de mantenimiento y salieron por una puerta de servicio que daba al cuarto de máquinas, por un momento lo perdió de vista entre las enormes tuberías y conexiones eléctricas, así que alentó su paso.

Su respiración era pesada por el esfuerzo físico, podía sentir su propio corazón palpitando en sus oídos, la presión del vapor en la tubería del agua caliente a cada tanto soltaba chillidos, y hacía que la temperatura de la habitación subiera drásticamente en comparación al exterior, todo estaba muy silencioso.

—Salga, no tiene a donde ir— levantó la pistola dirigiéndose al pasillo central en donde se encontraba el generador de energía.

Silencio.

De pronto captó un sonido a su costado tan pronto como se volteo, se encontró con el sujeto, era otra cebra, este saco un tubo, que seguramente acababa de coger del suelo y trató de golpear a la hembra, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y logro quitarse a tiempo sin embargo no le dio tiempo de levantar el arma tranquilizante cuando la atacó de nuevo, esta vez logró golpearla en el hombro, fallando en su objetivo original que era la cabeza de la oficial, pues la de pelaje gris había alzado el brazo izquierdo para protegerse, por la fuerza del impacto su cuerpo fue lanzado contra una de la tuberías, el aire escapó involuntariamente de sus pulmones, sofocándola y logrando desorientarla momentáneamente.

El de piel monocromática quiso entonces aprovechar esto para escapar y soltando el tubo pegó el galope hacia la puerta, pero cuando su pesuña tocó el seguro sintió dos punzadas en la espalda.

Tenía dos dardos incrustados en el omoplato derecho.

Incrédulo viró medio rostro encontrándose con la mirada triunfal de la Hopps.

—Maldición…

—Es una treta Tesoro— profirió Judy desde el suelo apoyándose en la tubería y sosteniendo el arma en su dirección y recuperando el aliento.

La cebra macho cayó de espaldas, adormecido por el efecto de los calmantes.

Judy lanzó un sonoro suspiró al aire sintiendo como poco a poco su hombro se calentaba por el golpe, Dios le dolería como el infierno al día siguiente.

Sacó su teléfono para llamar a Lorelei y decirle que había logrado capturar al intruso y su ubicación para que mandase a alguien.

—No te muevas del sitio, alguien llegará pronto— se escuchó decir a la felina por el auricular antes de cortar, la de quinqués amatista se paró y sacando un par de esposas que solía cargar se aseguró de inmovilizar al macho inconsciente y finalmente se volvió a sentar, preguntándose qué es lo que dirían ante las autoridades del metro y la policía por todo ese alboroto, pues como bien se había enterado por parte de Sabann y confirmado por Nick y sus otros compañeros su caso no era de conocimiento público, suponía entonces que sus superiores tenían algún tipo de fachada para esas situaciones.

Después de una hora la puerta del cuarto de máquinas se abrió de nueva cuenta y por ella entro primero Rinhoall y detrás de él una silueta que para la coneja ya era inconfundible a pesar de no haberle visto tan seguido los últimos días.

Jack Savage parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en medio de aquél oscuro cuarto lleno de tuberías y máquinas.

Él caminaba con las orejas totalmente erguidas y su postura galante no se alteraba en lo más mínimo, haciendo relucir en todo su esplendor la ropa de marca que solía llevar a menudo.

—Vaya, sí que eres toda una sorpresa— habló el rinoceronte acercándose a ella y viendo al sospechoso en el suelo todavía inconsciente, aunque ya era hora que fuera despertando.

—Hasta los conejos tenemos unos cuantos ases bajo nuestras mangas— sonrió levantándose e intentando disimular una mueca de dolor por la inflamación de su hombro, Rupert tomó de la cintura al macho y sin problemas lo hecho sobre su hombro cargándolo tal cual un costal de papas.

El macho de liebre fue directamente a donde la hembra.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó su jefe escudriñándola con la mirada.

—Sí Señor, no fue ningún problema— trató de sonar lo más convincente que podía.

—Bien…—siguió mirándola—la Agente Sabann está haciéndose cargo del cuerpo de Travis Striphorse, así que nosotros nos dirigiremos a la base, necesitamos averiguar lo que sucedió.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el túnel de mantenimiento y caminaron un par de metros hasta llegar a otra salida, algo escondida, siendo esta la utilizada por los empleados del lugar para llevar a cabos sus labores sin molestar a los usuarios.

—Señor ¿Qué pasa con las autoridades del metro?— indagó la de quinqués amatistas caminando detrás del de pelaje atigrado.

—Ya me he encargado de eso, ahora solo debemos salir sin llamar demasiado la atención, no sabemos si esa cebra este bajo las ordenes de Kalender o no.

—Ya veo.

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta salir por la parte de atrás de la estación que daba hacia un pequeño y desolado callejón.

Ahí estacionada junto a dos contenedores estaba la van.

El viejo rinoceronte se acomodó en los asientos traseros junto con el equino mientras que Jack y Judy se sentaron en los asientos de piloto y copiloto respectivamente.

La hembra policía se quejó débilmente al cruzarse el cinturón de seguridad cuando el motor se encendió.

Savage la miro de reojo y enarcó una ceja.

* * *

Bueno Nick tenía que admitir que las hamburguesas de tofu de Zoondres no estaban tan mal, pero no se comparaban a las que vendían en las calles de Zootopia, en definitiva no y menos a las que su amigo Peter vendía en la plaza Sahara.

Entraron a la oficina y se percató que ni Sam ni el rinoceronte se encontraba en la habitación.

Seguramente este último estaba con el mini jefe.

Sorbió de la pajita de su vaso lo último que le quedaba del té helado que había pedido y haciendo movimientos tal cual un basquetbolista, se deshizo de él tirándolo en el cesto de la basura al primer intento.

— ¡Sí! Wilde encesta dos puntos y la tribuna enloquece— musitó festejando, Sean se rió y arrugó la bolsa de papel que tenía entre las patas en forma de pelota.

—Excelente puntería, pero Wolford el numero 9 tiene la pelota, se prepara desde media cancha y…— lanzó la bolsa y esta se tambaleo en la orilla del bote de aluminio dejando a la suerte si caía dentro o fuera de él—¡Las Nutrias Rojas están en la final!— vitoreó alzando los brazos cuando la bolsa cayo en el sitio correcto.

—Nada mal— aplaudió el pelirrojo— pero yo soy mejor— soltó en un tono juguetón y de superioridad

—Tienes buen movimiento de muñeca, pero yo fui campeón tres años seguido en el ejército, ¿Cómo podrías ganarle a eso Wilde?— el aludido levantó ambas cejas entrecerrando los ojos.

Ámbar vs Jade.

Sam regresaba del baño cuando escuchó mucho alboroto en la oficina, así que con cautela entro por la puerta.

—Tres defensores, Wilde mira hacia atrás, sus compañeros tienen fe en él, para otorgarle la victoria a los Jaguares del Oeste, hace una finta y se deshace de ellos, corre a toda velocidad sin perder la pelota, da un salto y….—narró el zorro corriendo entre los escritorios y lanzando una hoja de papel hecha bolita.

—Y Wolford se lo impide, en el último segundo roba la pelota— el lobo alcanzó a agarrar la bola antes de que entrara al cesto y corrió al lado opuesto donde habían colocado una caja como la segunda canasta, lanzó pero por un error de cálculo la "pelota" terminó pegándole a la tortuga en la frente.

¿Qué estaban haciendo esos dos?

— ¡Sí! Los Jaguares son campeones— festejó el canido de menor estatura carcajeándose— tres años de ser campeón, pero de pegarle a la tortuga.

—Deja que consiga una pelota real y ya lo veras— el de pelaje gris plomo se cruzó de brazos mirándolo entre divertido y retadoramente.

—Vale, me encantaría ver eso, Romeo— aceptó el desafió— ¿Estas bien Gafas?

—No entiendo al género masculino— musitó y regresó a su escritorio.

El ex-estafador la miró divertido y lanzándose unas cuantas miradas con su compañero se echaron a reír por la respuesta de la de piel escamosa.

—Las hembras nunca entenderán a los machos y los machos jamás entenderán a las hembras, es ley de la naturaleza— enunció el cánido de estatura baja. Acto seguido sacó una bolsa plástica del bolsillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla y la extendió hacia la reptil—Anda Gafas, toma algunos dulces, he traído de todos los sabores que me he encontrado.

Los fanales de la más pequeña se llenaron de brillo y con algo de timidez cogió la bolsa con los caramelos y rebuscó en ella.

Como una cría.

El Zorro se cruzó de brazos sonriendo de lado, después de que la hembra de tortuga terminase de escoger guardaría el resto de las golosinas para compartirlos con la coneja.

La puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta.

El de pelaje rojizo-anaranjado viró el rostro para ver quien acababa de llegar, Rupert caminaba cargando a alguien sobre su hombro.

Detrás de él llegaron Savage y Judy.

—Llévalo a la sala de interrogatorios para que termine de despertar— ordenó la liebre y el Rinoceronte asintió— Sam necesito que prepare el equipo de grabación.

—Sí Señor— se levantó inmediatamente llevándose en la boca una paleta.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido Zanahorias? ¿Ese es el ex-empleado del proveedor que has salido a buscar?— cuestionó acercándose a su mejor amiga.

—No, él… está muerto— Wilde y Wolford se sorprendieron—Ese sujeto estaba en la escena y ha salido corriendo cuando la Agente Sabann y yo nos hemos identificado.

—Vaya, parece que se ha complicado el asunto— comentó el lobo.

— ¿Lo has perseguido tú?— indagó el zorro acercándose a la coneja.

—Sí, me hizo perseguirlo hasta el metro— le explicó sonriendo apenas un ápice y levantando el brazo izquierdo, mala idea.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?— le preguntó un tanto preocupado por la mueca que la fémina puso durante unos instantes.

Jack los observaba fijamente, en especial a la hembra.

—Que va, estoy perfectamente, sabes lo bien que se me da la persecución de sospechosos—alardeó.

—Claro, como olvidar todos esos gritos que pegaba el jefe mala cara, cuando regresábamos— recordó— Bien hecho Rabo de algodón— estiró el brazo para abrazar por los hombros a la Oficial, en un ademan afectuoso.

— ¿Dudabas de mi Zorro mañoso?, Oh ¿Qué tiene esa bolsa?— preguntó retrocediendo para que la pata del cánido no le tocase el área herida y dirigiéndose a revisar el contenido de su excusa improvisada.

—No dudo de ti Zanahorias, jamás y esos son dulces, los he comprado cuando hemos salido a comer, toma algunos, también los traje para ti— la observó un poco extrañado.

—Oh genial—canturreó evitando usar su extremidad izquierda.

En silencio su superior se acercó por detrás, Wilde enarcó una ceja, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Hopps…—llamó al tiempo en que levantaba su pata y apretaba el hombro de la fémina.

— ¡Auch!— se quejó en voz alta, dejando caer los dulces, para sorpresa de sus dos compatriotas.

— ¿Zanahorias?— Nick se acercó rápidamente.

—Esta inflamado. ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada?— le cuestionó mirándola severo.

—Estoy bien, Nick—miró primero al de ojos jade y después se concentró en su jefe— Señor, no ha sido nada, el sujeto me sorprendió durante la persecución, tenía un tubo de aluminio y…

— ¡Zanahorias!, ¿Por qué lo has ocultado?— se exaltó el pelirrojo— ¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubieses roto algo? ¿Qué tan grave es? Déjame ver…

Repentinamente se sintió como un completo idiota, ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado de que ella estaba herida?

—Nick— detuvo a su compañero, siempre solía ponerse así cuando ese tipo de cosas sucedía— Estoy bien, solo es un golpe, nada que no se arregle con un par de analgésicos y pomada.

—Que analgésicos y pomada, ni que nada, eso te lo tiene que revisar un médico— insistió Wilde.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien Zorro Torpe— trató de sonar convincente pero su garganta le traicionó al soltar otro quejido.

—Y un rábano, te llevare a emergencias.

—Estoy bien, estas siendo exagerado.

—Creo que Wilde tiene razón— le apoyó Sean.

—Jack— interrumpió Rupert ingresando a la habitación— La cebra se ha identificado como Tadeus Striphorse, el hermano de la víctima.

Los cuatro se giraron.

Las orejas del zorro si irguieron y algo de pronto se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Cuál era el nombre de la víctima?— preguntó.

—Travis Striphorse—le respondió Judy.

—Tadeus… y su hermano Travis… —abrió los ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permitieron— Es posiblemente, no, estoy seguro que es el mismo sujeto que Syrus tenía amordazado en el vagón hace cuatro días.

Savage meditó un poco lo que el extranjero acaba de decir y asintió.

Todo eso sonaba tan sospechoso.

—Bien, Oficial Wilde, usted y Rupert harán el interrogatorio.

— Ok— aceptó— pero primero déjeme llevar a Hopps a que la revise un doctor— pidió mirándolo fijamente.

—Que estoy bien, Zorro necio, esto es algo sin importancia.

—No lo es y la necia eres tú orejas largas.

Amatista vs Jade.

¿Por qué siempre se ponía así cada vez que le pasaba algo?

Vale, aunque la respuesta era algo obvia para ella, su orgullo no le dejaría doblegarse.

—No se preocupe por eso…

—Pero— intentó replicar.

—Ocúpese del interrogatorio, yo me haré cargo de la Señorita Hopps.

Algo se removió con inquietud dentro de él.

— ¿Qué? No, Señor ya he dicho que no es nada.

El de mirada azul solo la observó.

—Wolford comuníquese con Sabann, infórmele de la situación, Rupert y Wilde procedan con el interrogatorio, Hopps usted venga—sentenció con firmeza, Nick frunció el ceño de repente se sentía frustrado, pero acató la orden, bastante en desacuerdo y se encaminó a donde el equino, no sin antes acercarse a la coneja.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde, Zanahorias— su voz sonó más grave de lo usual, sin duda estaba molesto y esto hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese por la espina dorsal a la más joven.

—Señorita Hopps— le llamó su superior dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Dulces galletas con queso— chasqueó la lengua, sus orejas cayeron y con resignación le siguió el paso.

Nicholas le dedicó una última mirada un cúmulo de sentimiento se asomaron por sus orbes jade, hasta que perdió de vista su figura, la molestia en su pecho se acrecentó.

Quizás estaba siendo un poco exagerado, probablemente no era nada grave, pero le enojaba de sobremanera no haber sido él quien lo notase, llevando todo ese tiempo con la coneja ¿Por qué no lo había notado?

¿Por qué esa liebre que llevaban una semana conociendo, sí lo había hecho?

¿Y por qué eso era lo que más le fastidiaba?

Por otro lado Judy caminaba en silencio a través del estacionamiento de regreso a la camioneta, ni ella ni el de pelaje gris oscuro decían algo.

Resultaba un tanto incómodo.

El camino fue igual de silencioso y tras 15 minutos llegaron a un pequeño hospital.

A la fémina aquello le parecía demasiado, por Dios que solo era un golpe, a lo mucho le saldría un moretón y ya.

Hizo una mueca, si para esas iban hubiese obligado a su amigo ir a que le cocieran la cortada que se había hecho con el trozo de cristal, así como la llevaron a ella por un simple porrazo.

Frunció las cejas, ese zorro torpe, no tenía que haber puesto ese tipo de expresión.

Una llena de culpabilidad.

Entraron a la pequeña sala de urgencias, Jack habló con la recepcionista y una de las enfermeras condujo a la de mirada amatista hasta una camilla, allí tomo sus datos y después se retiró.

Savage se paró frente a ella.

—Señorita Hopps en el futuro, si este tipo de cosas ocurren dígalo de inmediato— le instó suavizando su tono de voz y su mirar.

—Señor como he estado diciendo, esto no es nada, son gajes del oficio, todos están exagerando— suspiró ella.

—No es exageración, esto pudo haber resultado peor si la zona de la herida estuviese en otro sitio, además usted sabe bien que nuestro tamaño nos da desventaja contra animales tan grandes.

—Lo sé…— miró sus pies y los balanceo, sus orejas se mantenían bajas, dado que aún recordaba la mirada que Nick le había dedicado, no le gustaba que él estuviese molesto con ella.

Su superior tenía razón.

Aunque eso no lograba consolarla, todavía tenía pendiente esa conversación con el pelirrojo.

—Pero, bien hecho Hopps— le puso una pata en la cabeza, tratando de animarla en un gesto totalmente inconsciente.

Sus miradas chocaron durante varios segundos, mezclándose, de alguna manera todo adquirió un matiz más lento.

El Agente Savage estaba desconcertado cuando se percató de sus propias acciones, sin embargo no se apartó ni retiro la pata de su sitió, el pelaje de la menor era muy suave.

Y ella, ella lo miraba sin entender bien por qué hacía eso, así que le dedico una sonrisa tenue, algo avergonzada por tan repentino intento de confortarla.

—Buenas tardes— saludó llegando repentinamente una hembra de antílope con bata, seguramente era la doctora a cargo, sonrió a modo de disculpa por haber interrumpido, el de traje oscuro se separó de la fémina, tosiendo para recuperar su usual mueca impasible, y la coneja se acomodó mejor— ¿Qué la trae aquí?,

Por un momento se olvidó totalmente de donde estaba.

—La exageración.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Ah, no, nada.

—Recibió un golpe en el hombro con un tubo de aluminio durante el trabajo y está algo hinchado—explicó en su lugar el macho, la de cuernos cabeceo.

—Ya veo, déjeme revisar— pidió cerrando las cortinas la liebre salió para darle más privacidad.

La Oficial se quitó el saco con cuidado y desabrocho su camisa lila quedando solamente con la camiseta de tirantes que solía llevar debajo.

La galena procedió a hacer el chequeo, y cada vez que esta ponía sus patas en el área afectada la extranjera profería un leve quejido, debajo del pelaje podía notarse lo rojo de la hinchazón.

—Ah.

— ¿Puede levantarlo?—cuestiono anotando algo en una hoja.

—Si— elevó el brazo malo con un poco de dificultad.

—Si puede, haga círculos con el hombro— siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—No parece que haya fractura, pero solo por si acaso sacaremos una radiografía ¿Ok?

—Bien.

— ¿Se puede?— se escuchó la profunda voz de su jefe al otro lado de la cortina.

—Claro— la doctora Anderson, le dio el pase.

El mayor entró y vio a Judy en sentada en la camilla, lo sorprendió ligeramente el verla en tirantes.

— ¿Cómo está?— prefirió concentrarse en la doctora.

—Por lo pronto solo es el golpe, le daré unos analgésico para calmar el dolor y des inflamatorios para que baje la hinchazón, haré la orden para que le saquen una radiografía, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse Señor, no es nada grave, su esposa podrá seguir trabajando y haciendo todo normalmente— les sonrió.

Ambos mamíferos fueron tomados con la guardia baja.

— ¿Es-Esposa?— musitó Judy poniéndose colorada—No, eso no es así...

Las mejillas del mini jefe se colorearon tenuemente.

—Esta es una confusión Doctora, ella es mi subordinada—

—Oh ¿En serió? lo siento— rio apenada— hacen buena pareja, por ello lo pensé, mi error.

El corazón del macho dio un pequeño brinco.

¿Por qué?

—Descuide— habló él intentando comprender las reacciones de su organismo.

—Bien entonces esperen aquí, iré a conseguir lo de los rayos X, quizás tome algo de tiempo, hace nada ha habido una volcadura de autobús y hemos estado recibiendo pacientes de ahí, veré si puede ser lo más pronto posible—explicó la más alta antes de irse.

Otro silencio incómodo.

La de pelaje gris claro jugueteo con la orilla de la sabana de la camilla.

—Oh, es verdad, no se lo pregunte antes, ¿Pero cómo ha sido que usted termino yendo con el Agente Rinhoall a recogerme? Usted había salido ¿No es así?

—Recién regresaba a la base cuando Sabann me llamó para informarme de la situación, al llegar solamente Rupert y la Señorita Sam estaban, ya que Wilde y Wolford habían ido a almorzar, entonces decidí ir yo— expresó relajándose— ¿Sabe? Aunque no lo parezca de momento, también me gusta el trabajo de campo, no siempre estoy en la oficina— estiro las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Yo no quise decir eso…— rio por lo bajo rascándose la nuca, dado que en realidad pensaba que él no salía mucho— es sólo que esta vez ha terminado con sus asuntos más temprano de lo usual.

—En realidad estoy trabajando en algo que espero, favorezca la investigación—confesó sentándose en una silla cercana, miró por inercia su reloj, apenas faltaban veinte para las tres, lo que quería decir que ciertamente sus diligencias habían tomado menos tiempo de lo habitual— ¿Le duele mucho el hombro?

—No llega a ser insoportable, sinceramente sigo creyendo que es demasiado exagerado venir al hospital. El año pasado durante un caso me rompí dos costillas, eso sí que dolía.

—Usted es bastante ruda Señorita Hopps, ¿Todas las hembras de Zootopia son así?— la miró divertido.

—No lo sé, yo vengo de Bunnyburrow— profirió con voz orgullosa.

El macho atigrado soltó una carcajada.

La incomodidad de la confusión parecía haber desaparecido su totalidad

Pero no así, esa sensación extraña en su pecho, no era molesta, era como un cosquilleo.

Uno agradable.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	6. Sinceridad

**Declaimer todos los derechos sobre Zootopia son para Disney y sus creadores, Yo sólo hago uso de sus increíbles personajes para crear una historia puramente de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Sinceridad**

 **.**

Cuando la base de operaciones fue trasladada a la fábrica, Savage y los demás se habían encargado de acondicionarla bien para cualquier necesidad que surgiese en la investigación, es por ello que uno de los pequeños almacenes de materiales había sido arreglado como una sala de interrogatorios.

Incluso tenían el espejo de doble vista y todos los demás aditamentos necesarios.

Wolford se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared donde el zorro estaba apoyado también, ambos observaban atentamente al rinoceronte hacer la primera parte de las preguntas a Striphorse tras haberle leído todos sus derechos y este habiéndose negado a tener un abogado.

Nick movió su cola con impaciencia, no podía evitar revisar su teléfono cada cinco minutos, el interrogatorio estaba llevando más tiempo de lo que esperaba y ninguno de los dos mamíferos de orejas largas había vuelto.

—Déjame preguntarte otra vez— bramó Rinhoall tratando de no desesperarse, dado que Tadeus no quería decir absolutamente nada después de haberse identificado y se mantenía callado—¿Sabes qué sucedió?

—…—Silencio.

— ¿Qué hacías en casa de la víctima?

—…—Silenció.

— ¿Por qué no has llamado a la policía?

—…—Silenció.

— ¿Qué razón tenías para correr?

—…—Silencio.

Rupert frunció el ceño y casi rompió el lápiz que tenía en su pata derecha.

—Esto no irá a ninguna parte, él no hablara para nada— comentó el pelirrojo exasperado por la actitud del equino, su cola continuó meciéndose.

—Wilde deja de mover la cola me estoy mareando— dijo el lobo a su colega.

— ¿Ah?— miró su extremidad y efectivamente se movía, se detuvo, lo había estado haciendo inconscientemente— Vale, ya me canse…

Sean levanto una ceja por la declaración del de menor estatura.

Y entro al pequeño cuarto.

—Wilde— Nicholas camino un par de pasos y se sentó

—Vaya a tomar una taza de té Agente Rinhoall, yo me encargaré de esto—le sugirió al enorme animal y este por su parte de alguna manera agradeció la intervención ya que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, por lo que de momento se retiraría y dejaría que el extranjero hiciera su actuación.

Rupert se levantó y salió de la habitación.

La cebra lo miró una vez se quedaron "solos" y ladeó el rostro, ese zorro le parecía familiar, ah claro, le recordaba al sujeto que le había ayudado en los vagones, pero quizás solo era porque todos los de su especie eran parecidos, además se notaba por su acento, que no era un animal local.

— ¿Cómo estás?— fingió amabilidad, el de pelaje monocromático lo observó fijamente, aun sin responderle—Bueno, supongo que algo aturdido después del efecto del tranquilizante. Lamento lo de tú hermano por cierto, estamos tan consternados como lo estas seguramente también, por ello queremos que nos ayudes a entender que está pasando, no estamos intentando culparte de algo ni nada por el estilo, pero comprende que dada las circunstancias y a que has salido corriendo de la policía necesitamos hacer esto.

Ónix vs Jade.

Así se mantuvieron durante varios minutos, solamente mirándose el uno al otro.

Y de alguna extraña forma el Oficial pareció inspirarle confianza a la cebra.

—Yo no hice nada — habló por fin después de un largo rato.

—Oh vaya así que puedes hablar, empezaba a preocuparme que estuviese teniendo una reacción alérgica a los fármacos— comentó en tono amistoso cogiendo la libreta de apuntes de la mesa— Entonces ¿Podrías decirme lo que sabes?

—No sé absolutamente nada a parte de que mi hermano ahora está muerto.

Por fin había comenzado a hablar.

— ¿Qué hacías en su departamento?

— ¿Tendría que tener alguna razón en especial para ir a la casa de mi hermano?— cuestionó a la defensiva, Wilde solo se le quedó mirando, el equino suspiró— Yo estuve… fuera de la ciudad por algunos días, fui a visitarlo pero cuando llegué él estaba…

Nick sabía que Tadeus le mentía pero no podía cometer la imprudencia de delatarlo y enfrentarlo por ello.

—Entiendo, entonces ¿Hace cuánto que encontraste el cuerpo?

—Hoy, hoy es la primera vez que lo veo, veía, desde hacía dos semanas.

—Y ¿Por qué has salido corriendo cuando los agentes entraron y se identificaron, en lugar de llamar a la policía en cuanto has descubierto el cuerpo?

—Porque…— se quedó callado otro rato, parecía está debatiéndose internamente, luego hizo una mueca de lo que parecía asombro, parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo y miró directamente al de los ojos verdes—No entiendo para que buscaba la policía a mi hermano en primer lugar. Dime ¿Por qué estaban ustedes dentro de su casa?— de pronto los papeles se invirtieron.

Oh no, esto no era bueno, esa cebra era más inteligente de lo que parecía, debía idear una manera de regresar las cosas.

Sam, Rinhoall y Wolford se miraron entre si al otro lado del espejo, tenían que controlar la situación sin revelarle toda la información de la investigación, pues aun desconocían el papel que el macho jugaba en ella.

Podían estar cayendo en una trampa muy peligrosa si no tenían cuidado.

—Tu hermano era testigo de un crimen, lo buscábamos para tomar su declaración— le dijo la verdad a medias.

Debía proceder con cautela.

Tadeus pareció aceptar esa explicación.

—Vale.

—Entonces ¿Sabes de alguien que pudiese haberle hecho esto a tu hermano?, No sé, quizás ¿Alguien que tuviese algún rencor contra él? O si acaso sabías de qué tu hermano tuviese problemas con alguien recientemente…

El equino se puso nervioso repentinamente y Nick sabía perfectamente quien se cruzaba por la cabeza de este.

—No.

Mentira.

— ¿Seguro?

—…—otra vez dudaba—No— parecía tener miedo—Ya te dije que no se nada más…

Era un gran mentiroso.

Al parecer esto llevaría más tiempo del que le gustaría.

* * *

David se recargó en el capote del auto blanco aparcado bajo la sombra de un frondoso roble a las afueras del gran edificio donde las oficinas administrativas de Aurea Boralis se encontraban y dejo sobre este, una bolsa plástica con unas cosas que acaba de comprar, miró su reloj ya casi eran las cinco, hora en que Rea salía de su turno, metió las patas a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y esperó a que la lince llegara.

Hacía una hora y media que había regresado de seguir a Kalender desde la oficina hasta su casa, pero todo había estado tranquilo.

Después de un rato más, la visualizó a lo lejos atravesando las puertas automáticas de cristal con esa elegancia característica de su especie y aumentada por el traje color crema hecho a la medida, venia acompañada de otras hembras, una yegua y una osa, las cuales le dijeron algo al reparar en su presencia y que él no alcanzó a oír por la distancia, sin embargo pareció ser algo gracioso pues Sarini tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se reía cada tanto.

— ¿Un buen día?— indagó el macho, agarrando la bolsa del capote y dirigiéndose, como en los últimos cuatro días, a abrirle la puerta.

—Sí, pero sin ninguna novedad para el caso—comentó y movió la cabeza agradeciéndole el gesto, ese tigre había resultado bastante caballeroso para su sorpresa.

—Lo mismo para mí, a tú casa ¿Cierto?— el más alto ya se había aprendido de memoria el camino a la vivienda de esta, pues era el lugar al que siempre llegaban antes de ir a la base de operaciones para que ella pudiera cambiarse de ropa.

—No, debemos ir a la base primero, Sabann me ha enviado un mensaje, parece que algo importante ha ocurrido.

—Entiendo.

—Sí.

Él cerró la puerta.

La agente lo observó rodear el vehículo e ingresar al asiento del piloto.

Rio otra vez.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— ladeó el rostro extrañado por el comportamiento de ella colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, habían acordado durante ese tiempo y en la ausencia del zorro, que él se encargaría de conducir.

También por alguna razón, ambos habían congeniado bastante bien los últimos días.

Quizás se debía a que ambos eran felinos.

—Es solo que mis compañeras han dicho que mi novio es bastante lindo.

—Oh ya veo, entonces ¿Tu novio ha venido en otras ocasiones? ¿Él es un oficial o un civil?— cuestionó cortes y algo curioso echando a andar el motor—Pero ¿No es eso peligroso?

Ella rio esta vez en voz alta.

—Bueno ciertamente es un oficial y no es peligroso, dado que como es mi "novio" es normal que venga a recogerme— la felina se giró hacia la ventana.

— ¿Eh?— el de mirada ocre hizo una mueca de confusión, nadie más a parte de él había estado recogiéndola.

En realidad no estaba entendiendo la conversación

—Tú eres mi "novio"— rodó los ojos y le miro divertida.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?— más el macho de tigre no se exaltó, a pesar de que no se esperaba eso.

—Probablemente desde antier que han visto que has estado recogiéndome— explicó la fémina—Pero si los demás animales del personal piensan eso, está bien, así no será sospechoso que repentinamente un tigre este esperándome a la hora de salida.

—Oh, eso quiere decir que también he sido descuidado al hacerlo ¿No?

—Deberías haber aparcado lejos de la entrada principal.

—Mi error.

—No importa, me has ahorrado un montón de problemas y momentos incomodos con los que había estado lidiando—se encogió de hombros y sus ojos se percataron de la bolsa plástica— Por cierto ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Oh si, toma—le extendió la bolsa sin apartar la vista del camino— Ese es el que te gusta ¿No?

La hembra sacó una lata de café helado, el asombro se instaló en sus fanales.

—Eres muy observador ¿No es así?— Fangmayer disimuló una sonrisa ante aquella reacción, bueno ciertamente ese era uno de sus talentos, él notaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, era una vieja costumbre.

Además cada día, ya sea que fuera en la mañana o en la tarde, veía a la de pelaje claro tomar uno de esos, por ello cuando había ido a comprar un refresco a una tienda cercana le había comprado aquello, casi por inercia.

—No mucho— mintió.

—Como digas…—no le creyó demasiado, después de todo el mamífero era bastante callado y tendía a percatarse de varias cosas por lo mismo, o eso es lo que Rea creía haber descubierto en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que llevaban conviviendo— Gracias.

El resto del camino continuó en aquel silente y cómodo ambiente que solía instalarse entre ellos.

Después de todo, ninguno de los dos era de demasiadas palabras cuando no había tema de conversación y en menos de lo que la lince pensó, el coche ya se encontraba estacionado en la fábrica y el de pelaje anaranjado ya estaba abriéndole la puerta.

En su camino al interior de la vieja construcción se percató de que solamente los autos de Rinhoall y Sabann se hallaban en el improvisado estacionamiento, pero no así la camioneta que solía utilizar el Agente Savage, por lo que supuso que aún no había regresado.

Entraron.

—Rea, Oficial, buenas tardes— dijo Sam a modo de saludo parada junto a la cafetera, preparando seis tazas de té.

La recién llegada alzó una ceja.

¿Para qué tantos?

—Buenas tardes— contestó David.

—Buenas. ¿Y Lorelei?— preguntó la hembra de mayor estatura.

—Está en el cuarto de interrogatorios junto con los demás.

—Ya veo, gracias— dio un par de pasos hacia dicho lugar.

—Deja que te ayude a llevar eso— escuchó al extranjero ofrecerle su ayuda a la tortuga para llevar toda la porcelana, pues no era tarea fácil considerando la cantidad de piezas que acarreaba en la bandeja.

Ciertamente él era muy atento.

Al entrar a la habitación de lo primero que se dio cuenta era de que la leona y el rinoceronte tenían sumamente fruncido el entre cejo mientras dirigían su mirada fijamente al otro lado del vidrio de doble cara, también reparó en la silueta del lobo recargada justamente al lado de la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede?— profirió parándose junto a sus colegas, dirigiendo sus orbes al mismo sitio que estos.

Dentro de la sala se encontraban Wilde y una cebra macho.

— ¿Recuerdas a Travis Striphorse?—asintió, después de todo había sido ella quien con los reportes del fallecido Abamovich y unos cuantos contactos que había conseguido dentro de la empresa Zerpress, logró localizar la dirección de la cebra—Hopps y yo le hemos encontrado muerto en el piso de su sala, ese de ahí es su hermano, Tadeus Striphorse, estaba en la escena y ha huido en cuanto nos ha oído, más al parecer y según Wilde es el mismo sujeto que Syrus torturo en los vagones hace cuatro días, pero él no ha querido decir casi nada por las últimas dos horas.

—Probablemente hemos hallado una veta de oro, ahora solo es cuestión de que Wilde sea capaz de explotarla de manera adecuada— dijo Rupert.

La felina más joven asintió.

— ¿Cuándo llegará el reporte forense?— se cruzó de brazos y apreció como el zorro se levantaba y se colocaba justo frente al espejo haciendo una expresión de cansancio.

—Mañana temprano— contestó la de piel canela.

El interrogatorio continuo por otro rato, sin embargo Tadeus no salía del "No lo sé" "No tengo idea" y los continuos silencios.

Nicholas salió de la habitación justo cuando Elizabeth y Fangmayer regresaban con los tés.

—Él no quiere decir nada, está completamente aterrado— suspiró el de pelaje rojizo.

—Debemos suponer entonces que, probablemente Malakai Syrus tiene que ver con lo que le ha pasado a su hermano ¿No?— pronunció Lorelei cogiendo una de las tazas.

—Sin duda alguna— sentenció el de mirada verde—Basándome en lo que Syrus dijo mientras lo torturaba, eso es lo que creo, aunque todo sería más fácil si pudiera decirle algunos detalles sobre nuestra verdadera investigación, quizás así lograría que hablará pero no sé qué tanto impactó negativo llegue a tener eso sobre el caso, tenemos que lograr que Striphorse nos lo diga él mismo.

Parecía muy frustrado.

— ¿Eh? Por cierto ¿Dónde está Hopps?— indagó Dave al no verla por ningún lado, Sean instintivamente miró a Nick, quien a leguas se notaba tenso por la mención repentina de su compañera.

Había estado evitando pensar en ella, porque de lo contrario se pondría más ansioso de lo que ya estaba, ya que ella y el mini jefe aún no habían vuelto.

—Savage la llevó al hospital— Habló Rupert antes de entrar a la otra habitación y dejarle una de las tazas al de pelaje monocromático.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?— el tigre se alarmó.

—Esa cebra le ha herido en un hombro, pero al parecer no es nada grave— terminó de explicar la leona.

—Eso es un alivió— suspiró.

El de pelaje rojizo-anaranjado no dijo nada y de un trago se bebió el té de jazmín que la tortuga había preparado.

—Entonces ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer con él?— dijo la felina de menor estatura cambiando de tema y acercándose al cristal para ver mejor al equino quien miraba fijamente la taza blanca.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar, presionar demasiado a alguien como él no es bueno, porque mientras más presión, más hermético se volverá en el estado en que se encuentra— profirió la segunda al mando.

— ¿Entonces debemos continuar con el interrogatorio mañana?— preguntó el ex-estafador

—Es lo mejor, además contaremos con el reporte forense y de alguna manera sé que eso nos ayudara.

—Está bien.

—Vale entonces yo me haré responsable de él por esta noche— declaró el de un cuerno.

—Lo dejaré en tus manos Rupert, yo me haré cargo de informar a Savage— la hembra de león sacó su teléfono para llamar a su superior.

—Sí, por cierto Maxwell no tarda en llegar— le comentó dirigiéndose a buscar un catre y mantas para dárselas al macho de cebra.

—Entiendo, también me haré encargaré de explicarle la situación— el tono de espera se escuchó por el auricular—los demás ya pueden irse a casa.

—Pero el mini jefe y Zanahorias no han regresado— objetó el canido de estatura baja.

—No te preocupes por eso Wilde— escuchó la voz de la liebre al otro lado de la línea—Soy yo, si, en realidad no hemos conseguido nada…— la agente salió de la habitación para poder hablar cómodamente.

Nick frunció el ceño y metió las patas a los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente y soltó un suspiró profundo.

—Regresemos entonces— les dijo a sus otros dos colegas, los cuales asintieron— Gafas, mantén el equipo de grabación encendido toda la noche en caso de que nuestro amigo llegase a ser de esos animales que hablan dormidos.

—Sí, lo haré—cabeceó la más joven.

—Ok— sonrió de lado sin mucho animó, estaba cansado—Wolf conduce tú.

—Está bien.

—Espero que podamos conseguir algo mañana— Fangmayer se paró junto a Rea y ella le miró de reojo—Algo me dice que él tiene información importante.

David miró a Tadeus Striphorse, este bebía el té entre sus patas, su semblante se denotaba demacrado ahora que lo apreciaba mejor, tenía algunas costras y heridas que recién empezaban a sanar alrededor del hocico, recordó entonces lo que su colega canino había relatado acerca del encuentro con el zorro ártico en el depósito.

—Tienes razón, pero sin duda pronto lograremos que hable.

Ella también tenía el presentimiento de que esa cebra sería una pieza clave en la investigación.

* * *

—Bueno, Señorita Hopps, no hay fractura— declaró la antílope examinado la imagen de los rayos X en la lámpara especial— solo es la inflamación, le haré una receta para dos días, tendrá que ponerse este ungüento cada seis horas.

Judy sonrió, ella tenía razón, todos habían estado exagerando.

—Sí. Gracias.

Se levantó de la camilla una vez que la doctora le entregó la receta, miró el reloj empotrado sobre la pared junto a la central de enfermeras, ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde, había sido ya un tiempo considerable desde que habían arribado a la clínica, pero es que la sala para las radiografías había estado llena por lo del accidente y por ende había tenido que esperar a que las cosas se calmasen.

Buscó con sus iris amatista la figura de su jefe, puesto que este había salido para contestar la llamada se Lorelei, lo encontró parado juntó a la máquina de sodas y en silencio se acercó a él dado que aún continuaba conversando.

—La llevaré directamente a la casa. Nos vemos mañana — se despidió colgando. Al girarse se percató de la presencia de la de pelaje gris claro— ¿Qué le ha dicho?

—Como le había dicho, no ha sido nada—levantó el brazo magullado— la doctora me ha recetado un ungüento para el dolor muscular y la inflamación— le enseño la hoja de papel.

Jack tomó la hoja entre sus dedos y la leyó.

—Bien, pasaremos a comprarlo de regreso a la casa.

— ¿No iremos a la base?

—No, se ha decidido postergar el interrogatorio hasta mañana, al parecer el Señor Striphorse no ha cooperado y quieren dejarle descansar— le explicó brevemente guardando la receta en el bolsillo de su saco y emprendiendo el paso hacia la salida del nosocomio.

La hembra miró el suelo y sus orejas cayeron, seguramente Nick estaría más molesto por eso, cuando las cosas no le salían bien, tendía a ponerse un poco huraño y eso no era bueno para lo que le esperaba.

—Ya veo— musitó simple.

El de mirada zafiro elevó una ceja por la pose de la extranjera.

De nuevo en silencio se dirigieron a la camioneta.

El camino fue amenizado por la radio, la voz de Gazelle entono "Try Everything" y una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en los labios de la fémina, pero a pesar de que se trataba de una de sus canciones favoritas, esta no lograba disipar la preocupación que le causaba tener esa charla pendiente con su mejor amigo.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — escuchó decir al peligris cuando esperaban el cambio de luces en un semáforo— ¿Se siente mal?

—No, no es eso, bueno, no es como que sea algo insignificante, pero no me duele ni nada, es algo distinto, Señor, no se preocupe— intentó explicarse.

—Entonces tiene que ver con el Oficial Wilde ¿No?

Las facciones de la Hopps dejaron ver su sorpresa por la tan acertada conjetura del agente.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Yo también pude verlo— avanzó— la expresión que él hizo cuando se dio cuenta que usted se hirió, supongo que está preocupada por eso. Y perdone si estoy siendo entrometido.

Dios ¿Acaso era tan transparente?

—No, para nada, cuando ocurren este tipo de cosas, Nick y yo, no somos precisamente la definición de sutileza— suspiró recargándose en el cristal del auto viendo los edificios desdibujarse en el camino.

—Él hace eso porque se preocupa por usted. Eso demuestra que tanto le importa.

—Lo sé— exhaló una gran cantidad de aire.

— ¿No ha sido siempre así?

—No precisamente, él actúa de esta forma desde el año pasado…— sus fanales no estaban mirando precisamente el parque por el que pasaban, sino más allá.

— ¿El año pasado?

— ¿Recuerda que le dije que me rompí dos costillas?— él asintió—En esa ocasión perseguíamos al sospechoso de un caso de agresiones a Oficiales de policía retirados, en el distrito Forestal de Zootopia, nuestro sujeto era un canguro rojo de 40 años, llamado Roger Kane. Nick y yo lo perseguimos hasta llegar al teleférico, y estando ahí fue inminente el enfrentamiento físico…

— _¡Nick a tu derecha!— gritó la coneja y el de mirada jade apenas logró evadir una de las poderosas patadas del canguro, su arma tranquilizante resbaló por la madera mojada de la terminal cuando tuvo que volver a esquivar otro ataque._

— _¡Malditos Polizones!— bramó colérico el marsupial abalanzándose contra el zorro, tacleándolo contra el poste de luz._

 _Judy alzó su arma y le apuntó al mamífero iracundo, sin embargo por la brusquedad de los movimientos, corría peligro de pegarle un tiro a su compañero._

— _¡Dispara ya Zanahorias!—pidió el pelirrojo forcejeando con su contrincante— ¡Hazlo Hopps, no te preocupes si me das!_

 _La de mirada amatista dudo unos pocos de segundos, pero ese momento de dubitación le costó un par de moquetes en el rostro al cánido que terminaron por mandarlo al suelo._

— _Golpeas como niña— se burló el macho policía._

— _¡Cállate!— levantó el puño._

— _¡Zanahorias!..._

 _Accionó el gatillo._

— _¡Ah!— Kane cayó de costado y la hembra policía aprovechó para socorrer a su amigo en lo que el tranquilizante surgía efecto._

— _Que lenta eres rabo de algodón — rio adolorido el macho, cuando ella pasó su brazo por la cintura de él, para ayudarle a incorporarse y alejarse del agresor._

 _Caminaron un par de metros más cerca del andén de abordaje del teleférico, dado que este era el punto más alejado del canguro._

 _Eso le recordaba vagamente a la situación vivida con el Señor Manchas, cuando este cayó bajo el efecto de los aulladores._

— _¿Estas bien?_

— _Sí, solo que creo que mi cerebro salió disparado de mi cráneo, ¿No lo viste?—bromeó llevándose una pata a la sien, ella rio por lo bajo._

— _Creo que sigue en su sitio si puedes bromear de ese modo. Pero de igual manera tendrás que ver a un doctor por si acaso._

— _Que va, solamente me debes una cesta de moras, por esos puñetazos._

— _Bien, bien, lo siento, le pediré a mis padres que me envíen dos ¿Ok?_

— _Perfecto._

 _A lo lejos Hopps pudo auscultar el sonido de las sirenas y ver las luces de los autos de la policía, los refuerzos habían llegado, por su parte Roger se retorcía en el suelo luchando contra el efecto del sedante, estaba que le hervía la sangre de la cólera, levantó la cabeza lo más que pudo y en sus orbes se dibujó la pequeña silueta de la fémina ¡Maldita Coneja Policía!_

 _Y todo era culpa de ese mugroso zorro._

 _Judy se separó de Nick cuando se aseguró de que este estaba bien y fue al encuentro de sus compañeros._

— _Hopps ¿Están bien?— indagó Johnson, encontrándose a la pequeña esperándoles al inició de los tablones._

— _Sí, el oficial Wilde necesita atención médica._

— _Estoy perfectamente, solo necesito una bolsa de hielo, siento como si hubiese peleado 12 rounds con Bull Mayweather — respondió Nicholas alzando el pulgar, el león sonrió por el comentario del de pelaje rojizo y se acercó junto con Francine para cerciorarse de la condición de su colega, mientras Higgins y Rhinowitz se dirigieron a asegurar al marsupial._

 _El Macropus rufus, usando la fuerza que le quedaba se levantó y se precipitó hacia el mamífero de menor tamaño, si no fuera por él, esa coneja no le hubiese dado con el tranquilizante, lo aplastaría, mientras fuera libre, sin dudad lo mataría, el hipopótamo y el rinoceronte corrieron para detenerlo, pero aún estaban lejos._

— _¡Wilde cuidado!—gritó Higgins._

 _La de pelaje gris al percatarse de lo que sucedía, pegó la carrera hacia su mejor amigo lo más rápido que pudo._

— _¡Nick!_

 _Lo siguiente que ocurrió se quedó grabado con fuego en la memoria de Wilde._

 _Judy tiró de él quitándolo del camino de Kane, el cual y debido al efecto del sedante tropezó y como si se tratase de una avalancha de carne se llevó de largo el pequeño cuerpo de la Oficial, la valla de troncos que servía de seguridad en el andén se destrozó con los 92 kg de peso muerto del marsupial._

 _Ambos cayeron._

— _¡Hopps!— el gritó de Francine se escuchó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás oficiales que acababan de llegar en sus autos lo escucharan._

— _No, no, ¡Judy!— el alma se le salió del cuerpo al ex-estafador cuando su cerebro proceso lo que acababa de ocurrir y este se precipitó hacia la orilla del andén, el terror destilaba por sus fanales._

 _Roger se enredó con unas cuerdas que colgaban junto a la construcción quedando inconsciente, mientras que la hembra chocó pegándose de llenó en el pecho con una rama la cual se rompió por el impactó dado que no era demasiado gruesa y su cuerpo cayó otro par de metros hasta que logró aferrarse a unas lianas las cuales utilizó para frenarse y deslizarse hasta caer sobre el techo de una casa._

 _Poco a poco la conciencia le abandonaba._

 _El dolor en su pecho iba en aumento con cada respiración._

 _Aun podía escuchar a lo lejos los llamados desesperados de sus compañeros, en especial la voz Nick._

 _Y luego todo fue oscuridad._

—Desperté dos días después en el Hospital, Nick no se separó de mi lado en ningún momento durante ese tiempo, aun lo recuerdo al pie de la cama con el uniforme desarreglado y el pelaje todo revuelto por desvelarse cuidándome y con una seriedad que pocas veces le he visto, me juró que me protegería—la imagen de ese momento se proyectó en sus quinqués— También recuerdo que la primera mirada que me dedicó en ese instante, es la misma que ha puesto cada vez que me he herido durante mi servicio. Siento como que de alguna manera ese zorro torpe se siente responsable, debido a ese incidente— terminó de relatar la hembra de conejo.

Jack se quedó quieto en su sitio, hacía rato que se había estacionado frente a la farmacia, pero no hizo amago por bajarse o hacérselo notar a la menor.

Una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, le costaba, o más bien no quería, imaginarse, lo que ella le relataba y el pelaje se le erizó solo de darse cuenta de que aquello había ocurrido en realidad y finalmente comprendió de alguna manera, como era que el zorro se sentía debido a eso.

Savage se dijo entonces que él no querría nunca presenciar algo similar y por ende al igual que el pelirrojo, se aseguraría de que así fuera.

Él también protegería a Judy Hopps.

—Supongo…—empezó a hablar el de pelaje atigrado— que es comprensible, usted fue herida frente a sus ojos y él no pudo hacer nada, aun si eso no estaba dentro de sus capacidades por la situación, la culpa que le generó entender eso, debió haber sido abrumadora.

Las palabras de su superior le atravesaron como un rayo, aunque ella sabía eso en el fondo, escucharlo de alguien más le provocaba un nudo en la boca del estómago, ella jamás deseo colocarle semejante carga a su querido amigo.

¿Qué tanto significaba ella para él, como para soportarlo?

La coneja colocó una expresión indescifrable al pensar en la respuesta.

—Lo sé…—los silencios parecía ser fanáticos de presentarse entre ambos y la de mirada amatista por fin se dio cuenta de donde se encontraban— Oh… ya hemos llegado, debería comprar eso rápido— casi olvidaba el ungüento, se apresuró a bajar del vehículo.

El Agente Savage solo la observó atentamente hasta que esta desapareció por la puerta del local.

* * *

Los colores del atardecer en Zoondres eran hermosos, daban una sensación cálida y hasta cierto punto nostálgica, y más aún si era adornada por los bastos jardines de aquella casa de campo en la que se hospedaban.

Definitivamente era una imagen digna de una postal, pensó Judy, mientras atravesaban el sendero que llevaba a la entrada principal, la casona se apreciaba ya bastante cerca, ni si quiera el sonido del motor parecía poder irrumpir el misticismo que la naturaleza creaba.

En todo lo que restó del camino de regreso, ni ella ni su jefe siguieron con la conversación, pues sentían que no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando apreció al protagonista de sus preocupaciones sentado al pie de las escaleras en el pórtico, esperando, esperando por ella. El tono rojizo-anaranjado de su pelaje era acentuado por el crepúsculo y la remera negra que llevaba ese día, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo hasta que sus orejas se movieron al percatarse ronroneo del vehículo, aun a pesar de la distancia y el movimiento del mueble, casi pudo jurar que sintió como los ojos de ambos se encontraron en un instante.

Amatista vs Jade.

Contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

El del traje Arcany se detuvo y esperó a que la coneja bajara, él también se había percatado de la presencia del otro extranjero, sabía bien que el macho canino había estado aguardando en ese lugar por su llegada ansiosamente.

Ella rompió el contacto visual cuando se volteo a mirar a la liebre

—Gracias por lo de hoy, Señor— profirió tomando la bolsa con el bálsamo.

—No hay nada que agradecer Señorita Hopps— le sonrió y ella le correspondió poco después, ese gesto por parte de su superior pareció darle energías, ahora sentía que podía enfrentar a Wilde.

—No, en serio gracias, charlar con usted me ayudo— ensanchó más su sonrisa.

El abrió ligeramente los ojos, repentinamente la más joven le pareció más hermosa de lo ya era de por sí.

Probablemente se debía a los tonos anaranjados y purpuras del ocaso.

—Está bien, me alegra saber eso entonces…— asintió y ella abrió la puerta—Hasta mañana Señorita Hopps.

—Hasta mañana Señor.

La fémina dio un par de pasos y Jack se marchó no sin antes despedirse con un gesto del zorro, el cual se incorporó de su sitio al momento en que su amiga puso una pata en el suelo.

—Nick…

Se miraron por largos minutos.

Nicholas soltó un gran suspiró antes de hablar.

—Hey Zanahorias ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— sonrió de lado y de nuevo el corazón de ella se detuvo— ¿Tienes hambre?

La charla podía esperar un poco.

— Un poco ¿Ya comiste tú?

—No, aun no. La adorable Señora Hedget hizo un delicioso pay de moras ¿No quieres probarlo?

— ¿Qué tal si le pedimos dos pedazos y charlamos en mi habitación?—sugirió emparejándose con el de ojos verdes.

— Ese plan me gusta, Coneja astuta.

Durante toda la tarde miles de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza del más grande, sin embargo al verla descender de la van todos se esfumaron, se sentía aliviado de por fin tenerla junto a él, quizás había estado exagerando, sin embargo eso no la salvaría del sermón que él ya había ensayado en su mente.

Entraron a la casa y en el comedor se toparon a sus otros dos colegas que ya degustaban el delicioso pay.

—Hopps ¿Cómo estás?— cuestiono Wolford en cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta y deteniéndose de darle un bocado a su pastel.

—Bien, solo es el golpe, les dije que estaban exagerando— la ama de llaves le dio un plato con una generosa porción del postre—Gracias.

—Eso es un alivio—sonrió el de pelaje oscuro.

—Es bueno que solo haya sido el golpe— agregó el tigre sonriéndole también.

—Sí, hubiese sido malo que te pasará algo parecido a lo del año pasado—rememoró el lobo.

A veces se hacen comentarios imprudentes sin darse cuenta.

Judy miró a Nick quien se tensó al instante por la mención de aquello.

—Sí, bueno eso jamás se repetirá— habló el de camiseta negra usando un tono desinteresado mientras cogía su plato— si nos buscan, estaremos en el cuarto de Hopps, tenemos una charla pendiente— y se llevó remolcando a la hembra menor.

Sean y David se miraron entre si algo extrañados.

— ¿Qué le sucede?

—Creo, que pisaste terreno minado— empezó el de mirada ocre terminando su porción— recuerda que Wilde fue el más afectado cuando Hopps salió herida en aquella ocasión.

—Oh, rayos….

Ella no opuso resistencia mientras era jalada hacia su recamara, el agarre del macho era fuerte pero no lograba lastimarle, a pesar de todo seguía siendo cuidadoso.

Tuvo que contar hasta diez, se sentía molesto, pero no con Wolford por decir aquello, ni mucho menos con la coneja, sino con el mismo, había estado evitando que los recuerdos de hace un año regresaran, sin embargo cuando su colega lo mencionó, esas imágenes afloraron desde lo más profundo de sus temores.

Sumado al hecho de que él ni siquiera fue el primero en percatarse de la contusión y que además, en cierta forma había faltado a la promesa que les había hecho a los padres de su imprudente amiga, le dejaban un amargo sabor en la boca..

La puerta de la habitación se cerró tras de ambos, el ex-estafador soltó a la granjera y de un saltó se acomodó en la cama de esta y empezó a comer.

Por su parte la Oficial miró fijamente a su compañero de aventuras y luego su cena, decidió dejarla por el momento en la cómoda que se encontraba junto al lecho.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto de una vez?— preguntó en tono suave, jugando con sus propios pulgares.

Wilde guardó silencio varios minutos y después dejó a un lado la tarta, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Lo hiciste de nuevo…—empezó él dejando escapar un suspiro— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que si estas herida, así sea una garra rota, debes de decirme?

—Nick, lo siento, sé que me equivoque al no decirlo desde el principio, pero admítelo, hasta para ti, esto es demasiado infantil, sabes que en nuestra profesión estas cosas pasan, son gajes del oficio y aunque queramos, no podemos evitarlos — se sentó junto a él— Sé que, desde lo del distrito forestal te preocupas más por mi bienestar, y te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, pero no siempre vamos estar juntos y por ende, no siempre vas a poder estar ahí para protegerme, por eso, por favor confía en mi— le tomó del brazo igual que cuando él reveló su traumático pasado— Sabes que no soy una simple conejita de campo. Además si nos vamos a gravedad de heridas a ti es a quien debimos haber llevado al hospital cuando llegaste con ese trozo de vidrió en el antebrazo—señaló el vendaje.

—Lo sé Zanahorias, sé que puedes cuidarte y que en tú mejor condición incluso podrías noquear a un elefante de una sola patada, pero entiéndeme, si algo te pasara por que yo no estuve mirando, primero, tus padres me despellejarían vivo—dramatizó y la de mirada amatista sonrió un ápice tratando de imaginar eso— y segundo, yo no podría vivir con la culpa.

—Mis padres no harían eso, además esa no es una carga que te corresponda llevar, Nick mi seguridad depende de mí y si algo me pasa, la culpa recae solamente en mi misma.

—Ese no es un término aceptable para mí, orejas largas, además hice una promesa contigo y con tus padres, si falto a ella...—dejó la frase al aire, pero obviamente seguía refiriéndose a la despellejada—claro que si lo harían y seguramente tus 275 hermanos les ayudarían.

—Claro que no, ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

—Porque tú lo eres también.

— ¿Cómo hago para que entiendas que nada de lo que me pase es tu culpa?

—Como lo haré yo, para que entiendas que cualquier cosa que me digas no me hará cambiar de opinión.

—-Eres un zorro torpe.

—Y tú una coneja imprudente.

— ¿En verdad nada de lo que diga hará que cambies tu forma de pensar?

—Me conoces Cariño, una vez algo entra aquí— se colocó el índice en la sien sin dejar de mirarla—es difícil que salga.

—Entonces por favor, aun si no cambias tu postura, por lo menos no reacciones de esa manera con cosas pequeñas como esta— le pidió soltando un suspiro en señal de rendición.

—No prometo demasiado, Solo asegúrate correr cuando sea necesario ¿Quieres? Me gusta tu lado temerario rabo de algodón, pero no lo suficiente— exclamó con total sinceridad.

La Hopps se sorprendió pero después sonrió, Nicholas siempre era así.

¿Por qué siempre era ella quien terminaba preocupándose más?

¿Y por qué había estado preocupada en primer lugar?

—Vale, pero— le cogió del rostro con ambas patas, lo que tomó al macho con la guardia baja— si esto seguirá así, tendremos que ser recíprocos Oficial Wilde— el de pelaje rojizo-anaranjado la miró confuso.

— ¿A qué se refiere Oficial Hopps?

—Voy a aceptar que cuides y veles por mi seguridad, pero tú también debes aceptar que yo lo haga, nos cuidaremos las espaldas como lo hemos estado haciendo desde que nos conocimos, sin embargo ahora cada que uno actué con imprudencia, el otro tendrá derecho a sermonearlo ¿Entendido? Después de todo no soy la única imprudente— dijo refiriéndose al incidente con Malakai.

Y ¿Qué no era eso lo que hacían ya?

Bueno, por lo menos ahora era un pacto con palabras y no simples acciones.

—Sí. — le sonrió con sorna y ella lo soltó por fin.

Ciertamente la charla que la menor había tenido con Jack le había ayudado, o de otra manera habrían terminado peleando por alguna tontería.

El cánido se tiró de espaldas recostándose con los brazos abiertos se sentía más ligero, como si miles de nudos en su cuerpo hubiesen sido deshechos.

Judy se tumbó junto a él usando el brazo sano del mayor como almohada y encajando perfectamente en el hueco entre este y el resto del cuerpo del macho policía.

Aquello no era raro entre ellos, después de todo eran los mejores amigos y solían pasar tardes enteras de esa manera en sus días libres mirando la televisión.

—Entonces ¿Cómo fue el interrogatorio?— le preguntó ella cambiando de tema y el de ojos verdes bufó.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, esa cebra no quiere decir ni pio—fijó su mirada en el techo— me siento como si tuviera la patas atadas, ya que no puedo decirle que yo fui quien lo liberó hace cuatro días. Si tan solo me autorizaran para poder decirle al menos eso, creo que Tadeus hablaría.

—Deberías sugerírselo mañana al Señor Savage.

—No creo que el mini jefe me dejara hacerlo.

—Nick, ya comprobaste por ti mismo que el Señor Savage no es como te lo imaginas, es alguien paciente y que logra entender a los demás, puede no parecerlo pero es muy perceptivo y empático. Seguramente estará de acuerdo—sonrió con calidez.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba esa sensación desagradable en el pecho de Nick.

—Suenas como si fueras muy cercana a él Zanahorias— pronunció con su usual sarcasmo— ¿Acaso paso algo entre ustedes mientras estuvieron solos?

A la mente se le vino el gesto que la liebre había tenido con ella en el hospital, cuando este le acaricio la cabeza y la pequeña confusión por parte del personal.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente, lo suficiente para hacerse notar por sobre el pelaje gris claro.

Wilde sintió un piquete en el estómago por la reacción de su pequeña amiga.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que no— se apresuró a aclarar.

— ¿Segura?— insistió.

—Sí, pero de lo que he hablado con él, puedo asegurarte algo Nick— le miró aun con las mejillas coloreadas y esa sonrisa cálida que comenzaba a molestarlo— el Señor Savage es una buena persona, sé que probablemente seremos buenos amigos y en realidad eso me gustaría.

—Ya…

— ¿A ti no te gustaría?— indagó con inocencia la fémina.

—Si seguro y repartiremos flores y arcoíris por el mundo—fingió entusiasmo.

— ¡Nick!— la coneja estiró el brazo para coger uno de los almohadones y se incorporó para pegarle al zorro— estoy hablando en serio.

—¿Ah? Yo también hablo en serio— se cubrió con ambos brazos de los esponjosos ataques— Coneja bobalicona, no inicies una guerra que no podrás ganar— alcanzó otro de los mullidos cojines para defenderse.

—¡Ja! ¿Olvidas que soy la campeona en peleas de almohadas de la granja Hopps?

—Y yo lo soy de Zootopia— le sacó la lengua.

—Ya lo veremos— le pegó en el hocico y la lucha comenzó.

Solo ellos dos podían seguir siendo así de infantiles cuando estaban juntos.

Y no es algo que fuese a cambiar según parecía.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó como un plato de loza caía al suelo.

— ¡Mi pay!

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	7. Razón

**Declaimer todos los derechos sobre Zootopia son para Disney y sus creadores, Yo sólo hago uso de sus increíbles personajes para crear una historia puramente de entretenimiento.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Razón**

 **.**

Eran alrededor de las 9:40 pm cuando Jack Savage llegó a su departamento, dejó las llaves en la mesa de entrada, tomó un pequeño control remoto y con el encendió las luces y la refrigeración, se dirigió entonces a la sala, al tiempo que se quitaba el saco dejándolo sobre el sofá, deshizo el nudo de su corbata, se desabotono la camisa blanca, fue hasta la cava de vinos y cogió una copa y una de las botellas, sin fijarse realmente en la marca o el año, para después sentarse en el sillón individual tipo vintage color negro situado frente al balcón.

Sirvió un poco de la bebida alcohólica y se la llevó a los labios, nada mejor que beber un poco, después de un largo día.

Admiró las luces de la ciudad por el enorme ventanal, nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en la suerte que tenía de vivir en un sitio así, podía apreciar perfectamente todas las luces de la capital Britanimalica, la vista era hermosa, recordó entonces la única vez que había ido a la gran metrópoli de Zootopia, cuando tenía alrededor de ocho años y más allá de lo enorme que era o la diversidad de sus habitantes, lo que se había grabado en su memoria, había sido sin duda la luminaria nocturna de los edificios, y Zoondres le recordaba eso, sin embargo ninguna de las dos vistas se comparaba al panorama de la casa de campo de su familia, probablemente estaba siendo influenciado por las características de su especie, pero ciertamente le encantaban más los espacios naturales, rebosantes de vegetación, sin duda alguna la armonía que evocaba el campo, superaba al vertiginoso ambiente urbano.

Y mientras pensaba en esa comparación, el rostro de cierta coneja extranjera apareció repentinamente en su mente y sonrió, recordando todo lo acontecido con ella esa larga tarde, desde lo del hospital.

Soltó una pequeña risa.

Cuando la doctora les confundió con un matrimonio una extraña sensación nada desagradable se instaló en la boca de su estómago, lo mismo cuando ella habló de lo acontecido un año atrás y otra vez más cuando se dio cuenta que no le gustaría verle herida de ninguna manera, sin embargo instantáneamente se percató de que aquello no era algo nuevo, pues desde que la conoció sintió esa pequeña chispa encenderse en su interior, es por ello que él había decidido protegerla tambien, esa promesa iba más allá de la responsabilidad de un jefe hacia un subordinado, lo comprendió finalmente en el momento en que ella bajó de su auto y el mundo se le detuvo, haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era ante sus ojos.

Judy Hopps le gustaba y a sus 40 años, ya no estaba en edad de hacerse el tonto, por ello había aceptado ese hecho que a esas alturas le era innegable.

Y sinceramente esperaba que la hembra pudiese solucionar las cosas con el zorro, ya que realmente no le agradaba verla desanimada.

La paz del momento se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su celular, y soltando un pequeño suspiró, se levantó, de su saco extrajo el Smartphone, al ver el remitente rápidamente deslizo su dedo por la pantalla para contestar la llamada.

— ¿Si?, soy yo—miró de nuevo a través del cristal— ¿Todo ha salido según lo acordado? Bien. Mañana pasaré por ello… Entonces en el mismo lugar de siempre… No te preocupes, cumpliré mi parte… Sí….

Colgó.

Esa llamada la había estado esperando toda la tarde, dejó el teléfono sobre el taburete y retomó su lugar en el sillón.

Por fin podía relajarse un poco.

Ahora tan solo quedaba el asunto de los hermanos Striphorse, supuso entonces que para conseguir información de Tadeus debía de dejar que el Oficial Wilde le informase sobre la investigación.

* * *

Las mañanas de Zoondres, especialmente a las afueras de esta, eran inesperadamente frías a pesar de estar todavía en verano, pero ello se debía principalmente a la vegetación y humedad en el ambiente.

Una brisa fresca entró por la ventana y le hizo encorvarse sobre si, se movió buscando refugio en las sabanas pero en lugar de eso se encontró con un bulto cálido y peludo, se acurrucó junto a este sin abrir los ojos queriendo conservar un poco más el sueño, sin embargo poco después de haber hallado su sitio, la alarma de su teléfono hizo acto de presencia, con ese canto de gallo que era sumamente molesto si no lo apagaba a tiempo, pero bastante efectivo.

Estiró el brazo en busca del aparato y manoteo intentando encontrarlo pero no lo lograba dado que no veía nada.

Después de haber conseguido apagarlo, volvió a recostarse junto al bulto, aunque ya no podría volver a dormirse.

No pudiendo mantener por más tiempo sus quinqués cerrados, los abrió topándose con una mata de pelo rojizo-anaranjado.

—Dios, Zanahorias, cuantas veces te he dicho que cambies ese tono— gruñó el "bulto" despertando también.

Judy sonrió al contemplar a Nick junto a ella.

No le resultaba para nada raro despertar con él, ya había pasado en numerosas ocasiones antes.

—Oh calla y aguántate, nadie te dijo que te quedaras a dormir conmigo— dijo sin moverse de su posición.

—Ya, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me dormí— su voz era rasposa por estar recién despertando— ¿Cómo está tu hombro?— la miró recargándose sobre una pata.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en la habitación de la coneja, poco después de su pelea de almohadas, al parecer los dos habían quedado molidos por el largo día de ayer.

—Bien, me duele un poco, pero ya sabes, solo es el moretón—movió con más libertad la extremidad.

—Si bueno, creo que debí saberlo cuando me golpeaste en la nariz con ese almohadón fucsia.

— ¿Al fin admitirás que yo soy la mejor en pelas de almohadas?—alzó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Ja! Cuando los lobos dejen de aullar, Rabo de algodón con suerte—sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Hopps rodó los ojos.

—Como sea ya levántate, tenemos trabajo—le golpeó juguetonamente el estómago incorporándose y estirándose.

—Yay— fingió entusiasmo levantándose también—Continuaremos la conversación con el Señor "No sé nada"

—Vamos anímate Nick, probablemente hoy ya haya cambiado su actitud— profirió cogiendo sus cosas para tomar una ducha.

—Eso espero o me volveré loco— recogió los platos en los que habían comido el pay de moras la noche anterior para llevarlos al fregadero.

El par de amigos salió de la habitación topándose con Wolford en el pasillo, quien se dirigía al comedor.

Su colega les miró con sorpresa, al verlos salir juntos de la recamara de la coneja, con la misma ropa de ayer.

—Hey, buenos días—saludó el zorro muy quitado de la pena y leyendo perfectamente la expresión de lobo.

—Buenos días—devolvió el saludo— Ustedes… ¿Durmieron juntos?—preguntó Sean sin salir de su asombro, él sabía que ellos eran cercanos, pero no se imaginaba que así de "cercanos".

—Sí, no es nada fuera de lo habitual—comentó ella con inocencia— Nick suele quedarse en mi departamento algunas veces también.

— ¿En serio?...

Nicholas soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Si…— vio con extrañeza a su mejor amigo, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de la situación — ¡Oh Dios, No! Lo que sea que estés pensando Wolford, no es en ese sentido, solo somos amigos— el sonrojo se hizo presente bajo su pelaje gris.

Nick por poco y suelta la vajilla de la risa que tenía.

— ¡Lo siento! No quise…—empezó a disculparse el de pelaje gris oscuro con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de tal confusión.

¿Cómo se le ocurría?

¿Ella y Nick?

No, eso no podía ser, ellos simplemente eran amigos.

—Bueno, bueno, como sea, tú debes ir a bañarte Zanahorias— la empujó con suavidad— y tú, mi amigo mal pensado, acompáñame a la cocina— agregó el de mirada verdosa llevándose a rastras al aullador y dejando a la coneja con mil pensamientos.

Se sentía de muy buen humor.

El resto de la mañana continuó con relativa normalidad y tranquilidad, aunque David no entendía porque Sean bajaba la mirada y se ponía rojo cuando cruzaba palabras con Judy ni porque esto le causaba tremendas risotadas a Wilde.

Finalmente los extranjeros llegaron a la base de operaciones, no sin antes pasar a dejar a Fangmayer en casa de la Agente Sarini.

Cuando se dirigían hacia el edificio se encontraron con Sabann quien recién llegaba al estacionamiento, esta descendía de un automóvil compacto color platino el cual era conducido por un león macho, que no se trataba de otro que Raymond Maxwell, el otro integrante del equipo Savage, al cual no habían visto desde que los presentaron en las oficinas de la MPZ.

—Buenos días Oficiales— saludó cortésmente el de melena caoba.

Los dos cánidos asintieron correspondiendo el saludo con muecas y movimientos de patas.

—Buen día—contestó bastante animada la coneja, nada comparado a su estado cabizbajo del día anterior.

—Es bueno que por fin pueda conocerles de manera apropiada, — les sonrió el felino— Aunque ya he hablado con Wolford cuando Rupert fue con él a la fábrica el otro día— agregó mientras todos entraban a la base.

— ¿Es tú día libre? — le preguntó el antes mencionado.

—Sí, y he oído de Lorelei que tienen al hermano de la víctima, así que he venido a echar un vistazo.

—Esperemos que después de una noche de descanso, por fin quiera hablar— musito simple la leona y el pelirrojo estuvo de acuerdo silenciosamente.

—Oh ¿Así que ya han llegado?— el quinteto fue recibido por la grave voz de Rupert quien se encontraba preparando un café, sobre el hombro llevaba un toalla, dado que acababa de bañarse.

— Buen día ¿Cómo paso la noche?— indagó la segunda al mando.

—Bueno en realidad paso mala noche, parece que no se siente muy bien, estuvo vomitando, incluso Sam tuvo que ir a comprarle medicinas para el estómago—reportó dando un suspiró profundo.

—Ya veo— la felina hizo una mueca pensativa— ¿Esta despierto?

—Sí, pensaba en llevarle algo de comer— señaló una bolsa junto a la cafetera de contenido desconocido.

—Yo me encargó de eso— habló finalmente Nick tomando la bolsa de papel.

El teléfono de Sabann resonó de un momento a otro.

— ¿Si? Savage…. — la de piel canela asintió mientras la liebre le daba indicaciones al otro lado de la línea— entiendo, le diré que proceda de esa manera, si, nos vemos más tarde.

— ¿Qué dijo el jefe?— indagó el león macho.

—Wilde, puedes decirle sobre la investigación real— respondió y el pelirrojo la miró ligeramente sorprendido y después desvió su vista hacia Judy.

Al parecer ni siquiera tuvo que sugerirle aquello al mini jefe, de él mismo había salido.

Su pequeña amiga estaba en lo correcto.

—Te lo dije— sonrió la coneja y él rodo los ojos sonriendo sardónicamente.

—Está bien, haré eso— dijo antes de irse.

Tadeus tenía la frente apoyada en la mesa, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y las cortadas dentro de su hocico le ardían, no había podido ir al médico desde que ese maldito zorro ártico le había dado esa paliza, por el simple hecho de que no era seguro andar en las calles, en el bajo mundo Malakai Syrus tenía la peor de las reputaciones que incluso un simple ladrón como él le conocía, así que definitivamente estar en su mira no era nada bueno y menos ahora que se había escapado, con ayuda de ese zorro rojo, que decía ser de la gente de Yang Peng, si ese sujeto había dicho la verdad, estaba en un serio problema.

—Rose… — murmuró el nombre de su novia, extrañando infinitamente estar junto a ella.

—Hey, Buen día ¿Cómo estás? Te traje el desayuno— alzó la cabeza encontrándose con la figura de ese zorro policía, Wilde, el día anterior se había sorprendido bastante por conocerlo, ya que nunca supo de que esa especie tratase de incursionar en la fuerzas policiacas.

—Tan bien como se puede estar encerrado aquí… — hurgó en la bolsa, sacando un emparedado de verduras.

—No estas encerrado, puedes irte cuando quieras, pero primero tienes que responder unas preguntas—musitó simple sentándose en la silla.

—Ya te dije que no se nada…

—Bueno, y yo sé que eso no es verdad.

—Lo es.

—Vale, digamos que te creo, entonces ¿Te gustaría jugar un juego?

Striphorse le miro con una cara que claramente le decía "¿Estas bromeando?

—No.

—Oh vamos, es un buen juego, además, podrás irte después de jugarlo— el de mirada Jade hizo gala de su habilidades de estafador.

—…— el de ojos oscuro lo observó fijamente, intentando descubrir si acaso el cánido estaba jugando con él, pero no parecía ser el caso— Esta bien, ¿De qué trata tu juego?

—Es sencillo, yo haré una confesión y tú una, la única condición es que ambos debemos ser sinceros, puede ser sobre cualquier cosa, ¿Ok?

La cebra macho asintió.

—Bueno empiezo yo, confieso que olvide el cumpleaños de mi amigo Finnick hace un par de meses y de regalo le di unos audífonos que encontré en objetos perdidos del metro y por eso le dio una infección en el oído.

—Ugh, confieso que fue mi culpa que los rosales de mi novia murieran, los aplaste con mi camioneta pero le dije que fue mi vecino cuando llegó ebrio.

—Tu novia debió estar echa una furia, confieso que, cuando voy al cuarto de archivos, la mayor parte del tiempo me duermo ahí.

—Confieso que estuve tres veces en la cárcel cuando era joven y le mentí a mi madre diciéndole que iba a viajes con mi tío.

—Confieso que hoy o ¿Ayer?, como sea, dormí con mi compañera de trabajo.

No es como que eso fuera mentira, sin embargo cada quien podía darle la connotación que quisiera.

Al otro lado los demás agentes, excepto Wolford, miraron a Judy quien solo se golpeó la frente y en voz alta dijo "¡No es lo que piensan!"

—Vaya, debió ser bueno— Nick se encogió de hombros— confieso que mi hermano perdió su trabajo por mi culpa.

—Suele pasar— guardo silencio un minuto— Confieso… que fui yo quien te saco del Vagón hace cinco días.

— ¿Qué?...—el de piel monocromática quedó en shock.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

—Es tu turno de confesar, Tadeus…

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Eras tú? ¿Quién eres?— comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y su dolor de cabeza se agravo.

—No estás jugando de acuerdo a las reglas, pero… está bien— el de pelaje rojizo-anaranjado se levantó de su silla— Confieso que mentí al decirte que venía de parte de Peng, ni si quiera lo conozco, confieso que soy un Oficial de policía, también confieso, que no pensaba encontrarme contigo ese día y confieso que a quien seguía era a Malakai Syrus...

—Ya deja de jugar, Zorro, ¿Cómo sé que en realidad eres un policía?, me engañaste, ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

—Está bien, está bien, creo que me estoy pasando con mi acto de policía malo— sonrió fingiendo pena— empecemos de nuevo…— retomó su lugar—Hola, soy el Oficial Nicholas Wilde, actualmente formo parte de un equipo que lleva a cabo una investigación en contra del presidente de Aurea Boralis, Simón Abadí Kalender y Malakai Syrus, por la operación de un laboratorio ilegal. Tu hermano, Travis Striphorse era el conductor de uno de sus proveedores, necesitábamos encontrarle para preguntarle por las rutas y tipos de químicos que transportaba, sin embargo no contábamos que fuese asesinado, suponemos que debido a ese robo del que Malakai hablaba y por el cual fuiste torturado, es el motivo principal de su asesinato y no puedes mentirme, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos — del bolsillo de su chaqueta de mezclilla sacó la placa que previamente le habían entregado de la MPZ y algunos papeles para demostrar que no estaba mintiendo.

—Oh Dios, es… ¿En serio?— miró los papeles—Estaban investigando a ese desgraciado, y aun así ¿No pudieron evitar que mi hermano fuera asesinado?

—Nosotros no teníamos manera de saberlo, el que yo te encontrara ese día, fue pura casualidad, de no haber sido por eso, estaríamos en un callejón sin salida y probablemente habrías terminado de la misma manera.

—…— la cebra necesitaba unos minutos para procesar toda la información que su interlocutor acababa de darle.

—Vaya, él es bueno—musitó totalmente impresionado Raymond al otro lado del cristal sus compatriotas estuvieron de acuerdo, Hopps sonrió con orgullo.

Definitivamente Nick era un estupendo policía.

—Pero no basta con que yo lo haya visto, necesito que tú me lo digas.

—…—respiró hondo, tratando de sobreponerse al mareo y al ardor de sus cortes—Maldición jamás debimos robar ese maldito camión— se llevó las pesuñas a la cabeza— él está loco, tú viste lo que me hizo y lo que le hizo a mi hermano, incluso amenazó a mi novia, ¿Qué sucederá si te lo digo? Espero a que ese desgraciado me mate o la mate a ella, por el bien de ambos yo…

—No pasará, Tadeus, lo que sepas nos ayudara a detener a Kalender y por ende a Syrus de una vez por todas, tú y tu novia estarán a salvo y la muerte de tu hermano y otros tantos tendrá justicia…Así que, dime todo lo que sepas ¿Está bien?

—Bien se los diré, pero como condición necesito que Rose, mi novia este a salvo primero— exigió dándose por vencido, sabía que de todos modos callarse a esas alturas no importaría, además quería confiar en las palabras del zorro.

—Ok es un trato, dame su dirección…

Mientras tanto en el otro cuarto Judy y Sean chocaron los puños.

—Bien hecho zorro astuto— murmuró la de ojos amatista.

Escucharon como la puerta se abría y por ella aparecía la figura de Jack Savage, quien llevaba un sobre en la pata derecha.

—Buen día— saludó sonriéndole a la coneja y después mirando a sus demás colegas— ¿Qué tal va el interrogatorio?

—Genial, Wilde ha conseguido que Striphorse acceda a hablar— profirió Sabann, el macho de liebre asintió observando al zorro y la cebra del otro lado del espejo.

Nick se puso de pie luego de haber anotado la dirección de la novia de Tadeus y salió de la habitación.

Sonrió con irreverencia mientras entre sus dedos mecía la hoja de papel.

—Solo tenemos que ir a recoger a una linda cebra y tendremos toda la información que queramos.

—Genial Nick, en verdad eres todo un estafador— Judy le golpeo el hombro amistosamente.

—Auch, ¿Acaso dudabas de mis métodos de convencimiento Zanahorias?

La hembra policía hizo una mueca de suspicacia.

—No, claro que no— silbó la fémina, ya que de no haber tenido la autorización de hablar sobre el caso, le habría llevado mucho más tiempo.

Savage los contempló, parecía ser que ambos habían arreglado las cosas por fin, eso era estupendo.

El cánido de menor estatura reparó por fin en la presencia de su jefe.

—Buen trabajo Wilde— le felicitó.

—Claro.

— Bueno. Necesito que vengan a mi oficina todos ustedes, hay algo de lo que debo informarles— los señaló— Sam cuide de él.

—Sí señor.

Los siete mamíferos se dirigieron a la oficina del de mayor rango, una vez llegaron el de pelaje gris atigrado, se sentó en su escritorio y encendió el monitor de su computadora.

—En las últimas tres semanas he estado rastreando a uno de los siete distribuidores que figuraban en la lista de Abamovich sobre las contrataciones irregulares de Aurea Boralis, su nombre es Wilbur Mcdonkey, dueño del hotel Roar Pallace y además, de una pequeña compañía de entregas aeromarítimas — giró la pantalla para que todos pudieran apreciar la foto de un asno de mediana edad—en ocho días este caballero llevará a cabo una cena de beneficencia, en el salón de eventos del hotel, ahí él y Kalender tendrán una reunión, de carácter menos público, supuestamente y según un informante, renegociaran sus convenios. Nosotros debemos infiltrarnos el día del evento y conseguir la información que posee Wilbur.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? ¿Acaso haremos lo mismo que James Pond?— cuestionó Nicholas haciendo referencia a la nutria más famosa de las películas de espías y alzando una ceja con escepticismo.

—Sí— sonrió de lado, el zorro rojo hizo una mueca— aunque sin tecnología de última punta, ni arneses, haremos una entrada un tanto más, ortodoxa— prosiguió sacando del sobre una elegante invitación—mi informante consiguió que cuatro de nosotros pudiesen ingresar como invitados y el resto como parte del servicio.

Bien, el ex-estafador estaba impresionado.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál será la organización de nuestras posiciones?— preguntó Rupert cruzándose de brazos.

— A eso iba, Sabann, tú y el Oficial Fangmayer serán una pareja, ya que Maxwell y Sarini están trabajando en Aurea Boralis, no sería bueno que fueran reconocidos por alguno de los empleados que acompañarán a Kalender, asegúrate de informárselo a Fangmayer— La hembra de león asintió—Oficial Hopps, usted irá conmigo.

Las comisuras de los labios del pelirrojo se torcieron un ápice.

—Si Señor — sonrió enérgicamente.

—Oficiales Wilde, Wolford, ustedes y Rupert serán parte de la compañía de meseros que el Hotel contratará para este evento.

—Sí.

—Genial, siempre quise saber que se sentía trabajar de mesero en un lujoso evento— masculló Nick metiendo las patas a los bolsillos de su pantalón marrón y colocando una expresión desinteresada— Y ¿Qué harán, gafas, Rea y aquí, nuestro nuevo amigo?— señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Raymond.

—Serán nuestro apoyo técnico, el evento se llevará a cabo por la noche, por lo que no habrá problema con su trabajo— el león asintió— pero hablaremos de eso más tarde, cuando Sarini venga.

—Bien.

—Eso es todo— musitó con autoridad—Entonces, Wilde, Hopps, prepárense para salir, Rupert acompáñales a buscar a la novia del Señor Striphorse.

Los aludidos se miraron entre si sonriéndose, sería la primera tarea que llevarían a cabo juntos desde que habían empezado a trabajar en el caso.

— ¡SÍ!

* * *

Los días en las oficinas de Aurea Boralis eran sumamente ajetreados, lejos de la idílica paz y aburrimiento que se solía pensar comúnmente de las grandes corporaciones, animales de todo tipo y tamaño caminaban de un lado a otro con carpetas, portafolios y laptops, cada uno con una tarea en específico a realizar.

Todos trabajaban arduamente para ganarse la vida.

Nadie estaba exento de trabajar.

Ni siquiera aquellos que socialmente eran vistos de una manera poco confiable.

Algunas miradas se posaron en la espalda de cierto mamífero que era poco común ver en las ciudades lejos del norte, y mucho más en una empresa, vaya la palabra, respetable.

Sin embargo lejos de los prejuicios que tan arraigados se encontraban en los Britanimalicos.

Pero.

Malakai Syrus, por si solo derrochaba un aura que te obligaba a mantener cierto grado de respeto y más que nada, un miedo que según algunos era infundado y otros, bien tenido.

Todos los empleados conocían a la perfección la posición que el zorro ártico ostentaba dentro de la jerarquía de la compañía.

Él era el asistente personal y guardaespaldas del presidente.

El de pelaje blanco camino a paso firme hacia el elevador, presionando el botón del último piso, sus facciones se mantenían sin ningún tipo de alteración, como si los músculos de su rostro no hubiesen sido hechos más que para mostrar esa cara de póker.

El último piso de las instalaciones administrativas de A.B. había sido acondicionado para fungir como la oficina del presidente, por lo tanto nadie que no tuviese una cita previa podía estar ahí a excepción de la secretaria, una hembra de Ñu de mediana edad, de nombre Betty, quien inmediatamente al percatarse de la presencia del cánido le dio aviso a su jefe por el intercomunicador.

La enorme puerta de roble tallado se abrió dejando ver detrás de este la sobria decoración simétrica dentro de la habitación, todo dentro de esta, incluido muebles y aparatos eran de un blanco inmaculado.

Los gustos de Simón Abadí Kalender eran sumamente singulares.

La silueta delgada pero alta del oso polar se dibujó en las retinas del ex-mercenario, este se encontraba parado junto al enorme ventanal que daba un panorámico asombroso de la ciudad, no por nada era el piso número 35.

— ¿Has logrado localizar a ese desgraciado?— preguntó con un elegante acento, tanto que casi ni se notaba lo despectivo de sus palabras.

—No, esa cebra es como una maldita comadreja, demasiado escurridizo— gruñó el de la cicatriz, las comisuras del hocico del oso se curvaron hacia abajo.

—Comadreja, cebra, gusano o lo que sea, no me importa, tienes que dar con él y encontrar ese camión a como dé lugar ¿Me escuchaste?— se giró a mirar directamente a su subordinado.

—Mis hombres lo están buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras, también estamos buscando a ese Zorro que fingió ser un empleado del depósito — informó sin alterarse.

Tadeus Striphorse.

Esa maldita alimaña herbívora había escapado tan fácilmente.

Y todo por culpa de ese astuto zorro rojo que los había engañado.

— ¿Sigues sin saber la identidad de ese sujeto o su benefactor?—alzó un ceja.

—Nadie lo vio entrar, ni salir, sin embargo y basándome en lo que Tadeus dijo, probablemente se trate de uno de los hombres de Yang Peng.

—El mundo de los negocios no tiene cabida a suposiciones— repuso severo — Encuentra a ese maldito ladrón y su cómplice y recupera mi camión de las sucias patas de ese estafador de tercer mundo. No podemos permitir que ese producto sea vendido en el mercado negro.

—Sí Señor, lo sé, ya estoy en ello, no se preocupe— prometió— Entonces me iré y volveré a la hora que hemos acordado para llevarlo a casa— se inclinó dispuesto a marcharse.

—Bien y Malakai… — atinó a decir antes de que el animal nórdico abandonase la sala— _**se amable**_ con ellos ¿Quieres?— sonrío como mona lisa.

—Como usted ordene — profirió sobrio, repasando lo que haría después, ya que debía visitar a cierta hembra de cebra y averiguar si su enamorado había ido a visitarla los últimos días.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


End file.
